La muy terrible maldición de ser una Mary Sue
by Necklace of Rope
Summary: Ana es una chica normal. Pero normal de verdad, ojo. Aunque es verdad que cometió el error de crear una Mary Sue en el pasado, no deberíamos tenérselo demasiado en cuenta. Eso sí, los Valar no opinan lo mismo, e iluminados por unas cuantas cervezas de más y la intervención no tan sutil del Melkor, han ideado un plan para hacérselo pagar.
1. Una borrachera inesperada

**Disclaimer:** si reconocéis algún personaje, lugar, y demás, no me pertenecen a mí, si no al gran genio de Tolkien. Aunque es poco probable que los reconozcáis, visto que van a estar afectadísimos los pobres…

**Aviso: **efectivamente, esto es una parodia, que voy a colgar archivada tanto bajo "El Hobbit" como en "El Señor de los Anillos", por futuras referencias. Se me ocurrió la idea para esta historia y no me he podido resistir, el poder que tiene la parodia sobre mí es demasiado fuerte. Nada va en serio, quedáis prevenidos, luego no me vengáis llorando si por ejemplo la idea de los Valar tomando copas en un bar, o ver a Sauron como un novio híper-celoso hiere vuestra sensibilidad. Creo que no miento si digo que podéis esperar algunas locuras de ese tipo, emparejamientos extraños y demás situaciones inverosímiles. Que no se me ofenda nadie XD Como dato para situarnos, para esta historia debemos imaginar que todo el _legendarium_ de Tolkien habría ocurrido realmente en los albores del tiempo (qué expresión más bonita) y por eso, los Valar siguen por ahí rondando. Hay alguna que otra referencia al Silmarillion, sobre todo al principio (si se me ha escapado alguna burrada incorrecta, podéis gritarme a vuestro gusto. O decírmelo en un tono normal también). Si veníais en busca de seriedad, no sigáis leyendo. Sinceridad ante todo.

* * *

Esta historia comienza como lo hacen muchas de las historias que merece la pena contar. Es decir, con gente que se aburría en su casa. Y todos sabemos que a la gente que se aburre se le ocurren ideas, cuanto menos, peculiares. Más todavía si la gente en cuestión resulta que son los Valar y las Valier.

A ver, me explico. Todo el tema éste de separar Aman del resto del mundo estaba muy bien, aislarse y dejar a todos los demás fuera tiene sus ventajillas, dejar que la Tierra y sus habitantes se lo monten como puedan y tal. Bien, vale, bastantes problemas habían tenido con el lío ése del hundimiento de Númenor. Comprensible. El problema llega cuando pasan los años y la cosa empieza a volverse monótona. Y luego pasan unos pocos años más. Y luego más todavía. Y así sucesivamente, sin novedad ninguna, viendo las mismas caras una y otra vez. Como mucho se entretuvieron un rato con la novedad de los pocos pringados que llegaron por el Camino Recto, y ya. Y no me saquéis el tema de Mandos, en serio, la gente que se muere va aparte y además no suele ir por ahí con muchas ganas de fiesta.

El caso es que al principio todo iba bien, estaban todos de colegas en Valinor y alrededores, todo eran risas y diversión. Pero luego llegó la rutina, el aburrimiento, porque por muchos poderes chachifantásticos que te haya dado Eru, hay un límite al entretenimiento que puedes encontrar o crear cuando tienes tantísimo tiempo libre por delante. Ya empezaban a surgir los roces, las parejitas felices empezaban a pelearse. Y os aseguro que si las peleas de pareja ya son malas, todavía son peores si cualquiera de los miembros de la pareja tiene el poder de, pongamos por caso, convertir toda la ropa interior del otro en ortigas. Más de una vez se había visto ya a Aulë rascarse obsesivamente zonas innombrables cuando había discutido con Yavanna. Pero en fin, que me estoy desviando del tema.

Por lo tanto los que manejaban el cotarro, los Aratar, un buen día decidieron salir de tranquis a tomarse unas cervezas al bar y hablar del asunto. Sí, habéis leído bien, he dicho cervezas, y bar. Porque el hecho de que Valinor no fuera precisamente accesible no significaba que sus habitantes hubieran dejado de observar lo que pasaba fuera. Y a medida que la humanidad fue avanzando, decidieron que no había razón para no incorporar algunos de sus mejores inventos. Si pensaban que los bares, la cerveza de botellín, y un televisor de plasma que ocupa una pared entera son algunos de nuestros mejores avances, quiénes somos nosotros para juzgarlos y discutírselo, oiga.

Así que ahí estaban los ocho, en el bar a las tantas de la mañana. Es lo que tiene, que por mucho que intentes salir de tranquis te acabas liando. Manwë y Varda llevaban ya unas cuantas cervezas de más, todo hay que decirlo, y se habían adueñado de un sofá para hacerse carantoñas como dos tortolitos recién enamorados. Yavanna se había escondido detrás del sofá y se dedicaba a crear flores de la nada y tirárselas a la parejita por encima, para crear ambiente romántico según ella, pero realmente porque todos sabemos que ha tenido desde siempre un espíritu bastante hippie. En un rincón, Nienna estaba llorando tranquilamente sin molestar a nadie, simplemente porque ése era su estilo. Más allá, sobre una mesa cercana y rodeados ya por una importante cantidad de botellas vacías, Ulmo y Oromë se estaban jugando su hombría en un pulso. Típico, como dos tíos cualquiera. La diferencia es que cada vez que Oromë estaba cerca de ganar, Ulmo aprovechaba y se disolvía en un charquito de agua, invalidando el juego y haciendo que tuvieran que volver a empezar (alguna ventaja tenía que tener ser el Señor de las Aguas, digo yo). Así llevaban gran parte de la noche, defendiendo sus respectivos orgullos masculinos, para desesperación de Mandos, que al pobre le tocaba hacer de árbitro. Después de una eternidad empezaba a estar bastante harto de ser el Juez de los Valar, que para cosas importantes de esas que pasan a la historia como retener a Melkor o ir por ahí despachando el destino de la gente el trabajo estaba bien, pero cuando le llamaban para asuntos tan sumamente importantes como decidir a quién le queda mejor un vestido, la cosa no le hacía tanta gracia.

Hablando de Melkor, el malo malísimo también estaba por allí. Y porqué, os preguntaréis. Pensad en el típico enemigo de la infancia que tenemos todos, y en cómo cuando pasa el tiempo casi acabas echando de menos las peleas sin importancia que teníais. Pues esto es parecido, sumando el pequeño detalle de que en este caso esas pequeñas peleas destrozan continentes enteros y cambian la faz de la tierra. Pero bueno, minucias. El caso es que según iba pasando la noche (y disminuyendo la cerveza que quedaba sin beber) todos se iban poniendo un poco nostálgicos y decidieron traerlo a él también, para recordar los viejos tiempos cuando en un momento se montaba una buena batalla, una épica lucha por ciertas gemas brillantes, o un buen corte del suministro de luz de Valinor. Eso sí que era diversión.

Melkor se había traído a Sauron también, o quizá sería más correcto decir que Sauron se había pegado a él como una lapa porque no quería quedarse sólo en casa, que se aburría. Y también porque en un principio quería vigilarle, que no sería la primera vez que por ponerle ojitos a una moza había perdido cosas importantes. Pero esta noche, los dos agentes del mal estaban bastante más interesados en otra visión que tenían delante de ellos. Su sexto sentido para el caos y la destrucción les decía que de ahí podía salir algo interesante. Y es que Aulë llevaba un buen rato mirando la televisión, calladito y sin moverse, pero cada vez se iba poniendo más y más rojo de furia.

Os preguntaréis qué estaba viendo. ¿Tertulias del corazón? ¿Programas raros de encontrar pareja en base al horóscopo? ¿Productos de dudosa eficacia en la teletienda? ¡No! Quizá debería explicaros que la televisión de este bar no era nada normal, no. Estaba en alta definición. Y además tenía el pequeño detalle añadido de que se podía sintonizar cualquier momento en el tiempo, y cualquier lugar del universo en cada uno de sus muchos canales. Así que Aulë estaba tranquilamente haciendo zapping por el presente en la actual Tierra, y lo que estaba viendo no le estaba gustando nada. Pero nada de nada.

Lo primero, dejemos claro que los Valar eran conscientes de que en la Tierra circulaban historias sobre ellos y todos los líos que habían tenido en sus tiempos mozos. De hecho estaban muy al día de todo lo que ocurre. Así que para ellos no fue demasiada sorpresa que acabaran haciendo películas del tema, aunque estaban bastante ofendidos porque en ninguna de ellas los representaban (las ilusiones de Melkor de que Brad Pitt lo interpretara a él hacía tiempo que estaban por los suelos). Pero bueno, no pasaba nada, menos da una piedra. Incluso habían organizado un par de veces un maratón de las versiones extendidas de "El Señor de los Anillos", sobre todo para reírse de Sauron, que reconozcámoslo, su reputación queda bastante por los suelos ahí. Hasta ahí todo bien. Hacía poco también que se habían estrenado las películas de "El Hobbit" y bueno, se habían echado unas risas con tantos efectos especiales y tanta floritura, pero aún tenían un pase, sobre todo para Aulë, a quien le gustaba que sus enanos tuvieran protagonismo. Pero los Valar habían descubierto también a través de su televisión una preocupante tendencia en alza. El fanfiction. Había que reconocer que muchas historias eran muy decentes y respetables, pero lo realmente alarmante era la proliferación de una especie de plaga en otras historias, algo que la humanidad había convenido en llamar "Mary Sues". Un mal tan terrible que Melkor deseaba que se le hubiera ocurrido a él mismo. Y el número de historias conteniendo tales criaturas había vuelto a despegar con el estreno de las últimas películas, lo cual no le hacía ninguna gracia a Aulë. Estaba harto de autoras locas que mandaban a sus personajes a perseguir a sus enanos, y lo peor, no podía soportar que ellos actuaran como idiotas en cuanto una Mary Sue aparecía en escena. Era denigrante, una mancha en su honor y en el de sus creaciones, y ya empezaba a no poder soportarlo.

Por su propia salud mental, probablemente no debería haber estado haciendo zapping en busca de pruebas de esto. Porque pruebas había de sobra. En el momento en que hemos dejado a Melkor y Sauron observando el parecido cada vez mayor del herrero con un tomate, el pobre había estado observando cómo una jovencita escribía frenéticamente en su ordenador algo como esto:

"_Aylisa Zafiro Luzdediamante parpadeó seductoramente, sus larguísimas pestañas resaltando sus hermosos ojos violeta que brillaban con luz propia. Agitó su brillante melena escarlata, a la que el fuego arrancó destellos dorados más hermosos que todo el tesoro de Erebor. Thorin la miraba embelesado, y es que sabía que a pesar de que ella fuera una medio elfa despreciada por su familia por sus inmensos poderes mágicos, no había nada que le pudiera negar a esa mujer. Habría dado todos los tesoros de la Montaña Solitaria por una sonrisa suya. Ya no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo. La tensión era innegable, y ambos lo sabían. Así que, cuando ella se levantó y se internó en el bosque, moviéndose con extremada gracia y balanceando sus caderas, él la siguió. Esa noche pudieron comprobar, entre los vítores del resto de la Compañía, que Thorin no tenía sólo el escudo como un roble…"_

\- ¡AAAAAGGGGHHH! ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡YA ESTOY HARTO! ¡ESTO NO SE PUEDE TOLERAR! ¡NO CREÉ A LOS ENANOS PARA QUE AHORA LOS HAGAN PARECER UNOS LECHUGUINOS PERVERTIDOS!

Dicho lo cual, empezó a pasearse furioso por la sala, frotándose los ojos en un intento inútil de sacarse esa imagen mental de la cabeza. Yavanna corrió a intentar calmarle y le acercó una bolsa de papel para que respirara dentro, muy preocupada. Ahí fue cuando Melkor vio su oportunidad para sembrar un poco el caos:

\- Yo si fuera tú, no dejaría esta ofensa sin castigo, chaval.

Sauron, pillando enseguida el plan, le siguió el rollo:

\- Ya ves, por menos he torturado yo a gente en mis tiempos.

\- Si es que enseguida se pierde el respeto, estas nuevas generaciones vienen perdidas. ¡Perdidas, te digo! ¿Verdad, Sauron?

\- Muy cierto, Melkorcito de mi alma.

\- Sauron, te he dicho que no me llames eso en público.

\- Lo que tú digas, cuchifritín mío.

\- Sauuuroooon, te estoy avisando, estás gastando mi paciencia…

\- ¡Oy, cuánto lo siento, capullito de alhelí de mi corazón!

\- ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Hoy duermes en el sofá!

\- Pe-pe-peero…

\- ¡Ni peros ni peras! ¡En el sofá he dicho!

Así fue como Nienna se ganó en su rincón un compañero de penas para esa noche. Pero Melkor no parecía nada afectado por esa pelea de enamorados, así que siguió a lo suyo:

\- ¡Ahem! En fin, como te decía, Aulë, algo deberías hacer, o esto se te va a ir de las manos.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres que haga, eh?

Esto le hizo a Melkor pararse a pensar. Había que ir a la raíz del problema. Y la raíz del problema estaba en la gente que escribía tamañas atrocidades, pero era difícil hacerles llegar el mensaje…

Mientras Varda y Manwë releían una y otra vez el fragmento entre risitas, y Yavanna abanicaba con la mano a su querido herrero, a Melkor se le encendió la bombilla. Combinaba una lección para todo aquél que se atreviera a crear una Sue, y una buena ración de vergüenza para todos los implicados. Era perfecto (al menos en su cabeza).

\- ¡Ya está! ¡Mandemos a una de ellas allí!

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que sí, a ver, me explico. No podemos erradicar a las Mary Sues, pero podemos enseñarles la lección a sus autoras. Cogemos a una, y la enviamos para atrás con Thorin Escudo de Roble y compañía, por ejemplo. La hechizamos para que todo el mundo se comporte con ella como lo hacen con las Sues en sus historias, pero ella siga siendo normal. Y a ver si después de un tiempecito en medio de la naturaleza, sin las comodidades de su mundo moderno, pasando por las situaciones absurdas en las que se meten y con un montón de elfos, enanos y hombres cortejándola continuamente a cada minuto no se le quitan las ganas de escribir idioteces. ¡Y cuando vuelva con la lección aprendida, que extienda el mensaje!

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Las mentes ligeramente embriagadas por el alcohol de los allí presentes se tomaron su tiempo en procesar la idea. Y llegaron a la única conclusión posible:

\- ¡Esh brillante, Melkor! ¡Sabía que -hip- servíash para algo! – gritó Varda, arrastrando las palabras pero muy entusiasta, y le dio un abrazo. Quizá llevaba un par de copas más que los demás, quién sabe. Sauron empezó a mirarla muy mal por atreverse a tocar a su peluchín, pero aún estaba bastante enfadado, así que no dijo nada.

\- ¡Sí, tío, jodidamente genial!

\- ¡Sin fallos!

\- ¡Le hago la ola a tu idea! – dijo Ulmo, que tenía un sentido del humor… muy particular.

\- ¿Nadie ha pensado que puede que a ella le guste el cortejo?– preguntó Nienna, pero como siempre, nadie le hizo mucho caso.

Y como su plan no tenía sentido sin poder reírse de alguien, y cualquiera que no fuera él mismo le valía, a continuación dijo lo siguiente:

\- Y además deberíamos resucitar a la Compañía en cuestión y traérnoslos para acá, que están implicados y tienen derecho a saber de esto. Y a verlo en vivo y en directo.

\- ¡Genial!

\- ¡Fabuloso!

\- ¡Y esto resuelve el tema del aburrimiento! ¡Como una telenovela!

\- ¡UEUEUEUEUEUEUE!

Para entonces, Nienna ya ni siquiera intentaba hacerlos entrar en razón y se limitó a echarse las manos a la cabeza. Puede que si hubieran estado más sobrios, hubieran pensado en las implicaciones de sus actos, en la de reglas físicas y lógicas que estaban rompiendo, en la locura que era el plan. Pero no lo hicieron. Total, con sus poderes y teniendo a Eru como padre, podían permitirse una transgresión o dos de las reglas más básicas de la existencia. Moraleja: el alcohol es malo para la salud mental, niños.

Así que, con un pequeño esfuerzo, se saltaron a la torera todo lo que sabemos, doblaron un poquito el tejido de la realidad, y con un _plop_ aparecieron todos los enanos de la Compañía en medio del bar. Vivitos y coleando. He de decir que las reacciones fueron diversas. En primer lugar, hubo una mezcla de sorpresa y reverencia porque uno no se encuentra con su creador todos los días. Y menos con su creador respirando dentro de una bolsa de papel. Y pasado el sustillo inicial, los enanos divisaron dos cosas. La primera, la cerveza, y con eso ya empezaron a sentirse más cómodos. La segunda, el fragmento de historia sobre el pobre Thorin, que fue de particular interés para los dos sobrinos del rey. No entendían muy bien qué hacían allí, pero no se desaprovecha una oportunidad de avergonzar a la familia cuando se la tiene delante:

\- Así que no sólo tienes el escudo como un roble, eh, tío…- señaló Kili, meneando las cejas socarronamente.

\- Nunca dudamos de tus… remarcables atributos, tío. ¿A que no, Kili?

\- Jamás, Fili. Aunque tu gusto es dudoso, tío. A mí nunca se me habría ocurrido conocer tan… íntimamente a una elfa pelirroja. No me habríais dejado vivir en paz nunca más.

\- ¡Muy cierto, hermano, muy cierto!

\- Ooooooohhhhh, hay alguien a quien le tenemos que enseñar ciertas películas- exclamó Manwë, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mirando fijamente a Kili. A veces tenía un toque sádico, que por alguna parte tenía que dejar escapar la presión de ser el jefazo.

De pronto se oyeron unos toques en la puerta, y sin esperar invitación entró Gandalf. Porque sí, porque puede, porque él es un señor con alma de maruja y cada vez que se huele algún acontecimiento, no puede resistirse a meterse en el meollo del asunto. Para más risas y por implicación directa se había traído consigo a Bilbo, y Frodo y Sam se habían apuntado al plan, que los pobres también estaban aburridillos de tanta Tierra Imperecedera por aquí y por allá. Los últimos que entraron fueron Gimli y Legolas, que se apuntaban a cualquier sarao.

Los miembros de la Compañía que no estaban ocupados ridiculizando a su líder se abalanzaron sobre Bilbo, en una bonita reunión de grupo porque en el fondo, se habían cogido cariño unos a otros. Es cosa sabida en cualquier saga de fantasía que derrotar bichos grandes y malos une mucho. Glóin, sin embargo, fue corriendo a darle un buen cabezazo a su hijo (pues así se muestran amor en su familia), y cuando vio al elfo rubio en las inmediaciones, se llevó a su retoño a un aparte y procedió a echarle una buena bronca. Que qué es eso de juntarse con elfos, que vaya desgracia para la familia, que qué diría su abuela, etcétera etcétera.

En medio de toda la algarabía, Thorin estaba estupefacto. Mudo de asombro. Ni los codazos burlones de sus sobrinos le sacaban de su trance. Pasó un rato leyendo y releyendo obsesivamente el fragmento, y después lo único que se le oyó decir fue:

\- Esto es un deshonor para toda la línea de Durin. Debo de estar siendo castigado. Si me buscáis una cuerda, voy a ir a colgarme de una viga tranquilamente. Borrad mi nombre de los libros.

Si no fuera porque sus sobrinos le retuvieron, quizá lo habría conseguido, porque estaba mirando con ojos tiernos a una cuerda que _casualmente_ Melkor tenía por ahí guardada y le estaba ofreciendo. Más o menos por aquí Nienna, que era la única que no estaba demasiado borracha, demasiado traumatizada, o demasiado preocupada intentando desatar el caos, les explicó (entre lágrimas por supuesto) toda la situación a los recién llegados. Los que ya llevaban un tiempo por las Tierras Imperecederas se podían esperar cualquier tontada de los mandamases, pero los enanos se quedaron perturbadísimos. Porque a ver, entendedlo, de pronto estás muriendo y lo siguiente que sabes es que estás en un bar con un montón de gente (probablemente perturbada mentalmente) que te cuentan un plan estúpido que no entiendes del todo. Ninguna leyenda que hubieran oído nunca explicaba que lo que había después de la muerte fuera _esto_. Así que los enanos se vieron con dos opciones. La primera, entrar en pánico absoluto. La segunda, seguirle el juego a esa gente y ya se iría viendo qué pasaba. Y los enanos, que son gente de bien y muy práctica, eligieron la segunda. Excepto Thorin, que seguía en modo suicida, pero bueno, dejémosle, el chico es así, tuvo una vida complicada.

\- ¿Y a quién vais a elegir para vuestro plan? – preguntó Sam, con toda su buena intención.

\- ¡Puesh a alguien al azar! ¡Que anda que no hay -hip- candidatas posibles!

Así, con otro esfuercillo y otra arruguilla en la realidad, se sentenció para siempre el destino de una pobre muchacha.

* * *

Ana estaba tranquilamente tirada en su sofá, después de llegar del trabajo. A lo loco, literalmente tirada ahí en medio sin gracia ninguna. De hecho, no le había dado tiempo más que a ponerse su pijama de vaquitas (que era tan ridículo como cómodo) y a hacerse un moño de estar por casa, pero tampoco importaba, porque el idiota de Mat estaba más que acostumbrado a verla con esas pintas. La confianza da asco, que dicen. Por suerte, estaban en un punto de su relación en el que se habían descubierto el uno al otro de verdad, y encima se seguían queriendo. A pesar de las pintas de estar por casa, o incluso precisamente por ellas.

Así que comprenderéis su sorpresa cuando pasó de estar calentita en su sofá viendo chorradas por la tele y esperando a su novio para cenar, a encontrarse en medio de la noche. En un camino desconocido. En pijama. Y descalza. Sin más. Boom.

Hizo una serie de cosas lógicas en ese momento. Se pellizcó fuerte un brazo, porque probablemente estaba en un sueño. No funcionó. Se lo volvió a pellizcar, por si las moscas. Nada. Se tanteó la cabeza a ver si es que había rodado desde el sofá al suelo y se había dado un buen golpe. Y nada. Pensó en si existía alguna razón plausible por la que pudiera estar alucinando. Y no se le ocurrió. Así que, más allá en el camino, vio un banco cercano monísimo de madera, aunque extrañamente pequeño, al lado de una especie de puerta redonda y verde incrustada en una colina. Fue lentamente hacia el banco y se sentó, ya que muy lógicamente decidió que si iba a tener un ataque de pánico, mejor hacerlo sentada. Y en esas estaba, hiperventilando, cuando notó algo en su bolsillo. Al sacarlo vio que era una especie de papelito doblado, y en medio de tanto sin sentido, tampoco perdía nada por abrirlo. Así que dentro pudo apreciar, además de un cierto tufillo a cerveza, un mensaje muy corto en una escritura bastante irregular:

_HOOOOLIIIIS_

_Sabemos que has escrito sobre eso que llaman Mary Sues. _

_Eso está muy muy mal. Más feo que pegarle a un padre._

_Así que te hemos echado una especie de maldición encima._

_Vas a ver cómo es ser una Sue en tus propias carnes. Te van a tratar como a ellas._

_Pero tú sigues siendo tú. Sin poderes ni ojos raros ni nada._

_JÁ, PRINGADA._

_Ah, y te hemos mandado al tema este de recuperar Erebor y tal. Igual te suena. Ya le irás pillando el tranquillo._

_Besis_

_-Manwë y sus colegas_

En medio de la tranquila noche de la Comarca, un grito terrible rompió el silencio:

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA ES ÉSTA?!

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: el proceso de encontrar un fanfiction decente libre de Mary Sues puede ser arduo y traumático para el pobre lector. Se encuentran cosas horribles, sin sentido ninguno, plagadas de personajes ridículos y faltos de profundidad, a veces fruto de la auto-insercción. Por no hablar de los destrozos, hachazos y barbaridades varias que le hacen al canon. En fin, seguro que os habéis encontrado tantas atrocidades por ahí como yo. Es una realidad que están entre nosotros, incluso no es raro ser culpable de haber creado alguna Mary Sue en algún momento de la vida, quizá en medio de la juventud y la inexperiencia. Pero tranquilidad, que de todo se sale, hay guías por ahí para ello. Lo preocupante es si persiste la tendencia, ahí humildemente recomiendo la visita a un buen psicólogo.

Es éste un drama humano que no recibe el reconocimiento que se merece. Absolutamente trágico. Así que yo decidí tomármelo a risa, y quiero hacer exactamente lo mismo. Quizá soy una sádica, quizá me gusta hurgar en la herida, quizá sólo soy una agente del caos. Pero la diferencia está en que yo pienso destrozar la historia y los personajes aposta. Ya lo iréis viendo. Con un poco de suerte, nos echaremos unas risas en el proceso…

Así que nada, contadme que os parece la idea, preguntadme lo que queráis, contadme vuestra vida si os place, y decidme también que impresión os deja este primer capítulo en un hermoso review, que no queremos que nadie convierta vuestra ropa en ortigas… XD


	2. Deshonra sobre tu barba

Si hubiera habido alguien pasando justo fuera del bar, habría podido oír risas. Muchas risas. Y bastante estruendosas, la verdad, porque la gente todopoderosa no se ríe de forma normal, que es malo para su imagen. Aunque tampoco es que nadie se atreviera a pasar por ahí, porque cuando gente con poderes sobrenaturales se junta con alcohol, lo más sabio es alejarse corriendo del lugar, alertar a tus vecinos y esconderte bajo una manta. Ahí lo dejo por si alguna vez os pasa.

Y es que los Valar no habían aguantado ni cinco minutos sin reírse a carcajada limpia. En cuanto vieron en su televisión a Ana sentarse e ir leyendo poco o poco la nota que le habían mandado, alguien gritó:

\- ¡Fijaos en su cara! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Y a partir de ahí se desató el descontrol. Se ve que les hacía falta un poco de entretenimiento urgente a los pobres, que con nada se les contenta. En cuanto al resto, y puede ser que la razón se encuentre en que estaban bastante más sobrios, no habían reaccionado demasiado. Bilbo y Frodo se interesaron por el tema en cuanto reconocieron la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado, que para algo había sido su casa, y en ese momento estaban luchando por alcanzar un buen puesto frente a la tele. Tarea nada fácil, visto que había pocos asientos y muchos espectadores. Se desató una pequeña batalla campal, porque los enanos son muy amigos de solucionar estos temas con un poco de violencia amistosa, y aunque aún no pillaban del todo en qué lío se habían metido exactamente, tampoco había nada mejor que hacer, visto que su creador seguía respirando en su bolsa ahí al fondo y aquello no parecía mucho una especie de juicio final. Además una buena refriega nunca se deja pasar, que mantiene el tono muscular. Así que entre codazos, pisotones, y hasta algún que otro arriesgado tirón de barba, los allí presentes lograron acomodarse. Bilbo, Balin y Gandalf usaron su derecho ancestral de respeto a los mayores para conseguir cada uno un mullido sillón individual bien situado, aunque es posible que Gandalf apoyara sus argumentos con su vara alguna que otra vez. Para remarcar bien su contundencia, no porque en el fondo le gustara aporrear gente y hacerse el loco, qué va. El resto se tuvieron que pelear por el único sofá que quedaba disponible, ya que Manwë y Varda seguían ocupando el suyo y nadie quería hacer de sujetavelas a una parejita tan acaramelada. Así, Bofur, Nori y Ori fueron los más rápidos en asentar sus nobles posaderas y ya nadie los consiguió mover de allí, mientras que el resto de enanos más Frodo y Sam tuvieron que contentarse con sentarse encima de un cojín en el suelo y sacar la lengua a los demás, en el gesto universal del buen perdedor, claro. Por supuesto, las excepciones a esto las podemos encontrar en Fili, Kili, y Dwalin, que se había unido a la causa de convencer a Thorin de que el suicidio no era la solución a sus problemas (con relativo éxito, pues lo más que habían conseguido es que Thorin se sentara en un taburete a mirar al infinito con cara de estar sufriendo un trauma irreparable). Y en Gloin, quien seguía teniendo una charla muy seria con su hijo y ya iba por la parte de "no te puedes fiar de los elfos, hijo, que no tienen barba y dicen que les gusta hacerle cosas indecentes a los árboles y a las lechugas…".

Aulë estaba teniendo un _momento especial_. Así con cursiva para que veáis lo especial que era. Y es que sin comerlo ni beberlo se encontraba rodeado por varios de los descendientes de sus más queridas creaciones, ahí vivitos y coleando y liándola parda en general, honrando su propósito. Para que os hagáis una idea, era una sensación como si a un niño le cobran vida todos sus juguetes de repente y puede interactuar con ellos. Así que le embargó la emoción, y para no manifestarla y mantener su imagen de tipo duro al final tuvo que salirse del bar discretamente. Aunque igual esa fachada quedó arruinada por los grititos de emoción que se podían oír de vez en cuando, pero en fin, nadie ha querido comentárselo. Mientras, el resto de los Valar habían observado toda la pelea con más risas si cabe, apoyando cada cuál a quién le parecía mejor (o poniendo zancadillas, en el caso de Melkor, él es así). Pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que los gritos de Ana no tardarían mucho en atraer la atención de los ocupantes de Bolsón Cerrado, y ahí sí que iba a empezar la diversión de verdad. Así que Manwë se hizo oír por encima del tumulto general:

\- ¡Callaos ya, cagoentó! ¡Que va a empezar la fiesta!

Se ve que de tanto ver la tele se le habían pegado algunas vulgaridades del lenguaje, que se dejaban ver en momentos como éste. O quizá el muchacho venía así de casa y Tolkien lo embelleció un poco en sus relatos. Nunca lo sabremos.

El caso es que se hizo el silencio, ayudado por alguna que otra colleja a mano abierta por parte de Manwë, y los allí presentes pudieron asistir a la siguiente parte del espectáculo.

* * *

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA ES ÉSTA?!

Ana no lo pudo evitar, tendía a perder la cabeza y gritar como una posesa en situaciones de estrés. Y ésta estaba siendo una situación muy estresante, pero que muy mucho. Por lo que ella sabía, una de dos: o alguien la había drogado y estaba viendo cosas muy raras, o una panda de locos muy frikis la habían secuestrado y la habían metido en una especie de juego de rol de lo más bizarro en contra de su voluntad (lo que por otra parte no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, pero eso ella no lo sabía). Igual no eran las opciones más lógicas, pero en esos momentos Ana no estaba muy por la labor de pensar con claridad, y además en el fondo siempre había tenido una vena para el melodrama.

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, que fue seguir gritando:

\- ¡SÓLO FUE UNA VEZ! ¡Y NI SIQUIERA PASÓ EN UNA HISTORIA DEL HOBBIT! ¡Y DE TODAS MANERAS LO BORRÉ! ¡Y YA HE MADURADO! ¡# *^# €#*!

Muy normal todo, claro que sí. Pero hay que reconocer que después de haber soltado semejante improperio (censurado por vuestro bien), se sintió un poquito mejor. No reparó en el hecho de que gritarle cosas y discutir con el aire no le hacía ningún bien a su salud mental. Luego intentó respirar hondo, varias veces, a ver si se calmaba, como le habían enseñado en una clase de meditación que tomó hace tiempo para aprender a manejar su estrés con algo más efectivo que los gritos. "_Inspira. Todo va a salir bien, Ana. Espira. Inspira. Seguro que hay una explicación racional para esto, Ana. Espira. Inspira. La puerta se está abriendo, Ana. Espira. Inspira. Ese señor es muy bajito, Ana. Espira. Inspira. Igual deberías pensar en huir o atacar o algo, Ana. Espira."_

\- Erm… buenas noches, señorita. ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? Me pareció oírla gritar hace unos momentos…

Igual deberíais saber que Ana sólo fue a una clase de meditación. Luego se aburrió, y prefirió dedicar su tiempo a algo más violento que le permitiera de verdad soltar todo el estrés que llevara dentro. Desde siempre había sido un poco bruta, la pobre. Así que se apuntó a _kick-boxing_, lo cual quizá explique lo que hizo a continuación. En su mente, ese señor tan bajito tenía respuestas, y había que sacárselas.

Podría haber preguntado amablemente. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizá podrían haber discutido el tema tranquilamente al amor de un buen fuego y una taza de té, porque ya se sabe que los hobbits son muy educados. En definitiva, podría haber reaccionado como una persona cuerda. Pero en su lugar prefirió hacerle un placaje digno de un portero de discoteca especialmente bestia al pobre Bilbo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú, y qué estoy haciendo aquí, eehhh? ¡Seguro que me habéis secuestrado, cabrones! ¡Uaaaaaaggggggh!

Queda claro que Ana nunca llegó a ser una experta en tener el estrés bajo control, y el _kick-boxing_ tampoco la había ayudado mucho. Aunque no os penséis que iba por la vida tirando por los suelos a la gente cada vez que se estresaba, nooooo. Como mucho lo pensaba, pero la acción en sí misma estaba reservada para el _top ten_ de situaciones estresantes. Y para ella, esta situación se acababa de llevar la medalla de oro con diferencia.

En cuanto al pobre Bilbo, como es lógico el hecho de que una muchacha de la Gente Grande, desconocida y con un atuendo cuestionable, se abalanzara sobre él sin miramientos y lo echara por tierra había sido demasiado. Así que, como no podía ser de otra manera, sin más ni más se desmayó.

* * *

En este punto, los enanos del bar se habían unido ya al júbilo generalizado (y por supuesto, ya habían empezado a regar sus gargantas con alcohol, qué clase de gente serían si no).

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Biiiilbo. ¡Te han atacado y te has desmayado! ¡Como una damisela en apuros! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- chillaba un coro de voces, entre risas, codazos, y mucho señalar a la pantalla.

\- ¡Ahem! ¡Yo no me desmayo tan fácilmente! ¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia! ¡Que me enfrenté a Smaug en mis tiempos, por favor!- intentaba defenderse Bilbo, que empezaba a sentirse indignadísimo. Estaba quedando fatal, y encima delante de Frodo, que lo había criado casi como a un hijo. Empezaba a sospechar que después de que todo este lío acabara ya no iba a tener el respeto de nadie.

\- Claro que sí, tío Bilbo, claro que sí, lo que tú digas. Aunque me pregunto por qué nunca me habías contado estos detalles, tío...- dijo Frodo, intentando contener las risillas que intentaban escapársele.

\- ¡Porque no pasaron, maldita sea! ¡Esto es algún tipo de brujería! ¡O una maldición, más bien!

De fondo se seguían oyendo las risas de los enanos, particularmente de Fili y Kili, que acababan de unirse a la fiesta después de dejar a su tío por perdido y no podían dejar de notar lo mucho que había cambiado Bilbo:

\- Ay, Bilbo, qué mal te sienta la vejez.

\- Has engordado, y mucho, señor hobbit.

\- Y esas arrugas, ¿ves esas arrugas, Kili?

\- Las veo, Fili. Vaya desgracia, con lo buen mozo que era cuando le conocim…¡AU!

Bilbo se había hartado y había empezado a propinar bastonazos a los dos jóvenes enanos, cosa completamente lógica, si se piensa. Que vale que fuera un hobbit bien educado y todo un Bolsón, sí, pero su parte más Tuk estaba harta de que le difamaran de esa manera. "_Malditos enanos desagradecidos, para esto les ayudo yo en sus aventuras con dragones, bah"_, pensaba.

El peligro inminente de un bastonazo bien dado acalló un poco a los enanos, y a algunos les permitió pararse a pensar un poquito más detenidamente en la situación:

\- Pero, un momento. ¡El señor Bolsón tiene razón, esas cosas no pasaron! No sé vosotros, pero yo no recuerdo a ninguna mujer interrumpiendo nuestra reunión. ¿Y cómo puede ser que nuestro saqueador esté aquí, pero a la vez le estemos viendo en ese aparato?- preguntaba Balin, y con razón. Siempre había sido más de pensar que sus compañeros.

\- ¡Eso, eso!

\- ¡No tiene sentido!

\- ¡Que alguien lo explique!

\- ¿Nadie se pregunta qué ha querido decir esa chica con "cabrones"? ¿Acaso el señor Bilbo criaba cabras muy grandes?- preguntó tímidamente Ori, inocente de él. Pero todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado voceando sus dudas existenciales como para dignarse a hacerle caso.

\- A ver, a veeer, que no cunda el pánico. En realidad es muy sencillo. Pensad que la chica en cuestión ha caído en una especie de… cómo llamarlo… realidad alternativa. Y ahí puede pasar cualquier cosa. De hecho, estad atentos, porque los poderes de la "Maldición Mary Sue", o MMS como a mí me gusta llamarla, no han hecho más que empezar…

Hay que reconocer que a Manwë le quedó bien ese discursito. Incluso metió un cierto tonillo apocalíptico a su voz hacia el final, para más dramatismo. Pero los enanos no se dejan impresionar fácilmente:

\- Eso no tiene sentido.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que puede haber otro yo por ahí?

\- ¿Y si la barba del otro yo es más grandiosa e imponente que la mía?

\- ¡Eso, eso! ¿Cómo podríamos seguir adelante con esa vergüenza?

Todos reaccionaron con horror ante esa posibilidad, así que queda claro y meridiano que un enano tiene muy ordenadas sus prioridades. Entre ellas, no se solía encontrar la de darle vueltas a un tema durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, siempre suele haber alguna excepción a la regla, en este caso en la forma de Dori:

\- ¿Pero es que nadie piensa en las consecuencias? ¡Se cambiaría todo lo que pasó después! ¡Podría ser desastroso!

\- Sssssshhh- intentó acallarle Varda, aún bajo los efectos del alcohol a juzgar por lo mucho que seguía arrastrando las palabras.

\- Pero…

\- Sssssshhh.

\- ¡Pero es que…!

\- Ssssshhh. Naaaada. No te preeeocuuuupes. A quién le impoooorta.

\- ¡Pero el destino del mundo está en juego! ¡Y…!

\- Caaaalla. Eso no es problema nueeestro. Como mucho es problema de las versionesh alternativas de nosoootros.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿Acabáis de crear una realidad paralela en la que probablemente todo se vaya al traste, sin despeinaros? ¿Y sólo para vuestra diversión? ¿Y os da igual? ¡¿Pero qué clase de locura es esta?!

\- Efectiiiivameeente. Reláaaajate y atiende, que al final nos vamosh a perder lo que pase.

\- ¡PERO ESO ES…! ¡AAAGHHH!

Y es que no cabían las palabras para expresar tanta indignación. Dori, viendo que era el único preocupado por estos temas, se echó las manos a la cabeza y se le oyó murmurar algo como "¡Estamos en manos de perturbados!". Sin embargo, viendo que no tenía nada que hacer, y puesto que estaba bastante seguro de que estaba muerto y total, ya no le podía pasar nada peor, acabó por rendirse y regar sus preocupaciones con un poco más de alcohol. Eso sí, se sirvió un Martini porque él era un enano con clase.

Mientras tanto, los enanos en la pantalla habían empezado a acudir a ver qué era toda esa conmoción. Sus versiones reales no podrían haberse imaginado nunca la sorpresa que se les venía encima.

\- Ehem… Kili, ¿por qué ahí eres moreno? ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO TIENES BARBA?!

\- ¡NO LO SÉ, HERMANO, NO LO SÉ! ¡ES UNA DESGRACIA!- gimió el jovenzuelo, agachando la cabeza para que nadie viera cómo se le humedecían los ojillos. Y es que perder la barba, en esta o en cualquier otra realidad, es una tragedia para cualquier enano que se precie, casi al nivel de congeniar con elfos, fijaos lo que os digo. Terrible.

Todos los compañeros que tenía cerca le intentaron mostrar su solidaridad a base de palmaditas en la espalda, bien fuerte. Que si no se disloca el hombro es que no hay suficiente sentimiento detrás del gesto. Pero se quedaron congelados de la sorpresa de nuevo cuando vieron a alguien más aparecer en pantalla. Y es que, llegando a la escena con su calma y majestuosidad características, apareció Thorin. O una versión remarcablemente más joven y, por qué no decirlo, arrebatadoramente atractiva del rey enano.

\- ¿Y ése quién es?

\- Pueeees… por descarte, tiene que ser Thorin.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo? ¡Si es el más viejo de nosotros!

\- No entiendo nada.

\- ¡Pero mirad, tiene la misma cara de siempre, la de héroe trágico atormentado!

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡En eso son igualitos!

Los enanos se giraron hacia la barra para ver a su líder, y comprobar cómo efectivamente el de la pantalla y él tenían la misma expresión, como de pensar profunda y dramáticamente en cosas de vital importancia. Continuamente. Seguramente no les habría impresionado tanto saber que la mayor parte del tiempo lo que pasaba habitualmente por la cabeza de su líder eran pensamientos de la altura intelectual de "_Mierda, se me ha metido una china en la bota y me da pereza sacarla"_ o _"Creo que me dejé mi mejor par de calzones en Erebor"_. Y es que por muy majestuoso que seas no se puede estar todo el rato dándole vueltas a cosas graves, aunque tampoco es que se lo desmintiera a los demás. Que había una imagen que mantener al fin y al cabo.

El caso es que Thorin, al sentir todas las miradas clavadas en él, salió a medias de su ensimismamiento actual. Cuando se vio a sí mismo tan rejuvenecido le fue apareciendo una sonrisilla en la cara, y Dwalin, que era el que estaba más cerca, le pudo oír decirse por lo bajini:

\- Debo admitir que hice desmayarse a una o dos buenas damas enanas en mis tiempos…

"_Eso sería porque de joven sudabas como un cochino al más mínimo ejercicio, so atontado" _pensó Dwalin, pero no se lo dijo. Y no porque fuera su rey y le respetara mucho, sino porque era su amigo y ahora que parecía que iban a estar juntos hasta después de la muerte, no era un buen momento para andar rompiendo amistades duraderas. Puro instinto de preservación, vaya.

En definitiva, y viendo que la única presencia femenina que podía acosar e intentar llevarse tras un arbusto a su otro yo parecía bastante más interesada en poner a Bilbo en íntimo conocimiento con el suelo, empezó a relajarse un poco. Viéndole más animado, le hicieron un sitio en el sofá, y sin el texto indecente delante y con el apoyo de sus compañeros (a base de palmaditas disloca-hombros y mucha, mucha cerveza, por supuesto), pudo empezar a olvidarse de la experiencia traumática que acababa de vivir. Aunque visto en retrospectiva, no le iba a durar el contento mucho tiempo al pobre, pero en fin, dejemos eso para luego.

\- ¿Y por qué él sale ahí más joven y yo no, eh? ¡Que parezco vuestro abuelo sacándoos de excursión!- exclamó de pronto Balin, indignadísimo.

Esa simple pregunta le daba pie a Melkor para meterse con una nueva víctima, así que sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó a la explicación:

\- A ver, chaval, muy fácil. Parece que la maldición ésta ha hecho que esa realidad paralela se parezca a las películas. Aquí al colega Thorin se le necesita hecho un mocetón para atraer el ojo de las féminas, pero a ti, que no tienes ninguna fan loca que te quiera hacer hijos, pues no.

\- ¡Pero yo soy más joven y debería…!

\- Que no.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Que nadie te quiere.

Porque sí, porque Melkor es así, un villano cruel y sin límites. En su rincón, Sauron casi se desvanece del gusto al ver a su churri mostrar tanta maldad infundada junta, porque ese era el tipo de cosas que mantenían la llama de su relación. Una esclavización por aquí, una dominación mundial por allá, todo muy afrodisíaco, ya se sabe. Mientras, los demás recién llegados se estaban preguntando qué narices es una película, y qué clase de criatura al servicio del Enemigo es una fan. Legolas, que ya llevaba por allí un tiempecito y además había sufrido en sus carnes los efectos de ambas cosas, negó con la cabeza y, con un tonillo que dejaba entrever un profundo trauma psicológico, dijo:

\- Mejor no queráis saberlo.

La alegría de la huerta, el muchacho. Mientras tanto, en la pantalla Ana estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que había dejado al hobbit inconsciente y de que había un montón de enanos rodeándola. Las miradas de perturbada mental y peligrosa que lanzaba a su alrededor fueron suficientes para atraer la atención de todos los congregados frente a la tele, algunos con miedo y otros con la esperanza de ver más violencia gratuita (_coff coff no quiero señalar a nadie pero Melkor y Sauron coff coff_).

* * *

Ana empezaba a notar una cierta tensión en el ambiente. Así pensándolo, se dio cuenta de que acababa de atacar a un señor que había resultado ser bastante inofensivo, a lo loco, sin más. Y ahora había otro montón de señores, bajitos también pero muy notablemente fornidos, a los que parecía que no era buena idea enfrentarse. Así que, optando por la diplomacia, se levantó leeeentamente y sin movimientos bruscos, puso su mejor sonrisa de oreja a oreja y preguntó:

\- Hola, amables señores. ¿Alguien podría decirme quiénes sois vosotros y qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Si no hubiera habido encantamientos extraños de por medio, probablemente los enanos habrían visto simplemente a una mujer desconocida ataviada de forma extravagante, que seguramente no estuviera en su sano juicio a juzgar por la forma en que estaba sonriéndoles, que parecía que se iba a desencajar la mandíbula. Entonces, indudablemente habrían optado por el tratamiento más gentil y sensato en estos casos. O lo que es lo mismo, dejarla inconsciente de un buen golpe en la cabeza con el mango del hacha y abandonarla en alguna zanja, para que no molestara ni se inmiscuyera en su misión secreta. Porque los enanos son así, gente con tacto. Y seguramente, esa habría sido la opción más sabia y que más dolores de cabeza habría evitado.

Pero para su desgracia, al estar cerca de Ana a la Compañía ya le estaba afectando la maldición. Así que en lugar de un peligro potencial vieron a una exótica damisela en apuros, evidentemente desorientada y en necesidad urgente de su caballerosa ayuda. Pues tal es el poder de una Sue y lo que las hace tan temibles.

Así fue como, en contra de todo sentido común, Balin hizo de portavoz y los presentó:

\- Somos la Compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble, aquí reunidos para discutir un importante cometido. A su servicio, señorita.

Es verdad que alguna sospecha tenía, porque le sonaba de algo todo lo que estaba viendo, pero simplemente no se lo podía creer del todo y una respuesta así la sacó un poquitín de sus casillas:

\- Já, claaaro, sí, y yo soy Sissí Emperatriz, no te jode, anda ya…

\- Qué forma de hablar tan exótica y encantadora, señorita Sissí. Permítanos que la ayudemos a levantarse del suelo, y por favor siéntese y póngase cómoda. Tiene aspecto de haber pasado por algo terrible, señorita.

\- ¿Quiere una taza de té? Seguro que le hará bien.

\- Ori, vete a ver si queda algo de comida para la señorita.

\- ¡Voy!

Así, sin saber muy bien cómo, la mal hablada de Ana se encontró siendo dirigida a un cómodo sofá por un montón de enanos de lo más solícitos, bajo la atenta mirada de Thorin (ya que obviamente hacer algo más que mirar intensamente no es digno de su rango). Mientras, dejaban a Bilbo olvidado en medio de su recibidor, ahí desplomado cual saco de patatas. Qué considerados. Sin embargo, Ana estaba bastante aturullada por tantas atenciones y no podía más que preguntarse que qué clase de droga se habría tomado toda esa gente. Tampoco podía dejar de preguntarse porqué narices la estarían mirando todos con ojitos tiernos. Pero sobre todo, dudaba sobre si en serio alguien acababa de decir algo que sonaba como "Es hermosa hasta sin barba", y si debía sentirse halagada u ofendida por ello.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **hacer que los enanos vayan viendo lo que han hecho con ellos en las películas me abre taaaantas posibilidades para la risa que no me he podido resistir, así que sí, podéis considerar que los del bar son los personajes de los libros (con alguna que otra licencia artística que me tomo con ellos XD) y los que ven por la pantalla, sus versiones de película. Van a salir todos escaldados, para su desgracia y nuestra risa :D

Así que eso, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya hecho reír. Comentadme lo que os ha parecido, a qué personajes queréis ver ridiculizados, o el secreto de la existencia en un bonito y sano review. Y sentíos libres de recomendar esta historia a amigos, familiares, conocidos, e incluso a gente aleatoria por la calle. Que ese puede ser el inicio de una hermosa amistad ;D


	3. El Incidente de las Coles

Ana estaba bastante sorprendida. Vale que no tuviera ni la más remota idea de qué estaba pasando. Vale que tampoco supiera quiénes eran toda esa panda de desconocidos, que parecía que se habían escapado o de una convención o del psiquiátrico, no estaba muy segura. Vale que la hipótesis de que había sido secuestrada por unos chalados cobraba cada vez más fuerza. Pero lo que no podía tolerar es que estuvieran hablando de ella, a escasos metros, como si no estuviera. Y tampoco tenía intención de quedarse calladita ante las barbaridades que estaban soltando a su costa.

\- Miradla, es demasiado alta para ser una de los nuestros, pero demasiado baja para ser humana.

\- ¡Y es bastante voluminosa! ¡Como una buena enana!

\- ¡Pero no tiene barba, la pobre!

\- ¿Será una mestiza?

\- ¡Seguro! Y con un trágico pasado a causa de esos escandalosos orígenes, no cabe duda.

Como veis, los efectos de la MMS eran terriblemente fuertes. Pero por un momento Ana pudo dejar de lado lo extraña que era su situación actual, porque estaba bastante más preocupada por otra cosa. Podía aceptar que estaba ligeramente del lado regordete de la población. Podía aceptar que la llamaran rellenita, o de hueso ancho, porque en definitiva era cierto y ella misma reconocía ser más amiga del chocolate en grandes cantidades que del ejercicio. Pero tampoco era para tanto, que aún no era más fácil saltarla que rodearla al fin y al cabo, y hasta ahí podía llegar. Que la llamaran gorda en su cara ya era otro tema. Así que de pronto se levantó de un salto, sobresaltando a los enanos más próximos y haciéndoles tropezarse entre ellos, para su vergüenza. Y, cómo no, empezó a despotricar:

\- ¡Vale que me llaméis bajita, eso es verdad! ¿Pero voluminosa? ¿¡VOLUMINOSA!? ¿Quién *** os habéis creído que sois? ¡Yo tengo un gran mundo interior, como me decía mi madre! ¡NO SOY VOLUMINOSA!

Los enanos se quedaron pasmados ante tanto volumen de voz, pues no solían tener mucho trato con 'damiselas extranjeras exóticas', según lo veían ellos. Por todo lo que ellos sabían, y dado que Ana había hecho poco más que eso desde que apareció, gritar podía ser la forma normal y educada de comunicación para ella. Así que Balin, siempre muy diplomático, le dijo:

\- ¡DISCÚLPENOS, SEÑORITA! ¡NO ERA NUESTRA INTENCIÓN OFENDERLA! ¡PARA NOSOTROS, EL QUE UNA DAMA OCUPE UN VOLUMEN IMPORTANTE ES UN CUMPLIDO! ¡PERO NO DEBIMOS HABLAR DE USTED ASÍ EN SU PRESENCIA!

Así, a pleno pulmón, gritando bien fuerte, que no se diga que los enanos no son perfectamente capaces de captar, respetar y compartir las costumbres de los demás. A veces, claro. Cuando les afecta una maldición, por ejemplo. Sin embargo Ana, a quien le habían tocado una fibra sensible y no estaba muy por la labor de actuar de forma razonable, le daban igual ya todas las disculpas que le pudieran ofrecer:

\- ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ *** ME GRITAS?! ¡¿DE QUÉ VAS?!

\- ¿NO ES ÉSTA LA FORMA DE COMUNICARSE DE SU PUEBLO, SEÑORITA?

\- ¿PERO QUÉ PUEBLO NI QUÉ PUEBLA? ¡QUE YO SOY DE CIUDAD, CABALLERO! ¡Y YA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME VACILEN! ¡DECIDME AHORA MISMO DÓNDE ESTOY Y QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!

Balin estaba a punto de responderle, lo cual probablemente habría desatado más caos si cabe todavía, pero alguien se lo impidió. Más de un alguien, de hecho. Y es que los demás enanos habían estado observando tranquilamente el intercambio hasta que empezaron a notar que la discusión estaba alcanzando un volumen que hacía vibrar peligrosamente los cristales de las ventanas y a sus pobres tímpanos sufrir como nunca hasta entonces. Así que decidieron cortar por lo sano y, como tenían las manos ocupadas en taparse las orejas para protegerse (y alguno hasta intentó usar la barba ajena como tapón de oídos), los más cercanos optaron por abalanzarse sobre Balin y derribarle entre todos, de forma que lo más que se pudo oír durante un rato bajo ese montón de kilos de enanos apilados fue un muy elocuente "Ghgdfhsafhjrhfgfhfg".

A estas alturas, Ana empezaba a estar bastante segura de la inestabilidad mental de esta gente. Quería irse de allí, pero no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar si simplemente se tiraba por una ventana y huía haciendo la croqueta, lo que le resultaba más y más tentador con cada segundo que pasaba. Así que se decidió a tantear el terreno por la vía del diálogo, aunque andaba un poco escasa de candidatos. Hizo mentalmente una evaluación rápida de la situación: _"Veamos, tenemos al señor bajito y educado desmayado frente a la puerta, no hace falta buscar culpables por eso, pero la ruta está bloqueada. Vale, bien. Tenemos un montón de bastardos que me han llamado gorda en un montón unos sobre otros. No parecen una amenaza inmediata, pero no tienen pinta de ir a solucionarme nada. Los rodearé y veremos a ver si no se llevan una buena patada de refilón, por listos. Todo correcto, no entremos en pánico, Ana. Aún te queda el señor mayor vestido de gris, es el que menos perturbado parece de los aquí presentes. Un momento, qué es esa nube de humo, por qué pone esa cara tan feliz… A saber qué es eso que está fumando, vale, descartado, probablemente no saques nada de un fumeta. Eso nos deja a ese señor moreno y con pinta solemne, que vaya pelazo que tiene que podría ser imagen de Pantene, pero no te desvíes del tema, Ana. Ha estado todo el rato apoyado en la pared mirando perturbadoramente desde la distancia, pero bueno, parece la opción menos mala. Allá vamos."_

Sorteando la pila de enanos, que estaban demasiado ocupados comprobando si sus pobres oídos habían sufrido o no un daño irreparable (y alguno que otro estaba lamentándose porque alguien, no diremos nombres, había llenado la barba de otro alguien de cerumen), Ana avanzó muy decidida hacia Thorin, pisoteando con mala leche toda mano, pie, o barba que se le ponía al alcance, porque algo de rencor tenía, para qué negarlo. El enano en cuestión parecía impasible, y eso Ana se lo tomó como una buena señal, así que preparó su mejor voz de negociadora razonable (sin gritos esta vez) y le dijo:

\- A ver, tú, que pareces más normal, escúchame un momento. Mira, no sé cómo he llegado aquí ni qué se supone que está pasando, tampoco sé quiénes sois ni qué queréis, pero todo esto es muy raro y me gustaría volver a mi casa. Así que si nadie se opone, yo me voy a ir de aquí pacíficamente y nadie tiene porqué llamar a la policía ni acusar de secuestro a nadie, ¿pillas por dónde voy? ¿Eh?

Y por si no había quedado claro que no le importaba ser cómplice de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando mientras la dejaran irse en paz, le guiñó un ojo a Thorin, así en plan conspiratorio. Nadie le había dicho nunca a Ana que no sabía guiñar los ojos y que cuando lo intentaba, parecía que le estuviera dando un ataque. Así que en conjunto, sus técnicas de persuasión más bien parecían un caso grave de tic nervioso, pero tampoco importó mucho.

Decir que Thorin siempre había sido parco en palabras sería decirlo muy suavemente. Es más que posible que se estuviera preguntando si esa extraña tenía algún tipo de enfermedad grave y si esa enfermedad sería contagiosa, pero hay que reconocer que cuando la ocasión lo requería él sí que sabía dejar a un lado los detalles sin importancia e ir al grano. Así que, apartándose milímetro a milímetro de la que a sus ojos era una posiblemente contagiosa mujer enferma, de forma que no se notara que en esencia estaba huyendo (porque los enanos majestuosos no huyen, no señor, claro que no), le dijo:

\- Como Balin ha revelado tan descuidadamente, somos la Compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble. Yo soy Thorin Escudo de Roble y entenderá, señorita, que aunque pareciera que el juicio de los demás está enturbiado por el alcohol y una buena cena yo no puedo dejarla ir sin sospechar de sus motivaciones.

Cuando hablaba, repartía, estaba claro. Dicho lo cual, se retiró a la mesa donde Gandalf seguía sentado, y procedió a fulminar a Ana con su mejor _Mirada de Rey Enano Épico e Intimidante®_. Desde una distancia segura, eso sí. Ella no se quedó atrás y le aguantó la mirada sin pestañear, porque había crecido con varios hermanos y estaba más que acostumbrada a intentos cutres de intimidación de ese tipo.

Así que de esta forma se los encontró el pobre Ori, cuando volvió de la despensa llevando los últimos pastelillos que había sido capaz de encontrar después de mucho rebuscar (que en ese momento Bilbo estuviera desmayado en el suelo fue algo bueno, porque eran sus pastelillos favoritos que guardaba con mucho celo sólo para él y le habría dado otro pasmo de haberlos visto desaparecer). De un lado, la encantadora desconocida (JÁ), y del otro, su respetadísimo jefe, mirándose el uno al otro como si estuvieran echando un serio. Echando un vistazo alrededor, vio a todos los demás enanos apilados en una montañita y a Gandalf sentado a la mesa y riéndose él sólo. Así que, notando que la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente y sin nadie a quien recurrir, hizo lo único que le pareció adecuado en ese momento. Se acercó a Ana y con una sonrisa tímida le ofreció los pastelillos, que a eso le habían mandado al fin y al cabo.

Al ver los pastelillos, Ana se sintió furiosa. Y no porque le ofrecieran comida en medio de la situación como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, no, si no furiosa con el traidor de su estómago, que decidió expresar su aprobación interpretando una muy sonora versión de _Cantata de Rugidos Hambrientos en Re mayor_. Y también furiosa consigo misma, porque se conocía bien y al oler esos pastelillos sabía que no iba a ser capaz de decir que no. _"Maldito sea mi estómago y mi 'gran mundo interior'"_, pensó, mientras se rendía y se dirigía a la mesa dejando a un lado la tensión acumulada para hablar del tema civilizadamente con un pastelillo en cada mano.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el bar, la fiesta no decaía. Todos habían tenido para reírse un rato con los intentos de diplomacia de Balin y el inesperado talento musical del estómago de Ana. Aun así, entre tanto alborozo había quien aún tenía un par de neuronas a pleno funcionamiento:

\- ¡Un momento, un momeeeentooo! ¿Por qué, si se puede saber, todos los demás parecemos estúpidos cuando esa chica está cerca, pero a Thorin parece que no le afecta, eeeehhh?- preguntó Dwalin, y con razón.

\- Interesante pregunta, mi querido enano- respondió Melkor. Como algunos de los allí presentes ya sabían, nunca venía nada bueno para nadie después de que Melkor te llamara 'querido'- Tal y como yo lo veo, hay dos opciones. La primera, la MMS no ha funcionado del todo bien y nuestro querido Thorin ha tenido la suerte de librarse. Pero no pongas esa cara de alivio, maese enano, porque la segunda, y la opción más probable si os interesa mi opinión, es que estemos ante ese tipo de historias en que la Mary Sue en cuestión despierta unos sentimientos incontrolables en nuestro real amigo, que al principio son reprimidos, pero crecen con el tiempo y acaban por explotar en un espectáculo de drama, adversidades, declaraciones de amor que requieren más palabras de las que Thorin dice en una semana entera y pasión. Sobre todo MUCHA pasión.

Al oír la expresión 'sentimientos incontrolables' Thorin había empezado a perder la sonrisa. A la altura de 'declaraciones de amor' su cara empezaba a bordear el espanto, y llegando a 'pasión' el pobre estaba francamente lívido. No pudo evitar gritar horrorizado ante la idea de tener que ver en pantalla esa ofensa a su buen nombre, y encima que los demás lo vieran también. Se encogió sobre sí mismo y se abrazó las rodillas, balanceándose adelante y atrás con los ojos muy abiertos y murmurando "No, otra vez no" y "Perdonadme, antepasados, soy una deshonra". Se ve que no se tomaba muy bien ciertos temas, el muchacho. Sus compañeros estaban librando una batalla interna entre consolar a su líder o reírse de él abiertamente, y al final se decidieron por una extraña mezcla de palmaditas en la espalda y risillas mal disimuladas como toses, porque en el fondo le tenían cariño a Thorin pero una oportunidad de reírse de un amigo no se deja pasar así como así.

Y en esas estaban, mientras en la pantalla Gandalf, Thorin y Ana mantenían una conversación aparentemente muy seria.

* * *

Ana estaba muy cansada. Llevaba un buen rato hablando con el fumeta y el moreno Pantene, que resulta que era el jefe del cotarro, sin sacar mucho en claro. Básicamente le habían dicho que como por culpa del tal Balin (el que se parecía a Papá Noel según ella) sabía quiénes eran y que tenían una misión secreta, que no se podía ir de rositas, que a saber a quién se lo iba a contar, que aunque fuera poca información podía servir de mucho en malas manos. Se lo habían dicho con palabras mucho más altisonantes, claro, pero la esencia era ésa. Además le habían dejado claro que no sabían ni quién era ella ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero que ya lo averiguarían le gustara a ella o no, que no le cupiera duda. La verdad es que esto le vino bien, porque el asunto de que no se llamaba Sissí y no era emperatriz de nada prefería aclararlo en otro momento, que bastantes quebraderos de cabeza había tenido hoy. También le habían dicho que tenían prisa y que se iban a la mañana siguiente pero que no la podían dejar ahí tampoco, así que aunque no fuera la solución ideal se la llevaban con ellos de momento a su especie de aventura y ya verían a ver si la podían dejar en custodia de alguien por el camino, o si se les ocurría algo mejor. Y no, no podía negarse, muchas gracias. Lo que ella había entendido en todo esto básicamente era que se encontraba en compañía de un montón de locos que estaban completamente convencidos de que eran la Compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble, también parecían creer firmemente que tenían que ir a Erebor y derrotar al dragón y bla bla bla, y lo peor, pretendían que fuera con ellos. En pijama. Por medio del campo. Y sin quejarse. Pues lo llevaban claro. Al menos tuvo el buen tino de no decir nada sobre que ella había leído su historia en un libro hace tiempo, y tampoco dijo nada de las películas, ni de que sabía algún detalle de lo que les iba a pasar, porque entonces seguramente la habrían tomado por una especie de vidente en su desproporcionado juego de rol y no la habrían dejado en paz. En fin, al menos no parecían excesivamente hostiles (miradas perturbadoras del tal Thorin aparte), así que decidió seguirles el rollo por esa noche, disimular y fingir que estaba terriblemente cansada, e irse a 'dormir'. En realidad tenía toda la intención de esperar a que todos los demás se durmieran y salir de allí echando leches en una dirección aleatoria, y ya llegaría a alguna parte, o al menos eso esperaba. Así que, aprovechando que Bilbo había vuelto en sí, le pidió perdón por lo que le había hecho porque en realidad, el pobre por alguna razón parecía tan perdido como ella y le daba algo de penilla, y le preguntó si podía descansar en alguna parte. El hobbit o era muy buena persona, o seguía medio atontado por el placaje, o le afectaba la MMS, o una mezcla de las tres, pero el caso es que amablemente la guió hasta una habitación de invitados. Y allí estaba Ana, sentada de piernas cruzadas en una cama ridículamente pequeña para ella, esperando a que toda esa gente se durmiera. Lo cual no parecía que fuera a pasar pronto, porque les había dado por ponerse a cantar una canción sobre montañas y tesoros y demás chorradas. _"Pero qué se creen que es esto, un musical de Broadway o qué. Al menos hay que reconocerles que la caracterización y la ambientación la han clavado, eso sí. Hay que ver qué cosas raras hace la gente loca con recursos"_, pensó, mientras sin poder evitarlo se iba quedando adormecida poco a poco. Era de ese tipo de personas capaces de dormir en cualquier situación, incluso de pie si la pillabas en un día especialmente agotador.

Despertó al rato, con toda la casa en silencio. Para su disgusto, seguía en esa pequeña cama en medio de una casa desconocida, o sea que no había sido un sueño raro, pero no se desanimó, porque tenía un Plan. De los importantes, de esos que casi puedes oír la mayúscula. Mirando por la ventanita del cuarto, vio que era noche cerrada y, no oyendo absolutamente nada, se decidió a aventurarse en el pasillo. Horizonte despejado. Avanzó de puntillas todo a lo largo del corredor, sintiéndose como una profesional del sigilo, una experta de la discreción, una ninja incluso… hasta que se tropezó con un aparador, haciendo bastante ruido no tanto por el golpe, si no por los improperios que se le escaparon, que se había dado en el dedo meñique del pie, con lo que duele eso. Por suerte para ella, el coro de ronquidos proveniente de la mayoría de los enanos que ni se habían molestado en buscar una habitación y se habían quedado por ahí tirados en el salón, consiguió tapar su pequeño accidente. Así que, con la música de _Misión Imposible_ resonando en su cabeza, consiguió cruzar el vestíbulo y llegar hasta la puerta sin que nadie la detectara. No había tenido muchas esperanzas, pero para su sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta y no tuvo problemas para salir. Así que, sin más ni más se encontró libre para ir a dónde quisiera…

El único problema es que todas esas colinas y casitas adorables no le sonaban de nada. _"Manda narices reconstruir Hobbiton para el disfrute de cuatro perturbados, si les sobra el dinero que me lo den a mí…" _pensaba, mientras elegía una dirección aleatoria y echaba a andar. Al fin y al cabo, por mucho dinero que hubieran invertido la reconstrucción tenía que acabarse en alguna parte, y tarde o temprano llegaría a la civilización con gente cuerda y normal, o eso creía ella. Pobrecilla. El caso es que se tiró un par de horas andando, tampoco muy rápido porque recordemos que iba descalza y además es de naturaleza vaga, cuando empezó a amanecer y se encontró en medio de un campo de coles de lo más ordenadito.

Los hobbits de bien son gente madrugadora. O, bueno, algunos de ellos. El caso es que la dueña de aquel campo, una buena señora hobbit llamada Prímula Tallabuena para quien sus coles eran su orgullo y alegría de vivir, estaba despierta aquel día. Había empezado a prepararse un desayuno ligerito, de cinco platos nada más, cuando vio a una individua sospechosa atravesar su jardín. Y lo que es peor, pisotear todas sus coles. Así que se armó de su escoba y de toda su justa indignación, y salió a perseguir a la intrusa y a darle su merecido a base de escobazos. A Ana esto la pilló por sorpresa y algún que otro escobazo bien dado se llevó antes de reaccionar y salir corriendo en dirección contraria gritando como una posesa. Como Ana estaba bastante fuera de forma, aún le costó un buen rato perder a su perseguidora, pero al final sus piernas más largas le dieron ventaja y Prímula Tallabuena, Defensora de las Coles y Otros Vegetales Comestibles, tuvo que contentarse con insultarla muy fuerte y alertar a medio Hobbiton de su presencia, dándoles tema de conversación para una semana. Puede que al final esa historia se acabara conociendo como el Incidente de las Coles, donde un temible monstruo gigante atacó el huerto de una señora hobbit totalmente inocente e indefensa que sacó fuerzas de la flaqueza para ahuyentarlo, y que los padres la usaran para asustar a los niños hobbit; puede ser, pero ellos son así, hay que perdonarlos por embellecer la realidad un poquito de vez en cuando.

Mientras tanto, Ana seguía trotando por ahí, en busca de algún sitio a salvo de la señora entusiasta de la escoba donde pararse a recobrar el aliento, sin darse cuenta de que estaba volviendo a su punto de origen. Encontró por fin un arbolillo apartado del camino donde apoyarse y, mientras recuperaba oxígeno haciendo más ruido que una locomotora, notó de nuevo en su bolsillo una cosa extraña que no estaba ahí antes, podría asegurarlo. La sacó y, como ya os imaginaréis, se encontró con una nota doblada con un tufillo a cerveza más potente que en la anterior. En la misma caligrafía de la otra nota, se podía leer:

_HOOOOOOLIIII DE NUEVO :D :D_

_A ver, tonti, no intentes escapar, que no te vamos a dejar._

_Cada vez que te alejes de la Compañía, una desgracia caerá sobre ti._

_Esta vez ha sido una hobbit adorable con una escoba, pero podemos ponernos más creativos._

_Podemos mandarte… mosquitos, por ejemplo. Una nube de mosquitos que te persiga._

_O un pitido en los oídos._

_O todavía peor, un montón de humedad, para que se te rice el pelo._

_QUE SOMOS MUY CHUNGOS, EH._

_Pero no te ofendas XD XD_

_Por cierto, mira para arriba que te espera un día de lo más interesante._

_Besis :)_

_\- Manwë y esa peñita guapa_

Estaba cansada. Estaba harta y no entendía ni cómo había llegado esa nota ahí, ni quién era el tal Manwë ni su 'peñita guapa', ni por qué sentía la necesidad de escribir como un adolescente adicto a los emoticonos. Y para colmo, levantó la mirada de la nota y efectivamente, saliendo por la pequeña puerta redonda y verde que había esperado dejar atrás, se encontró con el tal Thorin, que le estaba echando su _Mirada de Rey Enano Épico, Intimidante y Muy Cabreado®_. Parecía que tenía muchas de ésas el tipo.

"_Efectivamente, vaya día que me espera"_ pensó, mientras saludaba al supuesto Rey con su mejor expresión de Yo-Sólo-Estaba-Estirando-Las-Piernas-Antes-De-Irnos-Soy-Inocente. No estaban las cosas como para andar antagonizando a un montón de perturbados con probable resaca, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¡viva el poder reconciliador de la repostería! ¡Y viva Ori, que es adorable el condenado! Eso sí, tranquilidad, que ninguna col ha sido dañada para la creación de este capítulo. Y ya que estamos, ni Pantene ni Misión Imposible me pertenecen ni me pagan por hacerles publicidad gratuita, pero no estaría de más… (*guiño guiño*)

En fin, aquí os traigo otro capítulo, con Ana intentando adaptarse a la situación con escaso éxito, monólogos mentales aleatorios (me encantan las conversaciones de Ana consigo misma en su cabeza), miradas con marca registrada, y señoras hobbit muy sádicas. Bajo esa adorable apariencia se esconden auténticos instrumentos para la dominación mundial, ojo ahí, no digáis luego que no avisé.

¡Y muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis! Me encanta saber si os ha hecho reír, si no, o si vosotros también sois defensores de las Coles y Otros Vegetales Comestibles (yo no, puagh), así que dejadme cualquier comentario en un bonito review, que son buenos para la salud. La mía y la vuestra, lo dicen los científicos, como una de ellos os digo que en la ciencia se puede confiar XD

¡Por cierto! Como intento responder por PM a todos los reviews que me dejáis, para que veáis que la comunicación va en todos los sentidos, pero a los anónimos no puedo, pues lo digo por aquí, que esta es mi nota de autora y la utilizo como quiero XD

_WildWinds618229_: ¡Buenas! Gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegro de que te parecieran graciosos los capítulos, hago un pequeño baile de la victoria cada vez que alguien me dice eso :) Si le tienes mucho cariño a tu nombre, ten cuidado, porque la pobre Ana va a sufrir alguna que otra situación perturbadora para ella (y graciosa para nosotros XD) Y me encantó el chiste, pierdo la cabeza por los chistes malos, no me puedo resistir :'D

Y a todos, os digo, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! Estoy muy ocupada con trabajos y cosas serias de la vida universitaria, pero bueno, haré lo que pueda. ¡Hasta entonces!


	4. Hacia Erebor va una burra (rin rin)

El altivo enano, por suerte, se contentó con ignorarla mientras subía la cuestecilla hasta donde estaban ellos. Eso sí, tampoco perdía ocasión de echarle una buena _Mirada_®de las suyas cada vez que veía la oportunidad. Que se notara desde lejos ese desdén tan regio que se le daba tan bien, claro que sí.

Sin embargo, parecía que el resto de los enanos se habían despertado bastante más efusivos. La mayoría estaban saludándola gesticulando mucho y agitando los brazos de un lado a otro, como si la conocieran de toda la vida. Con la excepción de Kili, claro, que básicamente estaba haciendo los mismos gestos acompañados de algún que otro saltito (porque era muy energético el chaval), pero en dirección a un arbusto que había por allí cerca. Como Ana iría descubriendo más adelante, resulta que por las mañanas el joven heredero se levantaba siempre con tales legañas que no veía tres en un burro. Y nadie se lo decía nunca porque les gustaba echarse unas risas de buena mañana a su costa, que eso es buenísimo para la salud.

En cuanto a ella, estaba de nuevo sumida en un mar de dudas. Porque vamos a ver, era la segunda nota rarita que recibía, y que encima aparecía en su bolsillo sin explicación aparente. Así que se estaba replanteando su hipótesis previa de que todo fuera un sueño. Siguiendo la lógica de la película _Origen_, referente en galimatías mentales como todos sabemos, Ana se decía que, pensándolo bien, ya que no recordaba cómo había llegado allí y encima no hacían más que pasar cosas raras, tenía que estar soñando. Y como una vez había visto en un documental de madrugada que en cuanto te das cuenta de que estás soñando pero no te despiertas puedes empezar a manipular lo que sueñas, decidió intentar alterar lo que pasaba y así probar su teoría. _"Claro que sí, esto no puede fallar_", pensaba.

Como suele ocurrir con todos los planes a prueba de fallos, fracasó estrepitosamente. Y es que Ana decidió imaginarse a Thorin con un tutú rosa y flores en la barba bailando _El Lago de los Cisnes_, así porque sí, porque le tenía una miaja de rencor y estaba un poco molesta con que la mirara mal continuamente, así que no estaba de más ridiculizarle aunque fuera en sueños. Se puso a mirarle intensamente durante un buen rato, entrecerrando los ojillos y frunciendo el ceño de tanta concentración, la visión de lo cual le hizo cuestionarse al rey enano la salud mental de la chica. Pero vamos, que no se diga que ella no lo intentó, estuvo tanto rato echándole esa mirada perturbadora que al final Thorin empezó a sentirse incómodo y, con la excusa de estar preparando a su poni para el viaje, se fue escondiendo disimuladamente detrás del animal, luego con gran destreza fue poniendo a otros enanos entre él y la chica, y al final acabó en la punta opuesta del lugar, a la cabeza de la expedición. Pero que conste que él no había huido, ojo, era una "retirada estratégica hacia una posición de liderazgo". Claro que sí.

El caso es que Ana se encontró de pronto y sin saber muy bien cómo mirando a un poni, y un fugaz vistazo alrededor le confirmó que su plan no había tenido éxito alguno. Así que, por si acaso al intentarlo más veces funcionaba, repitió el proceso con todos los miembros allí reunidos de la Compañía, uno por uno, con idéntico resultado. Cuando iba por Dwalin, imagen mental especialmente perturbadora dado el descomunal contraste entre el guerrero chungo allí presente y la alegre florecilla estival que se estaba imaginando, decidió dar el proyecto definitivamente por perdido, y así salvaguardar algo de la cordura que le quedaba (una sobredosis de enanos aguerridos vestidos de encantadoras bailarinas de ballet puede ser peligrosa para la salud mental de cualquiera, niños, tenedlo en cuenta). Para entonces, entre unas cosas y otras casi toda la Compañía estaba lista para marchar, y Ana seguía igual de confusa que al principio.

Fue en aquel momento cuando algún lumbreras comentó que no había un poni preparado para la muchacha y que qué podían hacer, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Como Ana pensó que lo más sabio sería dejarse llevar por la situación hasta que se fueran aclarando las cosas, ya fuera un sueño particularmente peleón o una realidad de entre las más extrañas que le habían tocado vivir; y no tenía mucha intención de llevarle la contraria a toda esa gente por si acaso, así fue como se vio ante el primer problema de los muchos que le irían surgiendo en su disparatada aventura. El transporte. Ante la falta de poni, algunos vieron la oportunidad perfecta de mostrarse caballerosos con una dama. O lo que ellos entendían por caballerosidad, al menos.

Básicamente, Ana se vio asaltada por una procesión de enanos que le ofrecían compartir sus respectivos ponis con ella, con mucho meneíto sugestivo de cejas, para más énfasis. La MMS ataca en cualquier momento y hasta para cosas tan triviales como ésta, como veis. Sueño o no, cuando llegó el turno de Bombur y el enano muy amablemente le ofreció incluso usar su barba como una especie de cinturón de seguridad (cosa que, bien mirada, no es tan mala idea), Ana no pudo más y salió corriendo en dirección al agujero hobbit más cercano, gritando que no se preocuparan, que eran muy amables pero que prefería buscarse su propio poni. Cualquier cosa con tal de huir de la posibilidad de pasarse horas y horas recibiendo piropos a la altura de "Es usted pesada cual roca, señorita" o cualquier cosa por el estilo, que seguro que algo así es muy halagador en la cultura enana.

Como aún era pronto y al saqueador no se le veía por ninguna parte, los enanos más jóvenes y ágiles decidieron que aún tenían algo de tiempo y podían seguirla (para velar por su seguridad y que no se escapara, claro, no para hacer tiempo hasta la partida y seguir mostrándole su caballerosidad, qué va). Así Fili, Kili y Nori echaron a correr tras la pobre Ana, por supuesto bajo la _Mirada Reprobatoria de Rey Enano Indignado_® de Thorin a lo lejos.

* * *

Entretanto, en el bar, las cosas se habían relajado. Hasta cierto punto. Pero esto nunca puede durar mucho teniendo en cuenta de quiénes estamos hablando, claro. Aulë había vuelto a entrar y se había sentado en el suelo entre todos los enanos, con su ataque de emoción casi completamente bajo control (con la excepción de que de vez en cuando sin venir a cuento no se podía contener y abrazaba al que le pillara más cerca y le felicitaba por la sedosidad de su barba, pero este tratamiento viniendo de su creador les hacía sentirse muy honrados). Por su parte Sauron se había hartado de estar enfurruñado en un rincón y había resuelto hacer palomitas y compartirlas con el Melkitor de su alma para reconciliarse; y palomitas de las buenas, ojo, con su mantequilla y todo, sin reparar en gastos. También es verdad que no había tenido en cuenta que estaba en una sala a rebosar con criaturas naturalmente dotadas de estómagos sin fondo. Así que su romántico plan de comer palomitas mientras se susurraban dulces planes de dominación mundial al oído se fue al traste cuando Sam, sorprendiendo a todos una vez más con habilidades que surgen ante la adversidad (o ante el olor a comida deliciosa), le arrebató el bol y empezó a pasarlo entre los allí reunidos. Hay que decir que todos los que no llevaban un tiempo por allí y desconocían el manjar quedaron muy complacidos, sobre todo al ser comida robada ante las narices de otro, que con ese regustillo de travesura sabe mejor.

Así que en esas estaban, bebiendo cerveza y comiendo palomitas mientras veían tranquilamente la televisión. Una estampa bastante normal si no tenemos en cuenta a los personajes, vaya. Por supuesto, Kili fue objeto de risa por no ser capaz de limpiarse adecuadamente las legañas ni en esta ni en ninguna otra realidad, que se ve que hay cosas que permanecen. Cuando llegó el momento en que Ana iba mirando con cara de concentración extrema a cada uno de los enanos, eso sí, hubo un poco de desconcierto:

\- ¿Qué le pasa a la muchacha, acaso está indispuesta?- preguntó Nori, al tiempo que usaba la distracción para robarle el bol de palomitas a Bofur. Listo, el mozo.

\- ¡Cierto! ¿Por qué mira a nuestros otros yo tan fijamente? ¡Es un poco perturbador!

\- A ver, a ver, que no cunda el pánico, gente. Como jefazo del cotarro que soy, voy a usar mis poderes superiores para ver qué está pensando nuestra Sue. A ver, ahí voy…- dicho lo cual, Manwë cerró los ojos, se llevó dos dedos a las sienes y se puso a pensar fuerte. Y así se quedó un buen rato, sin decir nada, concentrado en su tarea, mientras a sus espaldas algunos de los demás Valar cuchicheaban entre ellos:

\- ¡No sabía que se podía hacer eso! ¿De dónde lo habrá aprendido?

\- No, si está claro que Eru siempre ha tenido favoritos.

Pero esta conversación tan llena de envidia mal disimulada se vio ruidosamente interrumpida por las carcajadas de Manwë, que de repente se había caído al suelo de la risa y estaba ahí, rodando y sin respiración entre carcajada y carcajada. Lo único que pudieron sacarle fue algo como:

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…tutú…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

Se ve que había conseguido su objetivo, aunque en esos momentos no lo pudiera comunicar. Como el estruendo que estaba montando les impedía oír lo que venía de la televisión, decidieron sacar a Manwë rodando de allí, a ver si con un rato al fresco se tranquilizaba. Hay que decir que le empujaron con ayuda del mango de una escoba y no se arriesgaron a tocarle, que cualquier precaución ante alguien que se comporta así es poca. Con el jefazo fuera, aunque alguna risotada especialmente fuerte aún les llegaba a través de la puerta, pudieron reincorporarse a la diversión, justo a tiempo para ver a Ana correteando por medio Hobbiton.

* * *

La chica en cuestión estaba de lo más entretenida intentando encontrar a algún hobbit lo suficientemente despierto como para indicarle dónde conseguir un poni, mientras además intentaba dar esquinazo a tres enanos muy galantes y empeñados en hasta poner sus capas encima de los charcos para que no tuviera que pisarlos y ensuciarse. Lo cual resultó más de una vez en pies que se trababan y un amago de abrazo de lo más cariñoso al suelo por parte de Ana, sólo impedido por la rápida intervención de Nori. Y digo que estaba entretenida por decirlo finamente, porque la pobre estaba comprensiblemente cada vez más tensa. Si todo era un sueño, la verdad es que no hablaba nada bien de ella y de su salud mental estar soñando tales tonterías, para qué lo vamos a negar. "_No podía soñar con estar en un spa, no, me toca soñar esto"_, pensaba. Y si todo era verdad y había sido secuestrada por una panda de locos con mucho dinero… prefería no pensarlo, había demasiados interrogantes. _"Eso sí, en ese caso habría que reconocerles que han conseguido unos extras de lo mejorcito, que todos los que me encuentro son de tamaño hobbit y van vestidos como para ser la envidia de los mejores cosplayers"._ Con algo más de tiempo obtendría respuestas, seguro. Eso sí, de forma más inmediata le preocupaba que aún no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a conseguir transporte si no tenía dinero para pagarlo, y además todos aquellos a quienes había preguntado le habían dicho que no tenían ningún poni que pudieran vender y que preguntara en la siguiente finca.

En esas estaba, tras haberse recorrido medio pueblo sin éxito, cuando Fili, Kili y Nori se la encontraron por fin regateando con un hobbit, ya casi a las afueras. La cosa es, no estaba regateando precisamente por un poni. No, qué va. Lo único que había podido encontrar a la venta era una burra, un tanto vieja pero correosa y resistente, y que por algún milagro era capaz de aguantar su peso. Quizá no era el transporte más digno del mundo, pero ya estaba harta de buscar y tendría que servir. Así que ahí estaba, intentando cambiar a la burra por la goma que le sujetaba el pelo y tres flores que había cogido por el camino (igual no era una genio de las finanzas, la chica, pero estaba desesperada y sin blanca) cuando los tres enanos decidieron intervenir y regalársela en una muestra de galantería. Obviamente eran de la opinión de que las flores y los bombones están pasados de moda. Aunque a Ana no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de deberle nada a nadie, lo aceptó con la promesa de que se lo devolvería en algún momento, y solucionado por fin este tema emprendieron el regreso con el resto de la Compañía.

Posiblemente, si no hubiera habido una MMS por en medio la estampa de una chica y tres enanos llegando y teniendo que arrastrar entre los cuatro a una burra muy reticente habría bastado para provocar la risa en la Compañía. Cosa que se habría acrecentado cuando Ana intentó subirse por primera vez a su noble montura y se cayó por el otro lado. Pero en fin, tal y como están las cosas, se limitaron a ayudarla a subir, los muy sosos. Dado que ya habían esperado bastante y Bilbo seguía sin aparecer, Thorin dio la orden de partir sin perder más tiempo. Muy regiamente, por supuesto.

Ese fue el inicio de una muy épica aventura, llena de peligros y adversidades pero también de hazañas heroicas. Así, un montón de enanos subidos en ponis, un mago que tenía la costumbre de fumar sustancias indeterminadas y reírse sólo, y una chica cuya burra parecía empeñada en tirarla al suelo se pusieron en marcha hacia el horizonte… bueno, igual bien pensado el inicio no fue tan épico, pero ya me entendéis.

Para entretenerse en el camino, Fili y Kili decidieron que hablar con su nuevo objeto de atenciones favorito sería una gran idea, aunque no sabían muy bien qué temas podrían interesarle a esa "exótica e intrigante forastera". Así que empezaron por lo seguro:

\- Díganos, señorita Sissí, ¿qué nombre le va a poner a su montura?

Era esa una buena pregunta, de hecho. No se lo había planteado hasta ese momento, pero siempre había pensado que, si alguna vez tenía un caballo, no se podría resistir a ponerle cierto nombre. Y no es que su burra se pareciera mucho a un caballo, pero era lo más cerca que había estado nunca de tener uno, así que…

\- ¡La llamaré Sardinilla! ¿Te gusta tu nuevo nombre, Sardinilla?

La noble montura en cuestión no parecía muy contenta, porque redobló sus esfuerzos en tirar a Ana al suelo, con rotundo éxito. Si pudiéramos leer la mente de la burra, probablemente nos encontraríamos con que además tenía toda la intención de darle una buena coz, y seguramente lo habría hecho de no ser por Gandalf, que en ese momento pasó por ahí rodeado por una nube de humo de olor indefinido y entre risillas ayudó a Ana a levantarse y le dijo:

\- ¡Creo que le gustas! ¡Jijijijijiji!

Habiendo caído sobre sus nobles asentaderas, dolorida y llena de polvo del camino, Ana no le veía la gracia.

* * *

La congregación del bar no había podido evitarlo, y aquellos a los que la caída de Ana les pilló a mitad de llevarse las palomitas a la boca acabaron por escupirlas a altas velocidades de la risa, lo que llevó a que los de las primeras filas recibieran los proyectiles y se intercambiaran insultos a los respectivos ancestros, seguido por un brindis a la salud del otro, que ya se sabe que los enanos son buena gente y no guardan rencor mucho tiempo (a no ser que seas un elfo, claro). Incluso así, Bilbo, que era un gran observador, tenía una pregunta ente tanta algarabía:

\- Gandalf, ¿por qué parece que a ti esta extraña maldición no te afecta tanto como a los demás?

\- Porque soy un Maia, por supuesto. No es tan fácil causarnos algún efecto.

\- ¿Lo qué? – preguntaron elocuentemente los que no tenían mucha idea de lo que significaba esa palabra.

\- Ya está otra vez alardeando- murmuraron por lo bajini los que conocían al mago desde hace tiempo.

\- Qué va, chavales. Parece ser que en esta historia el mago va a actuar como una especie de tipo simpaticón al que acudir en busca de consejo. Como si fuera un abuelito adorable con tendencias de casamentera. No es raro verlo en el mundo de las Sues- dijo Melkor, que para despreciar tanto este tipo de historias estaba muy puesto en el tema. Quizá secretamente disfrutaba de ellas, qué sabe nadie, que el mal corrompe hasta límites insospechados…

Sin embargo, Gandalf no se lo tomó muy bien. Lívido de furia, exclamó:

\- ¡Pero qué insulto es este para mi dignidad! ¡Hombre, por favor! ¡Con la de misiones en las que he intervenido! ¡Con el mismísimo destino de la Tierra Media en juego, maldita sea! ¡Y me decís esto! ¡Verme ridiculizado así! ¡ARGH!

Y se puso a darle caladas a su pipa. Caladas muy furiosas, eso sí. Quedaban unos cuantos escépticos a los que ninguna de estas explicaciones convencían, sin embargo:

\- Si quieren mi opinión, es porque está constantemente fumando sustancias extrañas, si ustedes me entienden.

Aquí Frodo vio la oportunidad de resolver una duda que había tenido durante muchos años, así que aprovechando la ocasión dijo:

\- Es verdad, Sam. Gandalf, ¿cómo es que fumas tanto y qué se supone que fumas exactamente? Nunca has sido muy específico con eso, y a veces da que sospechar…

Y aquí Gandalf, harto de que le tomaran por el pito del sereno y habiendo tenido bastante de tanto vilipendio hacia su persona y tanto interrogatorio, puso su mejor cara de mago cabreado, frunció el ceño con entrega y, con esa voz autoritaria que te deja los pelillos de punta y sólo él sabe poner dijo:

\- Un mago no fuma mucho. Ni poco. Fuma exactamente lo que se propone.

Sin una palabra más, y mirando mal a todo el mundo, salió del bar dejándoles con la palabra en la boca. Y sin respuestas. Así son los magos, les gusta mantener el misterio. Y ser los reyes del drama, también.

El resto de los allí reunidos concluyeron que sería mejor dejarle estar, que ya se calmaría o se aburriría y volvería a entrar para no perderse nada. Porque en el fondo, todos sabían que un poco cotilla sí que era, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, y le gustaban los culebrones como al que más. Mientras tanto, devolvieron su atención a la pantalla. Ellos tampoco estaban muy por la labor de perderse ni un minuto, que se ve que llevar una maruja dentro es cosa generalizada.

* * *

De mal humor, Ana volvió a subirse a su 'fiel' montura, entre las miradas preocupadas de los miembros más cercanos de la compañía.

\- Señorita Sissí, ¿está usted bien?

"_Ay, es verdad, se creen que me llamo así. Es un nombre ridículo, ya estoy harta. Igual si les digo que he mentido sobre mi identidad se ofenden o algo y no quieren saber más de mí…"_

\- A ver, un momento, aclaremos una cosa. Os mentí. No me llamo Sissí, me llamo Ana. Sí, lo sé, soy una persona terrible por mentiros, deberíais dejarme aquí y tal…

El silencio siguió a sus palabras. Los enanos la miraban con cara de circunstancias. Estaba empezando a albergar la esperanza de que se fuera a acabar tanta tontería, pero no. Lo que ella no sabía era que la MMS estaba a pleno funcionamiento, así que no nos debe extrañar que Balin rompiera el silencio para decir:

\- Lo entendemos, señorita. Todo cuadra. Debe ser usted una fugitiva que huyó de su tierra por alguna tremenda injusticia contra su persona, por supuesto. Al conocernos en circunstancias tan chocantes, no pudo evitar darnos su nombre real y ahora pretende disimularlo con un alias.

\- ¡Es verdad, nadie se fijaría en un nombre tan vulgar como Ana!

\- ¡Ey, oye! ¡Sin insultar!

\- Tranquila, señorita. Puede confiar en nosotros. Incluso la llamaremos Ana, si usted lo desea. ¿Verdad, muchachos? ¿Verdad que le guardaremos el secreto a la _señorita Ana_?- preguntó Balin, muy entusiasta, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Ana en plan conspiratorio.

Ante el coro de síes que siguió a la propuesta, Ana no pudo más que echarse las manos a la cabeza con un bufido de exasperación. _"Sean o no producto de mi imaginación, estoy rodeada de idiotas"._

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¡bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de las locas aventuras de una Mary Sue! Se recomienda leerlo mientras se escucha el villancico al que hace referencia el título, porqué no. Más risas garantizadas. Queda la duda de quién es más burra, si el animal o su jinete. ¿Se nota que me gusta versionar canciones? XD

No me pude resistir a ponerle ese nombre a la fiel montura de Ana, piruletas virtuales a quien pille la referencia ;) Por cierto, de nada por haceros perderle el respeto a todos los enanos y sobre todo a Thorin con esa imagen mental en tutú tan encantadora ;D Esa escena como dibujo de portada de la historia sería genial, pero eso tendrá que hacerlo alguien con más talento que yo (como podéis comprobar por mi pobre intento de dibujar a Ana en mi deviantart XD) Así que si alguien se anima, ¡que lo comparta!

Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y comentando, cada vez que veo un review nuevo soy una autora feliz. Sé que las actualizaciones van lentas, por ocupaciones de la vida, pero no os preocupéis que sé cómo acaba esta historia y tengo toda la intención de compartirla hasta el final con todos vosotros, antes o después :) Así que ya sabéis, dejadme lo que os ha parecido el capítulo, el nombre que le pondríais a vuestro burro o lo que más os plazca en un review.

¡Llega el espacio reservado para responder a comentarios!

_WildWinds618229: _¡Gracias por seguir comentando, y de nada por responder! No me quedo a gusto como autora si no respondo a lo que se me comenta y tengo la costumbre de hacerlo desde hace mucho, así que la falta de PMs no me va a parar XD Me alegro de dejar sin aire de la risa, en realidad es ése mi plan para la dominación mundial, BWAHAHAHA. Si te gustaron las miradas con marca registrada, ya irás viendo que tiene muchas. Y Gandalf tiene un tema ahí con su pipa que no quiere reconocer, como hemos visto. Me pregunto si también afecta a los de su alrededor XD

Y ahora, un momento muy especial de esta nota de autora. Y es que este capítulo se publica hoy en concreto porque es un día muy destacable, así que se me ha ocurrido dedicar y regalar este capítulo a mi sis, ¡que es su cumpleaños! ¡UEUEUEUEUE! ¡FELICIDADES, SIS! Un año más anciana pero no más sabia por mucho que digas que sí ;D Y espero que tu regalo te haya hecho reír, ¿qué mejor que eso? No seremos familia biológica pero como si lo fuéramos, que mejor sis no se puede tener (ahí te van sentimentalismos para un año, no esperes muchos más, que nos conocemos XD) ¡Disfruta mucho del día! :D

Ahora sí, me voy despidiendo, que me está quedando una nota más larga casi que el capítulo XD Así que a todos os digo, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Reducción de enano a las finas hierbas

Una vez que Ana consiguió permanecer más de diez minutos seguidos sobre la burra sin que Sardinilla atentara contra su persona ni una sola vez y la enviara directa al suelo, a la chica le bastaron sólo unos pocos minutos más de viaje para llegar a tener una revelación trascendental. Un descubrimiento sobre las raíces mismas de la vida y el universo, sólo al alcance de unos pocos privilegiados… O bueno, puede ser que las molestias en sus nobilísimas posaderas provocadas por no estar acostumbrada a montar en tan excelente corcel le nublaran un poco el juicio, quizá, porque básicamente había descubierto que estos animales son unas criaturas fuertes, independientes, y un poco rebeldes. Vamos, que hacen lo que les da la real gana. O al menos, Sardinilla era así. Al principio, desde su inexperiencia Ana había intentado dirigirla para que girara en los momentos apropiados, o para que fuera más o menos rápido según el ritmo del resto de la Compañía; y lo más que había conseguido era que Sardinilla se parara cinco minutos enteros a un lado del camino mascando el pasto y mirando a una mariposa, para exasperación de los allí presentes. Así, como para demostrar quién mandaba de verdad en esa expedición. Al final, Ana había aceptado que su fiel montura era más cabezota que ciertos enanos incluso y se movía para dónde ella quería y cuando ella quería, sin remedio, así que llevaba la mayor parte del viaje tirada encima de la burra con la misma gracia que un saco de patatas, con la esperanza de que su cabalgadura siguiera al resto de animales y no la tirara al suelo más veces.

Eso sí, no tener que hacer nada le había dado tiempo para pensar. Es verdad que de vez en cuando la distraía la ocasional interrupción de Fili y Kili, quienes seguían empeñados en su misión diplomática de darle conversación cada vez que se les ocurría un nuevo tema que les pareciera de interés. Igual los pobres estaban un poco desesperados ya, o quizá es que a dos jóvenes e inocentes enanos prácticamente recién salidos de su roca natal les resulta difícil hablar con una exótica extranjera, pero el caso es que empezaban a tocar asuntos de rabiosa actualidad como los diferentes tonos de verde de las hojas y el tema estrella de las conversaciones incómodas, la meteorología. Incluso se habían embarcado en una apasionante discusión los distintos tipos de piedrecitas que se iban encontrando por el camino. Sólo les escuchaba a medias, pero podría jurar que en cierto momento estuvieron casi cinco minutos enteros discutiendo sobre el parecido con Dwalin de una roca que dejaron atrás en la vera del camino. Así y todo, Ana había llegado a dos conclusiones sobre su situación. La primera, si al final resultaba que estaba inmersa en un juego de rol gigantesco llevado por unos cuantos locos, antes o después se les tendría que acabar el presupuesto para decorados, caracterización y demás, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir con ellos y al primer signo de civilización o se cansarían del juego, o ella huiría haciendo la croqueta si hacía falta. La segunda, si finalmente todo era un sueño, lo más apropiado parecía ser esperar a que se acabara sin más, de forma natural. Lo que se iba a reír Mat de ella cuando se lo contara.

Llegó un momento en que el vaivén del viaje en burra y no tener nada más que hacer empezó a adormecer a nuestra expertísima amazona. Así que ahí estaba ella, sumida en sus cavilaciones, tan tranquila y medio ajena al resto del mundo cuando el sereno discurrir de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido bastante bruscamente (y de forma ciertamente maleducada, por qué no decirlo) por dos acontecimientos. El primero fue la llegada de cierto hobbit a todo correr gritando algo como "¡Esperad! ¡Lo he firmado!". Justo cuando el pensamiento a medio formar de que _Qué puñetas me importan a mí los asuntos legales de la gente_ empezaba a cruzar lánguidamente su mente, un segundo acontecimiento la mar de impactante acabó de despertarla. Un acontecimiento, en concreto, en forma de bolsa de monedas viajando a toda velocidad justito hacia su cara.

Quizá, si Ana hubiera sido una Sue hecha y derecha, habría desarrollado unos reflejos sobrehumanos de la nada y esquivado la bolsa, así, de repente. O quizá hubiera descubierto en el momento justo, en medio del subidón de adrenalina que dan situaciones de vida o muerte a la altura de esquivar una bolsa, que poseía unos poderes fantásticos la mar de útiles otorgados por los mísmisimos Valar, por qué no, para su misión en la Tierra Media. De tipo, pongamos, parar el tiempo, que cosas más raras se han visto en el aterrador mundo del _fanfiction_. Pero, desafortunadamente para ella, la única misión que tenían los Valar en mente era la de echarse unas risas a su costa, y Ana seguía siendo simplemente Ana, pues la MMS no le daba ninguna ventaja especial a ella ya que sólo afectaba a los de su alrededor.

Así que vio acercarse, sin ralentización dramática ni nada, el fatídico saquito. Y, dado que unos buenos reflejos nunca habían sido una de sus virtudes, su nariz recibió amablemente el impacto, acompañándolo de un crujido de pura alegría (y no porque hubiera algo roto, para nada). Es decir, que ya que no había desayunado, se comió una buena ración de dinero enterita, para ella sola. Y en esta situación, tuvo una reacción completamente normal y desde luego, nada desproporcionada:

\- ¡Me cago en todo! ¿Quién co** ha sido, eh? ¿Quién? ¡Juro que os mato, jo***! ¡Hijos de ****!

En ese momento se formó un cierto vacío a su alrededor, un radio de seguridad, porque tanto el hobbit como los enanos sabían reconocer a una moza cabreada cuando la veían. Sobre todo cuando usaba un lenguaje tan colorido, por así decirlo. Olvidando por el momento sus apuestas, ninguno de ellos dijo ni una palabra, ya fuera porque no sabían quién era el culpable, porque no querían reconocerlo (los muy cobardes), o porque seguían sin aliento después de incorporarse a toda prisa a la aventura (sí, Bilbo, todos sabemos que nunca estuviste en forma).

El silencio se extendía, y todos ahí sin saber qué hacer. Ana, en vez de calmarse, cada vez se ponía más furiosa al ver que todos la ignoraban. Justo en el punto álgido de su rabia, justito en ese momento, Thorin, que iba a la cabeza de la expedición y por lo tanto las novedades le llegaban con un poco de retraso, dijo:

\- Dadle un poni al hobbit y continuemos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Tal cual, pasando de ella tan regiamente, con clase, como un señor. Así las cosas, Ana no pudo más y sintió el deseo irrefrenable de desatar toda su ira de un solo golpe, contra Thorin como único objetivo porque él había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Así como idea igual no es la mejor de la historia, pero el enfado hacía que a Ana le importara todo un comino. Dándose cuenta de que la bolsa había caído de su cara a su regazo, la recogió y, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas apuntó directamente al cogote de Thorin…

Las consecuencias podrían haber sido terribles. Porque al fin y al cabo, tenemos entre manos a un enano que no pasa por alto fácilmente las ofensas reales o imaginarias, como todos sabéis. Y aún no llevaba el suficiente tiempo bajo el dañino influjo de la MMS como para perdonar según qué cosas. Si los hechos hubieran ocurrido de otra manera, probablemente habría mandado a freír espárragos a Ana y nuestra historia acabaría aquí, para su alivio y nuestra desgracia.

Por fortuna, la bolsa pasó de largo a su objetivo con un amplio margen de varios metros y fue a aterrizar entre un grupito de arbustos, donde asustó de por vida a una familia de ardillas, que nunca volvieron a ser las mismas. Ya sea por la inocente intervención del viento, porque los Valar no querían que se acabara la fiesta tan pronto, o simplemente porque Ana tenía menos puntería que un borracho, Thorin salió ileso y sin darse cuenta de nada.

Es curioso como los acontecimientos más insignificantes pueden tener consecuencias inesperadas. En este caso, la Compañía se quedó patidifusa al ver que Ana se echaba a llorar como una magdalena, berreando entre lágrima y lágrima:

\- ¡Nada me sale bien! ¡Buaahhh! ¡¿Por qué me pasan a mí estas cosas?! ¡Buaaahh! ¡Y encima sigo descalza, y llena de polvo! ¡Quiero una ducha! ¡Y zapatos! ¡Buaaahhh! ¡Y TENGO HAMBRE! ¡BUAAAHHH!

Algo de razón tenía, la pobre, que al fin y al cabo había sido insultada (sin querer), arrastrada a una misión en contra de su voluntad, perseguida por una hobbit que a pesar de su apariencia adorable metía unos escobazos que ríete tú de la lucha libre, abrumada por las atenciones de un montón de enanos, tirada varias veces al suelo por su burra llenándose en el proceso de polvo y arañazos, y recibido un bolsazo en toda la nariz que es posible que se la dejara torcida para siempre. Todo esto, en menos de un día, y por si fuera poco en pijama, descalza, y sin haber comido más que unos pastelillos (¡inaceptable!). Así que al final la tensión tenía que salir por alguna parte.

La Compañía estaba petrificada. Podían enfrentarse con hordas de orcos si hacía falta, pero dales una mujer llorando y se vienen abajo. Como no tenían muy claro qué hacer exactamente en estas situaciones, Balin, siempre tan diplomático, se acercó, le dio un par de palmaditas incómodas en la espalda y se aferró a lo único que veía que podía solucionar:

\- No se preocupe, señorita Sissí…

Aquí Ana le miró tan mal que tuvo que rectificar.

\- Señorita Ana, quería decir, claro. Aquí tiene, un poco de pan para esa hambre. Y en cuanto a sus pies, podemos encontrarle unas buenas botas y ropa más adecuada por el camino, ya que estamos. Todo irá bien, señorita, ya lo verá.

Más majo que las pesetas, Balin. Sin embargo, Ana no se lo tomó de la forma correcta:

\- ¡JAMÁS! ¡No voy a dejar que encima me vistáis con lo que os dé la gana, como a una muñeca! ¡Lo que me faltaba ya, hombre!

Y allí se quedó, enfurruñada y cruzada de brazos sobre su poni. Afortunadamente, como Sardinilla hacía lo que le daba la real gana y en ese momento le apetecía avanzar, nadie tuvo que preocuparse por si la dejaban atrás.

* * *

En otro lugar del espacio-tiempo, los parroquianos del bar no quitaban ojo a la pantalla. Se ve que cuando hay crisis nerviosas la audiencia sube como la espuma, oiga, que estar más allá de la muerte al parecer no te libra de ser susceptible al morbo. Excepto por la ocasional risilla mal disimulada cada vez que sus ojos recaían en Thorin (que aún no entendía nada, el pobre, y lo achacaba a que los Valar son un tanto peculiares), a Manwë se le había pasado el ataque de risa y se había reincorporado hacía rato. También, y sin que sorprendiera a nadie, hasta Gandalf había vuelto a entrar discretamente porque su alma de maruja había podido más que su orgullo. De hecho, estaban todos tan pendientes de la pantalla y había tanta expectación en el ambiente, que eso estaba empezando a afectar al mago. Le daba caladas a su pipa con tanta rapidez por culpa de la tensión televisiva, que pronto la sala empezó a llenarse de humo a un ritmo alarmante. Para cuando Frodo casi se ahoga intentando únicamente respirar y la pantalla apenas podía verse por el humo, Manwë se hartó de tanta tontería:

\- ¡A ver, gente! ¡Declaro desde ahora mismo impuesta la Ley Antitabaco en este bar! ¡Que ya ni se puede ver bien lo que pasa en la televisión, señores!

Dicho lo cual, Varda se inclinó hacia él y le susurró algo sólo para sus oídos. Algo que es muy probable que contuviera las palabras "hobbits medio ahogados" y "mantén tu imagen de líder bondadoso, cariño", y que hizo reflexionar al jefazo:

\- ¡Y también porque el humo es dañino para la salud, por supuesto! ¡Que no soy un insensible, vuestro bienestar me preocupa más que la tele, obviamente!

Obviamente, sí, se nota.

\- Así que, Gandalf y demás amigos del tabaco, a partir de ahora os lleváis vuestro vicio perjudicial a la calle, que aquí dentro no se puede fumar. ¡He dicho!

Hubo alguna que otra queja, pero ninguna más sonora que la de Gandalf, quien tenía a su pipa y a su hierba en más alta estima que a muchas personas:

\- ¿Qué clase de atropello es este, Manwë? ¿Qué clase de ley es ésa? ¡No puedes prohibirnos fumar!

\- Pues está bastante extendida en muchos sitios de la Tierra, para vuestra información. Y a mí me parece bien, así que lo copio. Mi bar, mis reglas, señor mago.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- MI. BAR. MIS. REGLAS.

Dicho eso, ambos se enzarzaron en una encarnizada batalla de miradas feroces, dando cada uno lo mejor de sí y demostrando todo su potencial. Y se miraron. Y se miraron. La nube de humo seguía aumentando y ellos seguían mirándose para cuando Melkor, armado de una jarra de cerveza (la más pesada que pudo encontrar), decidió poner fin a la discusión arreando un buen golpe en la cabeza primero a Gandalf, para que dejara de fumar; y luego a Manwë, porque le tenía tirria y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Un muchacho práctico que sabe resolver las situaciones comprometidas con diplomacia, como puede verse. Para cuando la nube de humo se disipó y los allí reunidos pudieron volver a ver algo, Melkor justamente volvía a entrar en el bar después de haber sacado de allí a los caídos con toda la delicadeza de la que se vio capaz (a patadas). Cuando le preguntaron que qué había pasado, mintió como un bellaco:

\- Nada hombre, no os preocupéis. Que se han ido a resolver sus diferencias muy civilizadamente a la calle para que podamos los demás seguir viendo la televisión en paz. Qué majos que son, ¿eh?

Y volvió a ocupar su sitio tan tranquilamente, con estilo, sin que nadie sospechara de su participación en el asunto. Nadie excepto Sauron, a quien guiñó un ojo conspiratoriamente. Pero también hay que decir que a Sauron no le importó mucho, porque cuando su Melkorcito del alma demostraba su naturaleza malvada a él le temblaban las piernas del gusto. Qué pareja tan adorable.

En cualquier caso, a nadie se le había ocurrido poner la televisión en pausa, así que para cuando todos devolvieron la atención al aparato, se podía ver a la Compañía en sus ponis avanzando por el paisaje. Sin más. Cuando hicieron un alto en el camino para satisfacer la llamada de la naturaleza, por decirlo finamente, los del bar decidieron que no necesitaban ver ese espectáculo.

\- Ugh, tampoco hace falta que veamos los detalles más mundanos de la historia, ¿no, compañeros? ¿Hay alguna manera de avanzar rápidamente hasta las partes entretenidas?

\- ¡Por supueeesto que -hip- la hay, amigo Leeegolas! Sólo teengo que darle a eshte botonciiito, creo - respondió Varda, que se había quedado con el poder supremo del mando a distancia en ausencia del jefazo. Señalando al botón de _fast-forward_, continuó - Eshtos humaanos de ahora son de lo más ingeniooosos. A veer, Bilbo, cuéntanoos, ¿cuál diríash tú que es la siguieente parte de interésh en vueestra aventura?

\- ¡Pues yo diría que todas! Porque en esos caminos se fueron forjando los lazos de amistad que unieron a nuestra Compañía y…

\- No mientas, señor Bolsón. Todos sabemos que no te aprendiste del todo bien el nombre de todos tus compañeros hasta llegar a la casa de Beorn, por lo menos… - apuntó Aulë, que se ofendía con todo aquel que no honrara a sus creaciones como es debido. Eso, y que a veces le gustaba liarla casi tanto como a Melkor, aunque jamás lo reconocería.

\- Nooo, qué va. Yo sabía perfectamente…

\- ¡Ajá! Así que por eso nos llamabas a todos continuamente _"señor enano"_, ¿eh, bribón?

\- ¡Sinvergüenza!

\- ¡No es mi culpa que todos vuestros nombre sean tan parecidos!

\- ¡Uy lo que ha dicho! ¡A por él!

Dicho lo cual, todos los enanos menos Balin y Thorin se lanzaron sobre el pobre Bilbo. Balin, porque se dijo a sí mismo que estaba demasiado viejo para estas cosas; y Thorin, porque un Rey Enano Majestuoso y Digno no hace tales niñerías (y más probablemente, porque sabía que si iba seguramente alguien le acabaría quitando su sitio en el sofá).

Tampoco es que los enanos le tuvieran rencor a Bilbo, qué va. De hecho, no les molestaba demasiado. Pero una oportunidad de un poco de pelea entre amigos no se deja pasar así como así. Así que ahí estaban, enzarzados en una épica batalla de coscorrones, tirones de barba, y lo que es todavía más terrible, cosquillas, cuando se pudo oír la débil vocecita de Bilbo viniendo de debajo de una pila de enanos.

\- ¡Pasad a los trolls! ¡A los trolls! ¡Y quitadme a este montón de desagradecidos de encima! ¡AGSBGSDFSGFG!

\- ¿Así que a los trolls, eehh? ¿Seguuuro que no te dejas naaada? ¿Cómo alguna -hip- eshcena donde se cuenta el terriiible pasado del pueblo enano y Thorin mira al horizooonte poéticamente?

\- ¿Eh?

Yavanna fue en auxilio de Varda y le recordó a esa mente alcoholizada que esa pobre gente no había visto las películas y ni siquiera sabían lo que eran. Y ya de paso, le tiró unas cuentas flores por encima, su sello personal.

\- Joooo, pero a mí me gushta cuando Thorin se queda miraaando a la nada melancólicamenteee...

A esto, Yavanna le dijo que espabilara y que dejara de comportarse como una _fangirl_, que se suponía que era una Valier seria y respetable. Esta vez sin flores ni nada.

\- ¡Bueeeeno, está bieeen! Olvidaaad que he dicho naaada. ¡A los trolls, pues!

Dicho lo cual, Varda apretó el botón con todas sus fuerzas. Así, en la parte de adelantar los acontecimientos hasta el encontronazo con los tres trolls hicieron caso a Bilbo. En la de quitarle a ese montón de desagradecidos de encima, no tanto, porque es muy entrañable y divertido ver una pelea entre colegas cuando no eres tú el que está debajo.

* * *

Ana había sido débil, tenía que reconocerlo. Todo había empezado por las botas. Con el temperamento de Sardinilla había acabado por ir andando una cantidad desproporcionada de tiempo, y después de que se le formaran ampollas sobre otras ampollas en los pies había acabado por ceder y la Compañía le había comprado unas buenas botas gastadas pero bien cuidadas a un granjero cuyas tierras estaban cruzando. Había que admitir que las malditas botas eran la mar de cómodas y no le había salido ni una ampolla desde entonces.

Pero bueno, las botas tenían un pase. Se podría decir que eran de primera necesidad, incluso. Lo que no se perdonaba a sí misma era haber cedido también en los pantalones y la chaqueta, que le compraron de segunda mano a una campesina. Pero es que eran tan monos, así hecho todo artesanalmente, y parecían tan cómodos y calentitos… Ya no se veía ropa así tan fácilmente. En fin, al menos la camiseta de vaquitas la había conservado y no se la iba a quitar por nada del mundo, que tenía una identidad que preservar, leñe.

En cualquier caso, habían recorrido ya bastante camino y no había señales de civilización por ninguna parte. Así que la hipótesis de los locos y su gigantesco juego de rol iba perdiendo fuerza. Además, según pasaba el tiempo e iba conociendo a sus compañeros y sus pasados, por mucho que intentara evitarlo, empezaban a caerle un poquito menos mal (y eso era lo más que estaba dispuesta a admitir). El viaje había sido bastante tranquilo y cómodo, eso sí, si no contabas con las inclemencias del tiempo y la falta de agua corriente, baños decentes, camas cómodas, artículos de higiene personal y otros temas que por lo que sea nunca nadie se digna a comentar en sus historias. Al olorcillo que desprende tanta gente junta después de un tiempo sin acceso a una ducha diaria se le podría hacer un poema. Igual "cómodo" no es la palabra más apropiada, pensándolo bien, pero al menos no había habido sobresaltos demasiado desagradables. Por tanto, en el camino Ana había llegado a una resolución muy zen consigo misma, y es que, ya fuera un sueño o cualquier otra cosa, iba a intentar disfrutarlo como la que más, qué leche. Que ya le gustaría a mucha gente verse en medio de una aventura en la Tierra Media. Y qué paisajes, oiga. Así que iba a dejar de cuestionarse tanto y dejarse llevar, y a intentar no ser tan borde con esa pobre gente. Lástima que esta resolución tan sana para su salud mental no le durara mucho, como vamos a ver.

La Compañía había acampado para pasar la noche, y Gandalf el fumeta había desaparecido a nadie sabía dónde por quién sabe qué discusión. En opinión de Ana, probablemente se le había gastado lo que fuera que fumaba y por eso estaba irascible, así que habría ido al bosque a ver si encontraba algo para reponer. Se ve que ya empezaba a conocerlos bien, la chica. Por su parte, Bilbo había ido hace un rato a llevarles la cena a Fili y Kili, quiénes se supone que estaban a cargo de vigilar a los ponis. Los demás estaban cada cual a lo suyo y Ana estaba ocupada siendo amable con Bofur y Bombur (porque parecían al cargo de la comida y a ella le gustaba cenar como a la que más), cuando se armó un revuelo bastante importante.

Viniendo del bosque se oyeron unos cuantos gritos, bastantes imprecaciones y mucho meneíto de hojas. A cualquier persona sensata jamás se le habría ocurrido ir a investigar, como sabía todo aquel que hubiera visto un par de películas de miedo, pero los enanos no se contaban entre ese tipo de gente. Así que allá que fueron, enarbolando las armas mientras cargaban entre gritos de guerra contra Ana no sabía qué. _Allá ellos con sus insensateces,_ pensaba. Alguien le gritó en un alarde de caballerosidad que se quedara en el campamento, que allí estaría segura. No hizo falta que le insistieran mucho, ciertamente.

Pero de pronto Ana se dio cuenta de una cosa. Estaba sola. Sola del todo. Ni medio enano a la vista. Hasta ahora nunca había pasado tal cosa, siempre había alguien de guardia. Era bastante curioso, la verdad. Una vocecilla interior le empezó a susurrar que sería una auténtica pena que no aprovechara esa oportunidad para algo, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, sólo había intentado huir una vez, qué clase de conformista era, qué diría su madre si la viera, etcétera, etcétera. ¿Es que no pensaba al menos volver a hacer la prueba antes de dejarse llevar por el curso de los acontecimientos, eeeehhh? ¿Subirse a una colina a ver si se veía algo de civilización desde arriba, aunque sólo fuera eso? ¿Qué daño hacía un poquito de exploración a nadie, al fin y al cabo?

Así que, sin darse cuenta, Ana se encontró con que había echado a andar sin saber muy bien cómo, siguiendo los consejos de esa voz interior misteriosa. Casi juraría que podía oír a lo lejos a la voz reírse disimuladamente, pero las voces interiores no hacen esas cosas, ¿no?

En fin, el caso era es que ya se estaba internando entre los árboles, intentando cruzar y llegar a una colina que veía cerca. Curiosamente, parecía que los arbustos y los helechos que proliferaban por el suelo se habían dispuesto de forma que ir a donde ella quería era siempre lo más difícil. Así que ahí estaba, peleándose con las plantas e intentando abrirse camino, sin darse cuenta de que lo único que estaba consiguiendo era acercarse más y más a la fuente de todo el alboroto. Llegó un momento en el que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que la visión de pronto de toda la Compañía luchando con tres cosas gigantes y un tanto deformes, que si sus escasos conocimientos sobre _El hobbit_ no le fallaban debían de ser trolls, consiguiera llamar poderosamente su atención. Bastante poderosamente. Tan impactada se quedó que usó la táctica ancestral de "cuerpo a tierra y camuflaje entre arbustos"así, casi sin pensar, haciendo caso de su instinto de supervivencia. Sin despegar la vista de la acción y sin preocuparse mucho del ruido porque con el jaleo que tenían montado nadie se daría cuenta de su presencia, procedió a arrancar un helecho cercano y a ponerse las hojas en el pelo y entre la ropa para completar su camuflaje.

Efectivamente, la idea no era digna de un Nobel, pero recordemos que la pobre actúa de forma bastante irracional en situaciones de estrés.

Desafortunadamente para ella, al ir a arrancar el helecho ocurrieron dos cosas. En primer lugar, dos de los trolls consiguieron recapturar a Bilbo y amenazaron con despedazarle. Lo que nos lleva a lo segundo, el que la Compañía dejara de luchar y soltara las armas, instalándose así el silencio. Lo que a Ana no le vino nada bien, porque permitió que se oyera alta y clara su aventurilla de camuflaje vegetal. El troll desocupado fue hacia donde estaba ella a investigar, y ella cerró los ojos fuertemente practicando el refinado arte de "si no lo veo, no existe".

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda, cagoentó, ¡mierda! ¡Siempre me pasan a mí estas cosas! ¿Por qué parece que se está alejando el suelo de mí? ¿Por qué estoy en el aire?"._

Aquí Ana cometió el error de abrir los ojos y ver que de pronto estaba sujeta por los pies a una distancia indecente del confortable y confiable suelo. Así que hizo lo único admisible en esa situación. Gritar como una condenada, por supuesto.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡BÁJAME, BÁJAME, BÁJAMEEEE! ¡SOCORROOOOOOO!

En su defensa, hay que decir que los gritos que profería rozaban el ultrasonido y casi cualquiera la habría soltado inmediatamente para protegerse los oídos de esa agresión timpánica, sobre todo estando tan cerca. Pero estamos hablando de un trol, de uno de piedra, así que no tuvo mucho efecto. En su lugar, el troll se acercó a la chica a la cara para examinarla mejor.

\- ¿Qué es esto, otro saquehobbit?

\- Nooo, nooo, qué va, soy un helecho. ¿Ves mis hojas, ves? – respondió ella, meneando a las susodichas para mayor efecto.

\- No sabía que los helechos podían hablar, Tom.

\- Es que no pueden, tonto. A mí me suena a que otro saquehobbit quiere engañarnos. ¡Pero no se nos puede engañar tan fácil, no señor! Tráelo aquí que lo vea.

El troll que la sostenía la llevó hasta donde estaban los otros dos, aun colgando boca abajo, por supuesto. Sobra decir lo inmensamente que echaba de menos su sofá Ana en esos momentos. Se estaba maldiciendo varias veces por haber llegado a pensar que podía disfrutar de la situación, cuando el tal Tom, que parecía el menos tonto de los tres, dijo:

\- ¡Pero si es una humana, muchachos! Una humana pequeña, pero servirá. ¡Nos la comeremos primero!

\- ¡Y ya viene aderezada, Berto! ¡Tiene hojitas, mira! Tú siempre dices que tenemos que comer más verduras.

\- Pues mejor que mejor. ¡Atémosla y preparémosla para asar! ¡Y a los demás también! ¡Hoy cenamos bien, muchachos!

Así, Ana tuvo el placer de ser atada en torno a un palo junto con unos pocos enanos y asada a fuego lento. Ser parte de un _kebab_ de enano es una experiencia única en la vida por la que todos deberíamos pasar alguna vez, estrecha lazos y enriquece como persona. Aunque ninguno de los allí presentes lo veía así en ese momento, pero bueno.

Desde el montoncito de gente restante metida en sacos, Bilbo intentó ganar tiempo diciendo que los enanos no venían preparados y que el secreto para cocinarlos era quitarles la piel antes. Se nota que estaba nervioso, el pobre, y se llevó más de una patada mal disimulada por parte de sus compañeros de montón. Cuando intentaron comerse crudo al pobre Bombur Ana le oyó cambiar de estrategia y gritar que todos estaban hasta los topes de parásitos, pero para entonces ella ya estaba rezando todas las oraciones que se sabía a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, y hasta a Superman, por si acaso. Cuando los enanos se dieron cuenta de lo que pretendía Bilbo, ayudados por la bota de Thorin impactando contra ellos, se sumaron de forma entusiasta a la idea y empezaron a competir por el honorable puesto de _Poseedor de los Mayores Parásitos de la Historia. _Justocuando parecía que los trolls no estaban muy convencidos del tema y el menú se iba a llenar de _Reducción de enano a las finas hierbas_, apareció Gandalf encima de una roca con su teatralidad habitual y la partió en dos cachos, dejando pasar los rayos de sol y convirtiendo a los trolls en roca.

"_Me preguntó de qué puñetas estará hecha esa vara. Nota mental: nunca recibir un bastonazo de Gandalf"._

Esos fueron los primeros y brillantísimos pensamientos que le cruzaron la mente a Ana tras haber sobrevivido a una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Tanto estar del revés no puede ser bueno para las capacidades mentales, está claro.

Gandalf ayudó a los enanos y a Bilbo a salir de los sacos y entre todos apagaron el fuego y devolvieron a tierra a los demás, sanos y salvos aunque quizá un poquito chamuscados. Tras unos minutillos para recomponerse, Balin se giró hacia Ana y le dijo:

\- Señorita Ana, es usted muy valiente y se lo agradecemos sinceramente, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Eh, que hiciera qué?

\- Venir en nuestra ayuda, señorita, no se quite mérito. Ha sido un acto valeroso y que pone de manifiesto su gran corazón, pero creo que hablo por todos si digo que preferimos verla segura…

\- Eh, eh, eh, para el carro. Yo no venía a por vosotros, yo estaba intentando subir aquella colina de allí y no sé cómo, me he liado y he acabado metida en esto.

\- No intente disimularlo, señorita. Nosotros sabemos la verdad. Si hasta intentó hacerles daño con esos chillidos que pegaba…

\- ¡Pero que os digo que no! ¡Que lo único que he hecho es esconderme y gritar! Yo no sé qué tonterías se os meten en la cabeza a veces…

\- Claro, señorita, claaaaro.

Frase que Balin acompañó con su ya habitual guiño cómplice y conspiratorio. Era obvio que iban a creer lo que les diera la gana. Y vosotros, queridos lectores, quedáis así advertidos de que, como aquí se ve, la MMS ataca en cualquier ocasión y con más fuerza que nunca. Ori, el oportuno e inocente Ori, aprovechó ese mismo momento para preguntar:

\- ¿Qué cosa es un Superman, señorita? Lo invocaba usted cuando estábamos al fuego. ¿Es algún tipo de magia de su tierra?

\- ¡Oh por todos los…! ¡No, no es ninguna magia! ¡Da igual! ¡Que os den a todos!

Dicho lo cual, les dio la espalda con muy mala leche y se puso a pensar en que maldita la hora en que abandonó su sofá. Ya os dije que su decisión de dejarse llevar y estar de buen rollito no duraría mucho, que las viejas costumbres nunca mueren.

* * *

Volviendo al bar, toda esta acción había sido seguida con mucho interés. Algunos estaban más indignados que otros con el resultado, eso sí. O al menos lo aparentaban, porque les parecía adorable enfurruñar a Bilbo. Así que un coro de voces se alzó de pronto, mezclándose unas con otras:

\- ¿Ha dicho parásitos, Fili?

\- Parásitos, Kili, efectivamente. Muy mal, señor Bolsón, muy muy mal.

\- ¿Parásitos, Bilbo? ¡Te parecerá bonito!

\- ¡Desvergonzado!

\- ¡Nos ofendes!

\- ¡Rufián!

\- ¡Yo no tengo parásitos!

\- ¡Ni yo!

\- ¡Ni yo!

\- ¡Yo no he sido, no he dicho tal cosa! ¡Ha sido ese otro yo!

\- ¡Intenta escaquearse, muchachos! ¡A por él!

Y todos se tiraron de nuevo encima del pobre Bilbo, que no ganaba para disgustos, a pegarse de broma entre ellos como viejos amigos (sin ánimo de hacer daño, o no mucho por lo menos) ante la mirada divertida de los demás. Hay que reconocer que es una imagen bastante entrañable, sobre todo para Oromë, que había visto oportunidad de hacer negocio y empezaba a organizar timbas para apostar sobre los ganadores de cada refriega. Siempre hay gente con visión comercial, oiga.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **me encantan los enanos con sus peleas bienintencionadas ;D ¿Qué sería esa misteriosa voz interior de Ana? ¿Llegarán sanos y salvos a Rivendell? ¿Aceptará Gandalf la Ley Antitabaco? ¿Descubrirá Ori lo que es un Superman? Todo esto y mucho más, en los próximos capítulos.

Aquí os presento el quinto capítulo, queridos lectores. He observado que es terroríficamente común que llegue la Mary Sue y salve a todo el mundo con sus habilidades salidas de la nada, lo cual me perturba. Así que aquí tenéis mi visión, entre otras cosas XD

Datos chorra del capítulo: en un momento del texto se me ha ido la pinza y he escrito sin darme cuenta _Manwë_ en una escena en la que ni siquiera aparecía, os juro que tiene complejo de diva y quiere dominarlo todo, empezando por esta historia, ¡SOCORRO! Si hay algún gazapo más así, avisadme, pero que conste que es su culpa XD Para que luego digan de Sauron…

Dato chorra del capítulo número dos: ¿alguien sabe si existe una traducción convincente de la palabra _brooding_? Porque si no existe, la necesitamos ya, describe a la perfección lo que Thorin se pasa la vida haciendo y me tengo que contener para no ponerlo tal cual XD

Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y comentando! Quizá os interese saber que he vuelto a atentar contra el mundo de la pintura y he subido otro dibujo a mi deviantart, con una interpretación de cierta escena del capítulo anterior. Es posible que para este capítulo padeciera un caso masivo de bloqueo del escritor mezclado con falta de tiempo, y quizá decidiera desestresarme y volver a inspirarme dibujando chorradillas. Os animo a que hagáis lo mismo, que es una práctica muy sana. No es gran cosa pero echadle un vistazo si queréis, igual os hace gracia ;D

Y ya sabéis, si os apetece comentadme lo que os haya parecido, cuál es el tamaño de vuestros parásitos o contadme vuestra vida si queréis en un review. ¡Se agradecen infinitamente y animan a seguir escribiendo!

Que os vaya todo de lujo y, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! :D


	6. Terapias alternativas

La Compañía, después de que Thorin y Gandalf discutieran un ratito como dos niños chicos, se había decidido a moverse en busca de la cueva que los trolls debían tener cerca para protegerse del sol. Sin embargo, Ana seguía enfurruñada, ahí sentada al pie de un árbol de brazos cruzados pensando qué hacer. O al menos, así estaba hasta que la asaltó una brillante idea:

"_¡Ostras! Si ahora están yendo a la cueva de los trolls y ahí hay espadas y tesoros varios, como se supone que debería ser, si corro y me adelanto a ellos podría sacar una pasta vendiendo lo que encuentre como reproducciones de la película en el mercado negro cuando vuelva a casa…Que la cosa está muy mala…"_

Y es que la pobre tenía un sueldo que dejaba mucho que desear, y aunque no supiera aún exactamente qué le estaba pasando, los acontecimientos hasta la fecha se parecían bastante a lo que recordaba de _El hobbit_. Dado que tenía la esperanza de volver a casa antes o después, no perdía nada por ir a ver si esto también iba a pasar y de paso sacarse un dinerillo de ello. Inversión de futuro, que dirían algunos. Así que nada más pensarlo saltó como un resorte y corrió en dirección a donde estaban los enanos, pero para su desgracia había llegado tarde y Gandalf y Thorin ya habían encontrado sus correspondientes espadas (y el Rey Enano estaba poniendo malas caras porque bueno, ugh, espadas hechas por elfos, qué asco).

"_¡Mierda Ana, tienes que ser más rápida! Bueno, bueno, que no cunda el pánico, vamos a ver si queda algo por aquí que se pueda vender como churros… " _

Así, se puso a buscar como la que más, y hasta Bilbo encontró una espada a medida para él, pero lo más interesante que ella pudo encontrar y que los enanos no habían cogido aún era un palo largo que, visto en retrospectiva, sospechaba que los trolls podían haber usado como mondadientes. Uuuugggghhh. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando se dio cuenta de que en el suelo, debajo de donde había estado el palo, había un papelito doblado muchas veces. Lo recogió y echó a andar para salir de la cueva, leyéndolo mientras caminaba. Una mezcla de pavor y mala leche la invadió nada más ver las primeras letras de lo que ponía en el pliego:

_HOLA, CHAVALA_

_Manwë está actualmente indispuesto (BWAHAHAHAHA), así que esta nota es mía. Porque sí. Que yo hago lo que me da la gana._

_En fin, igual la próxima vez te piensas mejor lo de seguir a las misteriosas voces de tu cabeza, ¿eh, pringada? BWAHAHAHAHA. HAHAHA. HÁ._

_Hale, hasta más ver. Disfruta de la maldición. La idea fue mía, por cierto. El mérito donde se merece. Ahora vas y se lo cuentas a todos los otros creadores de Mary Sues cuando vuelvas, si es que vuelves…_

_BWAHAHAHAHAHA. HAHAHAHAHA. HAHAHA. TONTACA._

_\- Melkor, El Mejor Señor Oscuro Digan Lo Que Digan_

Las notas que había ido recibiendo era algo que aún fastidiaba a la chica, pero como hacía tiempo que no encontraba una el tema había pasado a un segundo plano en su cabeza. Hasta ahora. Esa nota era la gota que colmaba el vaso ya, hombre. ¿Quién era esa gente que firmaba las notas? ¿Y cómo llegaban a los lugares más insospechados? Si hubiera seguido con esa línea de pensamiento un ratillo más, quizá habría llegado a alguna conclusión estable sobre su situación. O quizá habría acabado más confusa y con un dolor de cabeza de campeonato, quién sabe. Pero por situaciones de la vida, no tuvo tiempo para hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, pues así sin comerlo ni beberlo se armó un buen revuelo cuando apareció un señor muy raro con pinta de vagabundo y con una cagada de pájaro en la cabeza para más señas. En un trineo. Tirado por conejos gigantes. Todo muy normal, claro que sí. Desde donde Ana estaba no podía oír todo lo que se decía, algo sobre un Nigromante o algo así, pero tampoco le hacía falta. Ella seguía flipando en colores por las pintas del recién llegado. En serio, una cagada en la cabeza, vale que últimamente estuviera rodeada de gente peculiar, pero esto ya era otro nivel.

El tipo extraño estaba cada vez más agitado por lo que sea que estuviera diciendo cuando Ana por fin lo entendió todo. Y es que llegó un punto en que Gandalf le pasó su pipa al desconocido, que le dio una buena calada sin disimulo. La cara de placer que puso sólo alimentó las sospechas de Ana sobre el contenido de esa pipa. Pero vamos, ahora estaba todo claro. Si el vagabundo éste era un colega de Gandalf y tan fumeta como él, cualquier comportamiento extraño tenía más sentido. Igual hasta se pensaba que la cagada era nutritiva para el pelo o algo.

De pronto, un aullido bastante aterrador en esa bonita mañana lió todavía más las cosas. Alguien dijo algo de unos huargos, que si orcos por aquí y por allá, que si tenemos que salir de aquí, bla bla bla, los ponis han huido, bla bla bla. Ana no lloraría la pérdida de Sardinilla, que la había tirado al suelo más veces de las aceptables, pero en este momento le habría venido bien porque se había quedado petrificada al oír el aullido. Ninguna bestia parda que emita ese sonido puede tener buenas intenciones, en su opinión. Y de repente, sin saber muy bien cómo alguien tiró de ella para que echara a correr. Con una ojeada alrededor, la visión de una gente muy fea que no podían ser otra cosa que orcos subida encima de una especie de lobos hasta arriba de esteroides persiguiendo a la Compañía por todos lados la hizo ganar una velocidad nunca vista en ella. Su profesor de gimnasia del colegio habría estado orgulloso. Y todo esto, mientras el fumeta del trineo intentaba distraer a los lobos dopados y a sus jinetes, milagrosamente sin morir en el intento.

Nada había preparado a Ana para una situación tan bizarra. Se limitaba a reaccionar y seguir al grupo, pues su pobre y maltratado cerebro no era capaz de procesar nada más allá de _"¡Corre, joder, corre! ¡AAAHHH!"_. Y ahí estaba, dando zancadas lo más largas que podía como si no hubiera un mañana y mirando solamente la espalda del enano que tenía delante, por si acaso la técnica de "si no lo veo, no existe" funcionaba esta vez con quienes los perseguían. De esta guisa, entre mucho corretear y esconderse detrás de rocas convenientemente dispuestas, llegaron por fin a un peñasco justo cuando parecía que la estrategia de despiste del fumeta nº2 estaba funcionando. Y claro, precisamente en ese momento, el típico orco independiente, el listillo de su clase, decidió aparecer justo encima del peñasco tras el que se escondían, olisqueando el ambiente. Y los enanos, a instancias de Thorin, concluyeron que la mejor idea que podían tener era cargárselo. Haciendo bastante ruido y llamando la atención de todos los demás en el proceso, por supuesto. Brillante, cuando menos. Si a un enano le das a elegir entre pasar desapercibido tranquilamente o liarla tanto que el escándalo despierte hasta al último elfo en Rivendell, está claro lo que elegirá. Es el estilo particular que tienen, a Ana le había hecho preguntarse más de una vez si tendrían algún complejo con su altura que intentaban compensar armando jaleo para que se les note. Pero en fin, hay que quererlos igual.

"_¡Cagoentó lo que se menea, joder! ¡AAAHHH!"_, pensó la chica, mientras echaban a correr de nuevo. Aunque esta vez no llegaron muy lejos. Los orcos empezaban a rodearlos por todas partes, los enanos sin más opciones les plantaron cara y ya se podía empezar a respirar un cierto ambientillo de destino inminente. Algunos habrían jurado y perjurado que se podía oír una musiquilla épica de fondo para acompañar tan valiente resistencia, nosotros podemos preguntarnos si quizá a los Valar se les había ido la mano con el volumen. Quién sabe. Todos desenfundaron las armas y estaban dispuestos a caer luchando, pero aun así había demasiados. Ya le parecía a Ana que la Compañía con ella incluida iba a estirar la pata allí mismo, en una heroica batalla final luchando todos codo con codo, y ella escondiéndose tras los demás sin vergüenza ninguna, que ni un triste palo tenía para defenderse la muchacha. Hasta el mondadientes que se encontró en la cueva de los trolls le habría parecido bien, fijaos lo que os digo. Fue justo en tan álgido momento cuando a Ori se le ocurrió decir:

\- ¡Ahora sería un buen momento para invocar un Superman, señorita Sissí!

Hale, ahí, como quien no quiere la cosa, rompiendo todo lo épico del momento. Menos mal que apareció Gandalf en un hueco en de una roca para salvar la situación, porque si no, por mucho que creyeran haber estado a punto de morir, Ori se hubiera llevado una buena colleja.

La Compañía llegó a donde el mago les indicaba y saltaron a la grieta en la roca, uno a uno. Kili y Thorin se quedaron atrás defendiendo a los demás según iban pasando, porque ellos son más chulos que un ocho, pero Ana no estaba para tonterías y saltó hacia la seguridad a la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

Por una parte le fue bien, porque cayó en blando sobre Ori, que aún no había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para levantarse. Sin embargo, por otra parte hay que tener en cuenta que justo después de ella saltaron sus realísimas majestades Fili y Kili, y Thorin para poner la guinda. Con sus realísimas y majestuosas armas y armaduras y con todo ese pelazo por todas partes, que quieras que no tiene que pesar lo suyo. Así que Ana, cuyo cuerpo decididamente no era tan resistente como el de un enano, sintió cómo su intestino pasaba a saludar a sus pulmones por el aplastamiento. No era particularmente agradable estar enterrada bajo tanta masa enanil, con lo que Ana decidió tomar la vía diplomática:

\- Les rogaría a sus excelentísimas majestades que aparten sus tremebundas masas de mí, porque si no moriré aplastada y VOLVERÉ DESDE LA TUMBA A ATORMENTAROS Y ARRANCAROS LOS OJOS DE LAS CUENCAS, ¿ENTENDIDO?

En su favor hay que decir que había empezado bien, luego debe ser que dejó de llegarle suficiente sangre al cerebro, o que el estrés de todo lo que acababa de suceder le pasó factura de golpe, y se puso un poquitín violenta. Efectos secundarios de situaciones cercanas a la muerte, dicen los entendidos.

En fin, el caso es que funcionó. Los tres enanos se levantaron, unos más dignamente que otros, y tanto la chica como Ori quedaron libres por fin (este último salió escopetado de allí, por si las moscas). Thorin tuvo la suerte de que sonó un cuerno de guerra y por el hueco cayó un orco atravesado por una flecha élfica, lo que le dio la excusa perfecta para acercarse a examinarla como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada, poner cara de asco y desde entonces poder dedicarse a mirar mal a Gandalf y discutir con él sobre el horrible lugar lleno de elfos enemigos a donde los estaba llevando, para disimular su bochorno. Fili y Kili, sin embargo, eran otra historia. Las amenazas de mutilación de ultratumba no les habían afectado de la misma manera. Se habían levantado también, sí, pero parecían como idos. Como en una nube. Toda la Compañía echó a andar por el pasillito en la roca, y ellos dos iban tan felices, sonriendo como idiotas. Ana llegó a oír algo que puso fin al misterio:

\- ¿La señorita ha dicho que tenemos unas 'masas tremebundas', Fili?

\- Eso ha dicho, Kili, efectivamente.

\- Creo que le gustamos, Fili. Esos halagos no se le dicen a cualquiera.

\- ¡Sssshhhh! ¡Cállate, que nos va a oír!

Acto seguido, la miraron disimuladamente y se disolvieron en risitas, como dos colegialas. Colegialas en una etapa especialmente llena de hormonas de la pubertad. Ana no sabía si reírse de pura exasperación o llorar y golpearse la cabeza contra la piedra.

* * *

En el bar, había reacciones bastante mezcladas. Los que manejaban el cotarro, habían visto las películas y conocían el poder de las Mary Sues estaban riéndose a carcajada limpia, porque no todos los días se ve a dos príncipes de los enanos perdiendo la dignidad de esas maneras. Hasta le habían perdonado a Melkor el tomarse la libertad de escribir su propia notita, tal era su buen humor.

Sin embargo, los enanos recién resucitados estaban bastante confusos. Desde la pila de ellos que seguían aplastando al pobre Bilbo, un montón de cabezas miraban incrédulas a la pantalla:

\- ¿Pero qué es eso? ¿Por qué había orcos persiguiendo a nuestros otros yo? ¡Si Gandalf nos llevó pacíficamente hasta Rivendell!

\- ¡Eso!

\- ¡Vale que hasta ahora hubiera algunas diferencias con nuestro viaje, pero es que esto no tiene ningún sentido!

\- ¡Y el amigo de Gandalf es un señor muy raro! ¡No sé por qué confían en él!

Todos empezaron a debatir entre ellos, y más de una vez se pudo oír que la presencia de orcos en ese lugar y momento no tenía mucho sentido, y que jamás debería uno fiarse a ciegas de gente que cree que un trineo tirado por conejos es un buen medio de transporte, entre otros argumentos de peso. Melkor decidió intervenir, con su carisma habitual:

\- Películas, chavales. Lo que estamos viendo sigue el argumento de las películas. Y será mejor que os vayáis preparando, porque no es la última discrepancia que veremos, ni la más extraña… ¡BWAHAHAHA!

Dicho lo cual, se estuvo riendo él sólo un buen rato porque sabía lo que se les venía encima, y sabía que iba a dar pie a poder reírse despiadadamente de la Compañía. También es verdad que a él le gustaba reírse despiadadamente, no le hacían falta demasiados motivos. Los demás le dejaron solo hasta que se le pasara, porque al fin y al cabo recordemos que Melkor fue en sus tiempos mozos un Señor Oscuro muy chungo y verle reírse diabólicamente les parecía bastante perturbador. Excepto a Sauron, claro, para quien el sonido era música para los oídos. El amor le hace cosas raras a tus tímpanos, quizá.

Por su parte, si los enanos se caracterizan por algo es porque, en presencia de cerveza en abundancia como es el caso, son gente bastante optimista. Así que ante la revelación de que se les venían encima muchas situaciones todavía con menos sentido, decidieron empezar a mirar el lado bueno de las cosas:

\- Pues oye, la verdad es que se nos veía bastante bien ahí, muy aguerridos.

\- Es verdad, para qué lo vamos a negar.

\- De primerísima calidad ese sombrero que te han puesto, Bofur. Ni en una persecución se cae.

\- Gracias, Dori. La barba de tu otro yo tampoco deja nada que desear, no se despeina ni nada.

\- Gracias, amigo.

\- ¡GHSFDGSDFHGG!- gimió Bilbo, que seguía bajo un montón de enanos bien alimentados.

Sin embargo, dos enanos en particular no compartían tanto optimismo. De hecho, se estaban mirando horrorizados el uno al otro. Y cuando oyeron la voz de su tío resonar entre el tumulto, mientras avanzaba hacia ellos con mucha ira mal disimulada para más datos, desearon tener allí a su madre para protegerlos:

\- Vosotros dos. Sois una deshonra para toda la familia. Cómo se os ocurre ir por ahí dejándoos _engatusar_ por una cualquiera como si no fuerais más que dos ilusos adolescentes y no los dignos herederos de un reino glorioso…¡ESTÁIS DESHEREDADOS!

\- ¡Pero tío, no hemos sido nosotros! ¡Son esos otros! ¡Y están bajo una maldición! ¡Entiéndelo! – gritó Fili en su defensa, sin mucho éxito. Los hermanos fueron retirándose lentamente del camino de su tío, pero éste se había ofuscado como sólo él sabía y no atendía a razones:

\- ¡Igual me da! ¡Algo debéis de tener en común! Quién sabe qué me ocultáis, quién sabe de lo que seríais capaces si esa humana apareciera por aquí ahora mismo…

\- ¡Tío, no te ocultamos nada! ¡Además, nadie se comporta de forma normal! ¿No lo ves? Por ejemplo tú, que yo recuerde, jamás pusiste tantas pegas a los elfos…

\- ¡No estamos hablando de mí! ¡Vergüenza debería daros!

La verdad es que siguió echándoles la bronca un buen rato hasta que se quedó a gusto, tras lo cual se contentó con sentarse de nuevo y mirarles mal de vez en cuando, agitando la cabeza tristemente de un lado a otro. El pobre no sabía aún lo que la MMS le haría a su otro yo, porque si lo hubiera sabido no habría podido en justicia decirles esas cosas. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, y retomemos el hilo de la historia…

* * *

Una vez que se le pasó el subidón de adrenalina, y según andaba por el estrecho pasadizo en la roca, Ana pensaba en su situación. Al fin y al cabo, si lo meditamos, acababa de ser testigo de un par de asesinatos bastante brutales así como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque las víctimas fueran orcos, pero era la primera vez que veía la muerte tan de cerca y eso impresiona (además, igual los orcos tenían sentimientos y familia, qué sabe nadie). Asimismo, había sido perseguida sin piedad, atacada, y había salvado la vida por los pelos. Encima, unas gotas de sangre la habían alcanzado y le habían manchado la ropa (_"¡Con lo que cuesta luego sacar esas manchas, uuggghh!"_) y ella iba tan tranquilamente andando con una panda de señores bajitos que parecían majos pero que de repente se cargaban a gente sin miramientos.

Por lo tanto es comprensible que entrara un poquito en pánico. Ya le daba igual que todo fuera un secuestro, un sueño, o una alucinación, no importaba. Estaba prácticamente dispuesta a aceptar lo que explicaban esas extrañas notas. Porque esos lobos dopados le habían parecido muy reales. No se puede ignorar esas filas de dientes a poca distancia de tu persona así como así. Esos orcos enfurecidos armados hasta los dientes, también muy reales, sí señor. Y las manchas de sangre, ya ni te cuento, vamos. Así que en ese momento cambiaron sus prioridades, pasando de dejarse llevar y buscar respuestas a salir de allí cagando leches y volver a casa.

El primer paso en su nuevo plan era no llamar la atención y alejarse de esa panda de locos que no hacía más que meterse en problemas, porque aunque últimamente había que reconocer que se había acostumbrado y le habían ido cayendo un poco mejor, ella tenía en muy alta estima su seguridad, muchas gracias, y ahora que había vivido de cerca un peligro más serio no le apetecía mucho volver a repetir la experiencia. Pero esto no iba a ser fácil, si tenía en cuenta lo que había pasado cada vez que lo había intentado y lo que decían las notas. Luego ya el segundo paso sería encontrar la manera de volver a casita. Por lo que parecía, iba a tener que jugar según las reglas de la Tierra Media. Así que hizo un repaso a todo lo que sabía…

…Que no era mucho, la verdad. Se había leído _El hobbit_ y _El Señor de los Anillos _cuando era pequeña, y no se acordaba de mucho. Ya de mayor, había visto las películas hasta la primera de _El hobbit_, y ahí ya se cansó. Aunque no tenía en mente todos los detalles, estaba bastante segura de que las cosas que habían ido pasando se parecían más a la película que al libro (y puestos a pensar, los enanos que la rodeaban se parecían bastante a lo que había podido ver en los cines y no a las graciosas criaturas con capuchas de colores que recordaba del libro). En resumen, que sólo tenía unas ideas muy vagas de lo que podía pasar. Así que, en pocas palabras, estaba bastante jodida.

Lo que sí recordaba es que se supone que ahora iban a llegar a un sitio donde había muchos elfos. Y por lo que sabía, los elfos eran gente lista y que manejaba el cotarro. Les explicaría razonablemente su situación, y si no la tomaban por loca seguro que alguno podría ayudarla, ¿no?

Así que, convencida con su nuevo plan, se puso a andar al lado de Bilbo, que estaba bastante segura de que era el menos proclive a lanzarse a lo loco dando espadazos por doquier sin más, y tras abandonar el desfiladero y andar un poco más la Compañía llegó por fin a Rivendell.

"_¡Guau! Definitivamente esta gente sabe de arquitectura, vaya sitio más bonito"_, pensaba Ana, mientras miraba alrededor disfrutando las vistas, olvidando sus preocupaciones de momento por la impresión. Bilbo debía de estar pensando algo parecido, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara. Sin embargo, a los enanos parecía que los estuvieran llevando al matadero, los muy exagerados.

Tras cruzar un puente apareció un elfo con pinta de estirado, en opinión de los allí presentes, pero que parecía conocer a Gandalf. Y ahí estaban los dos, el fumeta y su amigo saludándose tan contentos mientras los enanos de la Compañía se ponían cada vez más y más nerviosos. Cosa que se agravó cuando llegaron un montón de elfos montaditos en sus altísimos caballos y rodearon a la Compañía, así sin resultar intimidantes ni nada. Se ve que por lo que sea los elfos se aburren en su casa y cada vez que viene un invitado les da por sacar su venilla teatral para recibirlo. Menos mal que pronto se aclaró que eran los mismos que habían liquidado a los orcos, que si no se habría liado parda. Un elfo se separó de los demás, uno que a Ana le pareció que era el jefe y que ya cuando escuchó que se llamaba Elrond se le encendió la bombillita. Estuvo hablando con Gandalf de sus cosillas importantes y luego saludó a Thorin, ahí de buenas. Pero el señor Rey Enano 'Yo Soy Más Guay Que Todos Los Elfos Juntos' decidió que era un gran momento para ser también el Rey del Descaro y responderle de malos modos. Si no hubiera estado pensando en llamar la atención lo menos posible, Ana igual le habría dado una colleja bien dada. El jefazo elfo sin embargo no parece que se ofendiera demasiado, y en su lugar les dijo algo en élfico a los enanos, así para hacerse el enigmático. Como era de esperar, los enanos no entendieron ni papa y ellos sí se ofendieron muchísimo. Hasta que Gandalf aclaró que les estaba ofreciendo comida, alabado sea el poder reconciliador de la pitanza.

\- ¿Y un baño, Gandalf? ¿Nos ofrecen también un baño? – preguntó Ana, muy ilusionada de pronto ante esa posibilidad.

Gandalf y Elrond se miraron y se sonrieron.

\- Sí, Ana, querida, también nos ofrecen un baño.

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Toma ya! ¡Gracias, señor Elrond! ¡Adoro a los elfos!

Los enanos la miraron escandalizados ante semejante declaración, pero hay que reconocer que tenían hambrecilla y ni ese tipo de frases se iban a interponer entre ellos y la comida.

Mientras la Compañía se iba directa a comer, sin importarles que no era posible que el banquete ya estuviera preparado, Ana siguió a un elfo aleatorio que le estaba haciendo señas hasta lo que resultó ser un dormitorio con baño adosado que más parecía una suite de súper lujo de un hotel de cinco estrellas, con tantas sedas y tantas gasas y tanta decoración por aquí y por allá. Al ver la cama, que era lo más mullido que Ana había tenido cerca en mucho tiempo, los elfos ya la tenían ganada, a la muy traidora. Pero es que la tentación de dormir en blando y calentita bajo unas sábanas que parecían tan suaves, sobre todo después de noches a la intemperie, no es fácil de resistir. Así que, después de darse un baño bien largo y poder ponerse ropa nueva recién lavada, cada vez estaba más convencida de que la Compañía podía irse a tomar viento fresco, que ella de momento se quedaba con los elfos, sus nuevos amiguísimos del alma. Hay que ver lo que hace un buen baño.

De mejor humor, fue a ocuparse de su siguiente objetivo más inmediato, que era llenar el buche. Si es que un montón de enanos y un hobbit le habían dejado algo, que a esa gente no se la conoce precisamente por la mesura a la hora de comer. El mismo elfo de antes la guió hasta donde estaba el resto de la Compañía, o al menos ella creía que era el mismo, porque con esas melenas, esas pieles perfectas y esa guapura hasta decir basta le parecían todos iguales. _"Qué mal repartido está el mundo, desde luego"_, pensaba con un poquitín de envidia.

Cuando se reunió con los demás, pudo ver que se les había pasado el entusiasmo inicial por la comida. Y es que lo que los elfos entendían por alimento tenía demasiado verde como para ser del gusto de los enanos. Y de alguien que no fuera un elfo o un pajarillo, en realidad. Pero bueno, menos da una piedra, así que Ana llegó allí, se sentó a la mesa donde estaba casi toda la Compañía reunida y se puso a echarse al plato un poco de todo lo que tenía a la vista. Llevaba un rato alegremente comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que algo raro pasaba. Por primera vez la suave música de arpa que estaban tocando los elfos podía oírse por encima del barullo basal que montaba siempre la Compañía. Entre bocado y bocado, mirando disimuladamente alrededor pudo notar varias cosas. Primera, que los elfos tenían una parsimonia encima y unas caras de tranquilidad perpetuas que no eran normales. Todo el día tocando cancioncillas y cantando alegremente, dónde se ha visto eso. Y segunda, lo que era todavía más raro, que desde que ella había llegado la parte de la Compañía allí presente estaba inusualmente callada, como en trance, sin tirarse comida los unos a los otros ni nada, y de vez en cuando algunos miraban en su dirección para inmediatamente desviar la mirada cada vez que les pillaba. Puede que se sonrojaran también, pero entre tanto vello facial era difícil de juzgar.

"_Vamos a ver, qué puñetas está pasando aquí. ¿Por qué parece que va todo el mundo colocado? ¿¡Es que en la Tierra Media no se controla el tráfico de drogas!? ¿Les habrán echado algo en la bebida? No entiendo nada…"_

Sin embargo, cuando se miró a sí misma empezó a entender el porqué de tantas miraditas. Los elfos le habían dejado una especie de vestido al salir del baño, y ella se lo había puesto sin más miramientos, porque ni en sueños iba a volver a ponerse su ropa llena de polvo y sangre de orco estando recién limpita. Aunque ahora empezaba a verle algún que otro problema al vestido. Dado que debía de estar hecho para alguna elfa y toda aquella que había visto era una sílfide, alta y delgada cual supermodelo; a ella, con su 'gran mundo interior' y su escasez en el departamento vertical, le quedaba largo y además le hacía michelines hasta donde no era posible que los hubiera. Vamos, que le quedaba más feo que pegarle a un padre.

"_¡Y encima esta panda de desgraciados tiene la desfachatez de lanzarme miraditas! ¡Pues se van a enterar!"_

\- ¡EH, VOSOTROS! – gritó de repente, dirigiéndose a todos a la vez, y mirándolos uno por uno para más énfasis – ¡SINVERGÜENZAS! Parad ya, ¿no? Vale que este vestido me quede fatal, ¡pero podíais disimular un poquito! ¡Que vosotros tenéis unas barbas ridículas, y yo nunca os he dicho nada!

Una exclamación entrecortada salió de las bocas de todos los presentes. Quizá penséis que fue porque acababa de lanzarse un insulto a sus preciadas barbas, y eso no se puede perdonar. Pero nooo, amigos, nooo. Subestimáis a la MMS.

\- ¡Discúlpenos, señorita Ana! Esto tiene que ser un malentendido – empezó Bofur, intentando solucionarlo – Creo no hemos podido evitar admirar su figura en ese vestido, y puede ser que hayamos sido algo rudos. Pero discúlpenos, señorita, no teníamos mala intención.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Admirar mi figura?

\- Claro, señorita. Una muchacha de buen volumen como usted no se ve todos los días, si me permite el cumplido.

A esta frase la acompañaron un montón de enanos asintiendo totalmente convencidos e incluso Fili y Kili le guiñaron el ojo. Vaya par de donjuanes. A diferencia de la última vez que los enanos la llamaron gorda en toda su cara, esta vez los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que de verdad creían que eso era un cumplido. Y era verdad que el vestido resaltaba sus carnes, para mal en su opinión, aunque ellos no lo vieran así. De cualquier forma, aunque no estuviesen siendo especialmente maleducados, tantas atenciones la hacían sentirse incómoda:

\- Errrmmm…ya veo, ya. Vale. Eeeh, je, je, gracias por el cumplido y tal, pero dejad de mirarme ya, ¿eh? Que me vais a desgastar, jaja, jaja…

Con esto, se levantó de la mesa, salió corriendo por el pasillo más cercano, y al rato volvió envuelta en una tela de forma que parecía una bola de trapos y no una persona. Más tarde se descubrió que una cortina cercana había sido arrancada y el elfo estirado que los había recibido se ofendió mucho, pero Ana se sentía más a gusto, oye, dejémosla. Con tan 'irresistible' visión bien cubierta por metros de cortina, la MMS perdió fuerza y los enanos se despabilaron por fin. Todo volvió a la normalidad cuando Kili confundió a un elfo con una elfa y todos se rieron de él sin piedad ninguna. Ana por fin resopló tranquila. El lío éste de la maldición cada vez le gustaba menos.

Como mínimo, podía consolarse con que al menos no toda la Compañía había sido parte de esto. Gandalf, Elrond y Thorin habían llegado después y se habían puesto a hablar de sus asuntos importantes, como los nombres de las espadas que habían encontrado y demás (porque todos sabemos que si una espada no tiene nombre, como que corta peor). Y menos mal, porque no le apetecía aguantar la _Mirada ® _que le habría echado el líder si se creía que ella iba por ahí distrayendo a su gente. Balin y Bilbo también se habían enfrascado en discusiones sobre espadas, afortunadamente. Así que el daño no había sido tan grande.

Para continuar con su plan, Ana decidió que para qué dejar pasar más tiempo, que después de la comida pillaría por banda a Elrond como jefazo poderoso que era y le contaría sus penas, a ver si podía hacer algo por ella. Dicho y hecho, en cuanto se disolvió la reunión y cada uno se fue por su lado, ella siguió disimuladamente al mandamás de los elfos procurando que nadie de la Compañía la viera, para no llamar su atención, y en cuanto vio que no había cerca nadie más le dijo:

\- ¡Señor Elrond! Me gustaría hablar con usted, si tiene un momento- dijo ella, toda educada, que al fin y al cabo quería causar buena impresión.

\- Claro, Ana. Gandalf me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero me intriga qué puede hacer una muchacha humana en compañía de un mago, un hobbit y trece enanos.

\- En primer lugar, me gustaría aclarar que nada de lo que haya podido decir ese señor adicto a fumar sustancias extrañas es cierto, casi seguro. Si no le importa, empezaré desde el principio…

Y le contó todo, desde que ella había estado tranquilamente en su sofá y de pronto había aparecido en la Comarca, hasta los trolls y las persecuciones y cómo habían llegado a Rivendell. Hizo especial hincapié en que se había metido en un montón de peligros sin comerlo ni beberlo y que sólo quería volver a su casa. Para más señas, le contó también lo de las notas y la maldición. Incluso le iba a enseñar las notas, porque se había asegurado de tenerlas siempre consigo para tener pruebas de lo que decía desde que se decidió a buscar la ayuda de los sabios elfos. El problema es que justo entonces no las encontraba por ninguna parte. Estaba segura de que se las había metido por dentro del vestido donde nadie las vería ni alcanzaría, es más, estaba segura de que hasta hace nada las tenía. Pero ahora no.

\- ¡Espere, señor Elrond! ¡Juro que hace un momento estaban aquí! Déjeme buscar bien…

Según hablaba, Elrond había ido dejando de hacerle preguntas a ella y de intentar entender qué hacía con la Compañía, y en su lugar había empezado a dejarla hablar sin interrupciones y a mirarla con algo muy parecido a la lástima. Al final, Ana entendió por qué:

\- Tranquila, Ana. No te preocupes, todo va a ir bien. Es comprensible que estés algo alterada después de lo que has pasado, y a veces la mente genera historias para ayudarnos a afrontar situaciones duras. Pero eso no significa que esas historias sean verdad. Así que acompáñame, pues quiero presentarte a un habitante de esta casa, experto en los asuntos de la mente…

\- ¡Eh, un momento! ¡Yo no estoy loca!

\- Claro que no. Sólo un poco aturdida, pero con ayuda se te pasará, confía en mí.

Ana no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Pero tal y como ella lo veía, era primordial para volver a su casa quedarse en el mismo sitio donde estaban los sabios élficos, las mentes pensantes. Así que le dio un giro radical a su argumento. En el fondo era una idea bastante estúpida, y acabaría encerrada en alguna parte si la creían, pero teniendo en cuenta que por lo que había visto de la hospitalidad de los elfos, hasta si acababas en sus cárceles seguramente te traerían leche con galletas a tu celda y te desearían buenas noches, no le importaba demasiado. Así que allá que fue, improvisando, y con una buena dosis de adulación por si colaba:

\- Vale, vale, es verdad. Era una historia inventada. Vuestra regia presencia me impulsa a confesar, oh Elrond, el más grande de los señores elfos. Lo cierto es que soy una espía.

\- Ajá, una espía. ¿De quién, me gustaría saber? – respondió Elrond, con una sonrisa. Parecía que no se estaba tragando una palabra. Había que sacar la artillería pesada, soltar algunos nombres de los malos del lugar… Si tan solo pudiera recordar alguno de esos nombres…

\- Errmmm… sí, una espía… De… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Del Señor Oscuro Sauna! ¡Ajá! ¡Así se llama, seguro! Así que será mejor que me quede aquí para que puedan vigilarme, ¿eh? ¿Eeehh?

Se ve que una buena memoria para los nombres tampoco es el punto fuerte de la chica, pero bueno. Curiosamente, ante esta frase Elrond se quedó como ido. Como en blanco. Y es que, en otra parte del espacio-tiempo, cierta gente estaba teniendo problemas para encauzar la historia por donde ellos querían y aguantarse la risa al mismo tiempo.

* * *

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Sauna, te ha llamado Saunaaa! ¡Pffffft! – exclamó Yavanna, riendo a lágrima viva.

\- Pero no te enfades, que vas a empezar a humear, ¿eh, Sauna? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Mientras tanto el aludido no cabía en sí de furia.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? Esa, esa… ¡esa mala pécora! ¿Cómo se atreve a decir mi nombre mal? ¡Mi nombre, el del mayor Señor Oscuro que ha habido y habrá jamás!

\- ¡Ejem, ejem! ¿Qué acabo de oír, Sauron?

\- Uy, nada, Melkorcito de mi alma… Como iba diciendo… ¡¿Cómo se atreve esa pelandusca a pronunciar mal mi nombre?! ¡El del segundo mayor Señor Oscuro que ha habido y habrá jamás! ¡ARRRGGHH!

\- Eso está mejor.

\- ¡DADME ESE MANDO AHORA MISMO, QUE ME LA CARGO! ¡YO ME LA CARGO!

Varda, intentando contenerse con escaso éxito, procuró reconducir la situación, entre risitas:

\- A veeer, chiiicos, es verdaaaad. Tenemos que, jijiji, tenemos que conceentraaarnos. Que hacer que un elfo sensato como Elrond caiga bajo la maldición no es fáaaciiil, jijiji.

Sauron, que hasta entonces había sido un mero espectador, por una vez y como excepción a su comportamiento normal, colaboró con los Valar. Y por su propio pie, oiga. Así que unió sus poderes de Señor Oscuro chungo a los de los demás, y entre todos consiguieron doblegar el libre albedrío de Elrond. Así, por las risas.

* * *

Tras unos segundos en Babia, Elrond volvió en sí, cual ordenador que se reinicia. Se le volvieron a enfocar los ojillos.

\- No sabes lo que dices, Ana. Estás confusa, no cabe duda. Tú ven por aquí y…

El señor de la casa siguió hablando, así como lentamente y con mucha calma, como si la chica fuera inestable. No iba muy desencaminado, también es verdad. Y mientras hablaba, la arrastraba del codo con suavidad, de forma que por mucho que protestó acabaron llegando a las salas de curación sin que Elrond le hiciera ningún caso. Allí le presentó a un elfo que sonrió a Ana de oreja a oreja, la llevó a una terraza bien soleada y se puso a hacerle terapia con encantamientos élficos de curación, muy musicales, mientras se sentaban en el suelo cogiditos de las manos.

Así fue como Ana acabó en Rivendell, soportando a un elfo hippie cantándole cancioncitas y haciendo movimientos extraños con las manos de vez en cuando. Por el poco sentido que tenía todo y lo mal que salían siempre sus planes, se le escapó una risita que al final se convirtió en carcajadas incontrolables, lo que le hizo flaco favor a la impresión que el elfo tenía sobre su cordura. El sanador empezó a cantar tan alto que al final los demás habitantes de la casa se preguntaron si había algún tipo de fiesta y no los habían invitado. Muy avanzados en temas de terapia, estos elfos, está claro.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¡buenas a todos! Y bienvenidos seáis al siguiente capítulo de esta loca aventura. Como ha sido más largo de lo habitual, intentaré contenerme con la nota de autora (_intentaré_ es la palabra clave). Al final hemos descubierto que Melkor estaba detrás de las voces, no olvidemos que se supone que es el más poderoso de los Ainur aunque a veces lo disimule muy bien. Siempre que una Sue llega a Rivendell pasan cosas extrañas, así que aquí tenéis mi versión XD

Lo primero, ¡gracias como siempre a todos los que leéis, y más todavía a los que comentáis! Y ya que estamos, ¡gracias también por todos los favoritos y los follows! Me hace una ilusión tremenda ver que la gente aprecia y se ríe con mis chorradas ;D

¡Llega la hora de las respuestas a anónimos! A los demás no os preocupéis, que os respondo por PM (no os libraréis de mí, BWAHAHAHA)

_WildWinds618229: _¡Buenas! Me alegro de que te encantara, y espero que te curases pronto, que la risa es la mejor medicina ;D ¡Y gracias por los halagos! No sé quién me inspiraría, pero funcionó, porque éste es el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha XD

Así que eso, seguid así, y los Valar os bendecirán con sus notitas. ¡Avisadme si veis algún error o errata! Y como siempre, contadme qué os ha parecido en un bonito review, si vosotros también creéis que a Fili y a Kili hay que desheredarlos, o si os vais a apuntar a un curso de terapia élfica contra el estrés postraumático (aunque no os lo recomiendo, no sé yo si funciona). Que los reviews son gratis y 100% respetuosos con el medio ambiente.

Que os vaya bien, ¡y hasta el próximo capítulo! :D


	7. Efectos secundarios

Dígase una cosa de Ana: estaba hasta las mismísimas narices. Había estado horas, HORAS, soportando al elfo cantarín, y cada vez que había intentado marcharse el elfo en cuestión no había dudado en placarla con indudable ferocidad. Pero conservando la elegancia y sin despeinarse, eso sí, que no era un elfo en vano. Al final, tras sendos placajes y un intento fallido de descolgarse por el balcón usando la cabellera del elfo (no se sabe qué pudo salir mal), Ana se dio por vencida, metió la cabeza entre las rodillas para intentar bloquear el sonido, y se limitó a mecerse atrás y adelante hasta que pasara el temporal. Y así pasaron minutos, muchos minutos, que se convirtieron en horas, y llegó un momento en que la pobre dejó de contar y se puso a pensar en cosas alegres, como _fondues_ de chocolate o el lento y cruel desmembramiento de un cierto elfo cantarín. Sí, llegados a este punto, la pobre Ana estaba decididamente más afectada mentalmente que al principio. Nunca hagáis caso de las terapias élficas, niños.

Dígase otra cosa de Ana: cuando por fin volvió a alzar la vista y vio al elfo despedirse de ella y salir de la habitación, juró y perjuró que si volvía a oír una sola canción élfica en su vida, rodarían cabezas. No estaba de buen humor, por decirlo suavemente. Se ve que es un efecto secundario de las terapias élficas que las autoridades sanitarias de la Tierra Media debieran tener en cuenta.

Entre tanto cántico y tanta tontería, había caído la noche. Ana tenía toda la intención de irse a la habitación donde tomó su baño, meterse en la cama tranquilamente y sin molestar a nadie, y tratar de olvidar la experiencia traumática que acababa de vivir. Y si para ayudarla en tan noble tarea pillaba un poco de lo que fuera que tomaran los elfos para estar todo el santo día tan relajados, pues oye, no iba a decir que no. Pero, por supuesto, no estaba en su destino conseguirlo, ya se encargarían los Valar de eso. Así que se perdió, y acabó dando vueltas por esa maraña de pasillos y patios aleatorios que es Rivendell, que a saber en qué estaban pensando los elfos cuando lo construyeron. En laberintos y en reírse de la gente con mal sentido de la orientación, probablemente. El caso es que Ana dio con sus huesos en un patio interior, y como tenía la extraña sensación de que era al menos la cuarta vez que pasaba por ahí (casi juraría que la estatua de la elfa que había en medio del patio se estaba riendo de ella) y estaba bastante harta, decidió desahogarse como ella sabía tan bien. Gritando.

\- ¡¿PORQUÉ YO?! ¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO PARA MERECER ESTO?! ¡SI ES UNA ESPECIE DE BROMA, YA ES DE MUY MAL GUSTO! ... ¡SI DE VERDAD HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ, MANDADME UNA SEÑAL O ALGO!

Dicho y hecho, como por arte de magia una notita doblada se materializó delante de sus ojos y fue descendiendo suavemente mecida por una brisa salida de la nada pero muy narrativamente apropiada, hasta posarse con delicadeza en sus manos extendidas. Así, como con recochineo.

_HOLA, CHAVALA_

_Veo que no te ha hecho gracia el truquito de las notas que desaparecen cuando más las necesitas, ¿eh? ¡BWAHAHAHAHA! ¡HAHA! ¡Pues te aguantas!_

_Si es que los mortales no tenéis el más mínimo sentido del humor._

_En fin, que ya era hora de que te convencieras de una vez por todas de que nosotros te hemos metido en este sarao, que anda que no te ha costado ni nada, ¿eh? ¡Lenta, so lenta, que te gana un caracol en una carrera! ¡HAHAHA! ¡HÁ!_

_Pues nada, a ver qué se te ocurre hacer ahora. Date un buen espectáculo y nos echamos todos unas risas, ¿eh, pringada? ¡BWAHAHAHA! ¡HAHAHA! ¡HAHÁ!_

_\- Melkor, El Más Mejor de los Mejores_

Ana ya no podía negar lo evidente. Es más, estaba harta de dudar tanto. La notita apareciendo mágicamente de la nada ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Tantas locuras habían hecho que estuviera por fin dispuesta a aceptar que una especie de diosecillos con los humos subidos la hubieran metido en este lío, sí. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a rendirse sin pelear.

Si era víctima de una maldición, como decían ellos, lo más seguro es que se pudiera romper de alguna manera, o eso quería creer. Y si no, al menos le quedaría el consuelo de haberlo intentado. Así que desde ese mismo momento se decidió a actuar lo menos parecido a una Mary Sue que pudiera, porque, reconozcámoslo, sabía cómo iban esas cosas. Había leído más de uno y más de dos _fanfiction_ en sus tiempos mozos, había apoyado parejas imposibles, había perdido el sueño leyendo ratings M hasta altas horas de la noche. Por supuesto, también había escrito las infumables aventuras de su propia Mary Sue. Y la buena noticia es que había salido más fuerte de esa experiencia, y ahora podía usar esas largas horas para no cometer los mismos errores que sus personajes. Por supuesto, estaba por ver qué harían esos supuestos diosecillos por impedírselo, pero Ana se sentía embargada por una justa indignación, que le daba fuerzas para creer que podía enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. La muy ilusa. Con energías renovadas y un nuevo propósito en mente, echó a andar con paso vivo.

Como tenía ya bastante claro que al parecer su plan de meterse a la cama no había cuajado bien, que se ve que a los Valar eso les debe parecer demasiado soso, decidió dejarse llevar a donde la guiaran sus pies. Y así no tuvo que andar mucho hasta ir a parar a donde la Compañía estaba haciendo noche. Cómo no. Se ve que lo estaban pasando bien, a juzgar por el escándalo que montaban. Además, habían encendido una hoguera con muebles élficos, así, por las risas, que no se diga que los enanos no respetan el mobiliario de sus anfitriones. No se sabe muy bien cómo, pero se habían agenciado carne en alguna parte y estaban metiéndose entre pecho y espalda un poco de comida de verdad (es decir, sin siquiera media hoja de lechuga a la vista ni nada que se le pareciera). Justo en ese momento, las horas de terapia aguantadas sin probar bocado pasaron factura a nuestra aguerrida protagonista y le rugieron las tripas cual manada de leones hambrientos, anunciando su presencia.

\- ¡Hola de nuevo, señorita Ana!- la saludaron a coro.

\- ¡Siéntese y tenga, un poco de comida decente en vez de ese alpiste que nos han dado los elfos!- dijo Dori, tendiéndole una especie de pincho moruno cuyo contenido Ana no tenía ninguna intención de cuestionar.

\- ¿Dónde se había metido usted, de todas maneras? ¡No la encontrábamos por ninguna parte!

\- ¡Buena pregunta, Kili! ¿No habrán sido esos elfos, verdad? ¡Seguro que la han secuestrado para sacarle información de nuestra aventura!- a Fili, sólo de pensarlo, se le abrieron mucho los ojos del susto.

\- ¡O para obligarla a comer más hojas verdes!

\- ¡Uuuuughhh, no! ¡Eso es terrible, no te pases, Ori!- gritaron los hermanos a la vez. Personalmente, Ana casi habría preferido haber estado comiendo ensaladas sin aliñar ni nada en vez de soportando cancioncitas, pero nunca llueve a gusto de todos.

\- Tranquilos, no me han obligado a comer verduras. Ni me han intentado sacar información. Aunque sí he tenido que soportar unas cuantas canciones élficas, pero no os preocupéis, que eso tenía una explicación…

Un grito ahogado la interrumpió a mitad de frase. Seguido por otros cuantos gritos no tan ahogados.

\- ¡Rufianes!

\- ¡Sinvergüenzas!

\- ¡Mira que obligar a la señorita a escuchar esa porquería que llaman música!

\- ¡No tienen honor!

\- ¡Bofur, canta algo para que la pobre señorita pueda olvidar semejante maltrato!

Y ahí Bofur, que no perdía oportunidad, se lanzó a deleitarles con una canción enana tradicional de taberna, que afortunadamente era lo suficientemente alegre y movida como para que a Ana no le recordara en nada a su terapia, y por lo tanto no le entraran ganas de asesinar a nadie lenta y cruelmente, lo que siempre es de agradecer. La actuación acabó entre un aplauso muy entusiasta, y tanto había estado disfrutando Ana del espectáculo que lo que pasó a continuación la pilló desprevenida:

\- Señorita Ana, ¿por qué ahora no nos canta usted algo típico de sus tierras lejanas? ¡Sentimos curiosidad!

\- ¡Eso, eso! ¡Genial idea, Bofur!

Todas las alarmas empezaron a sonar en la cabeza de Ana. Y es que eso apestaba a lo que ella había dado en llamar _Momento Mary Sue_. Ahora, sin venir a cuento ella cantaría, y por supuesto su voz sonaría angelical a los oídos de los enanos, y por mucho que eligiera el último éxito de Britney Spears no se produciría un choque cultural ni nada. Sobra decir que los encandilaría a todos con su dulce voz, y ese sería un punto crucial de una historia de amor absurda capaz de provocarle una subida de azúcar a un diabético. Hablando del tema, aún no tenía muy claro quién exactamente iba a ser el pobre diablo al que le tocara caer rendido a sus pies. Teniendo en cuenta que más o menos todos por igual la habían "cortejado" a su peculiar manera, los Valar tampoco lo habían decidido. Pero en fin, el caso es que fuera quien fuera el desafortunado, ella no estaba muy por la labor de seguir por ese camino sin rechistar. Así que, claro está, cruzó los brazos y se negó en redondo a cantar.

Ahora bien, si estos enanos tienen algo, es perseverancia. Por no decir cabezonería pura y dura. Así que insistieron e insistieron, hasta que le levantaron tal dolor de cabeza a Ana que se planteó muy seriamente ceder, aunque sólo fuera para que se callaran.

Y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea. Podía cantar, oh sí, porqué no. Pero nadie dijo que no pudiera esforzarse como nunca se había esforzado en su vida en hacerlo mal. De hecho, pensaba hacerlo tan mal, tan mal, que si alguno de los enanos conseguía salir de aquello con los oídos indemnes jamás le volvería a pedir que entonara ni una sola nota.

Y ahí fue cuando puso cuerpo y alma en la interpretación más sentida que jamás se ha visto del _Sarandonga_. Eso sí, en versión _death metal._ Y desafinando como si le fuera la vida en ello.

La garganta se le quedó dolorida y rasposa, eso sí, pero parecía que había merecido la pena. O eso pensaba hasta que la Compañía prorrumpió en una salva de aplausos como pocas veces se ha visto. Algunos hasta se quitaban lagrimillas del rabillo de ojo.

\- ¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Qué bonito!

\- ¡Sonaba como un pico al raspar la piedra, qué recuerdos!

\- ¡Señorita Ana, tiene usted una voz hermosísima! ¿Era usted juglar en su tierra?

Ana no se lo podía creer. Pero si lo había hecho fatal, estaba segura. A nadie con dos dedos de frente le podría haber gustado eso. Está claro, queridos lectores, que nuestra protagonista subestima el poder de la MMS y aún le queda mucho por aprender. O que los enanos tienen gustos muy raros, una de dos. Y sin embargo, aún había algo que podía agriarle aún más la noche.

Algún elfo trasnochador debía de haber oído el sarao que tenían montado, y al ser testigo de semejante cosa se ve que debía de haber pensado que tenía que defender el honor de su pueblo y enseñarles a los enanos lo que era la música de verdad. Así que empezó a canturrear una melodía así como suave, delicada y relajante, digna del mejor _spa_. Muy élfico todo. Lo que el elfo no podía haber previsto es que, tan pronto como las primeras notas alcanzaron los maltratados oídos de Ana, a la chica se le cruzaron los cables y se lanzó al ataque salvajemente cogiendo lo que encontró más a mano. Recordemos que había jurado no soportar ni media canción élfica más.

Fue una suerte que lo que usó para atacar fuera un cojín, y que el elfo estuviera rápido y en cuanto la vio cargar hacia él enloquecida cual animal salvaje saliera por patas, porque si lo hubiera pillado se podría haber montado un conflicto diplomático de agárrate y no te menees.

Hay que reconocerle a la chica el mérito, después de haber sufrido horas de tortura psicológica y musical aún le quedaban fuerzas para intentar sacarle los ojos a todo elfo que se atreviera a cantar en su entorno próximo. Sin embargo, además de hambre la terapia le había dejado otras secuelas, y si ya de por sí la pobre chica era un poco torpe, por decirlo suavemente, después de tanto sufrir andaba más descoordinada que un pato mareado. Así que no ha de extrañarnos que tropezara mientras perseguía al elfo (a pesar de que no había ningún obstáculo visible) y se fuera de cabeza al suelo, quedando inconsciente y salvando así al orejas picudas de un destino más que probablemente funesto. Ahí la dejamos, por el momento…

* * *

En la puerta de un bar muy muy lejano, un señor de los elfos miraba extrañado al suelo. Y es que Elrond había sentido una perturbación en la fuerza, un desbarajuste en su más que merecido descanso en Valinor después de tanto lío como había vivido en la Tierra Media. Percibía que en alguna parte se estaban cometiendo desaires hacia su persona, y se había puesto a investigar. O quizá simplemente le había sentado mal la comida y había salido a dar un paseíllo para despejarse, pero en fin, la primera opción suena más élfica, cada uno que crea lo que quiera. En cualquier caso seguir su 'sexto sentido' le había llevado hasta ese bar, y jamás podría haberse imaginado lo que se encontró ahí. Y eso que aún no había entrado ni nada.

Y es que, tirados en el suelo a ambos lados de la puerta, como dos borrachos que se han pasado de copas, e inconscientes por si fuera poco, estaban Manwë y Gandalf. Al primero _alguien_ le había pintado un bigote con las puntas rizadas y unas cejas picudas con algo que parecía sospechosamente rotulador permanente negro, lo que le daba una expresión de sorpresa permanente. Al segundo no le habían pintado nada, quizá porque ya venía con bigote, barba y cejas prominentes de por sí y tampoco se podía empeorar mucho más.

Elrond vio a dos figuras de poder en tales circunstancias, sumidos en semejante pérdida de dignidad, e hizo lo único que podía hacer. Reírse como un condenado, claro está (que no había nadie a la vista que pudiera ver como un señor de los elfos serio y de bien perdía la compostura). Luego empezó a agitarles a los dos por los hombros hasta que se despabilaron, pero primero se echó sus buenas carcajadas, que él tenía sus prioridades muy claras. Además, no le dijo nada a Manwë sobre sus nuevos adornos faciales, porque sí, por las risas.

\- ¡Hombre, Elrond, majo! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?- le saludó el mago con toda la familiaridad del mundo, cuando consiguió despejarse lo suficiente. Se ve que una eternidad de convivencia hace que se pierda el gusto por los tratamientos más formales.

\- Pues ya ves, Mithrandir, aquí estamos. Pasaba a ver en qué estáis metidos, que estoy notando cosas muy raras…

\- ¡Claro, hombre, claro, pasa! Justamente íbamos a llamarte cuando hemos sufrido un pequeño accidente, como puedes comprobar… - dijo el caradura de Gandalf, intentando disimular el hecho de que a nadie se le había ocurrido ir a avisar al señor de los elfos. Acto seguido abrió la puerta, y con un "¡tachán!" dejó entrar a Elrond al bar. Manwë, ya del todo recuperado, entro detrás de ellos y le explicó por encima la situación al recién llegado:

\- Verás, nos hemos montado aquí un chiringuito y estamos vengándonos de una creadora de Mary Sues mandándola a sufrir a la Tierra Media. Y viéndolo todo por la tele para reírnos, claro. Pasa y ponte cómodo, ya irás pillando la historia.

No era la primera vez que Elrond oía hablar del tema de las Mary Sues, de hecho. Estaba al corriente de que incluso sus pobres hijos habían caído víctima de ellas en alguna que otra historia, aunque no tanto como otra gente que había tenido la suerte (o la desgracia) de salir en las películas. Sospechaba que él mismo quizá también fuera víctima, que ya no se respeta nada, pero eso había preferido no investigarlo muy a fondo para ahorrarse el tener que pagar a un psicólogo. Así que se puso a saludar a la gente sin más, incluyendo a los enanos (que contra este elfo en concreto no tenían demasiado rencor, en realidad), y a buscarse un sitio cómodo. Total, con una eternidad de tiempo por delante tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Mientras, algunos de los allí presentes comenzaban a murmurar, señalar a Manwë, darse codazos entre ellos y soltar risillas mal disimuladas. Y es que se estaban dando cuenta de los nuevos añadidos de su cara. Cuando Melkor se dio cuenta de que ya habían vuelto, no pudo evitar hurgar en la herida:

\- ¿Qué pasa, Manwë? ¿Estás redefiniendo tu estilo? Sinceramente, yo pensaba que serías más de barba, pero la vida nos da sorpresas…

El coro de risas que siguió a esas impactantes declaraciones hizo a Manwë sospechar. Cuando notó que todas las miradas se dirigían con mucho énfasis a su cara, buscó la primera superficie reflectante a su alcance (que resultó ser la barra del bar, porque cuando los Valar montan un bar, lo cuidan bien) y se quedó horrorizado. Patidifuso. Nadie le iba a tomar en serio con esas pintas, y mucho menos a devolverle el poder y la responsabilidad de tener el mando a distancia. Maldita sea.

Por si alguien aún tenía alguna duda, Melkor se sacó un rotulador permanente del bolsillo y lo agitó en el aire, mirando socarronamente a Manwë.

\- ¡Melkor, cabronazo! ¡Serás hijo de…!

Se habría abalanzado sobre el malo malísimo para demostrarle de primera mano lo que opinaba sobre el cambio de estilo que le había hecho a su hermosa cara, pero Varda le interceptó y consiguió calmarle, mientras Melkor se reía tan fuerte que le asomaron lagrimillas a los ojos.

Elrond, tan diplomático él, pidió que le hicieran un resumen de lo que había estado pasando, para distraer y apaciguar los ánimos. Y no sólo se lo hicieron, si no que le enseñaron los mejores momentos. Cuando llegaron a la parte de Rivendell pidió que se lo dejaran ver todo, porque oye, siempre da gustillo ver tu casa en la tele. Así fue como se dio cuenta de que algo había tenido que hacer esa panda de sinvergüenzas para que el Elrond de la pantalla se comportara tan raro. Ni él ni ninguna de sus representaciones alternativas habrían dejado jamás sin investigar a una individua tan extraña. Y esas paparruchas sobre las terapias élficas, por si fuera poco. Tonterías. Se le veía en el semblante que muy contento no estaba. Manwë captaba perfectamente el descontento de Elrond, y hay que reconocer que una mirada de mala leche bajo unas cejas tan poderosas como las del señor elfo en cuestión tiene efecto hasta en el jefazo de los Valar. Así que en un arranque de diplomacia decidió atajar la situación para intentar prevenir más líos:

\- Hombre, Elrond, entiéndelo, era por echarnos unas risas…

\- ¿Así que hacerme actuar como un redomado idiota os parece gracioso, eh?

\- ¡Pero no eres tú, exactamente! ¡Es una… representación ficticia de ti, eso es!

\- ¡Ya, claro! ¡Tú siempre tienes excusas, ¿eh, Manwë?!

Dicho lo cual, se cruzó de brazos y se puso a mirar la pantalla muy indignado. También es verdad que el enfurruñamiento no le duró mucho, en cuanto vio la oportunidad de reírse de otro. Y es que, por mucha apariencia de señor serio que quiera mantener, Elrond es tan gamberro en su interior como el resto de la panda.

Y esa oportunidad le vino poco después, como veremos, traída por una duda inocente por parte de Ori, que cuando salió la parte en la que Ana se reúne con los enanos, preguntó:

\- ¡Señor Gandalf, está usted desaparecido desde hace un buen rato en esa pantalla! ¿Qué estaba usted haciendo?

\- Cualquiera sabe, amigo Ori. Ayudar a descifrar el mapa de Thrór, si tengo que aventurar una respuesta. A pesar de que nuestra estancia en Rivendell fue muy distinta a lo que estamos viendo, eso fue lo más destacable. Pero viendo las rarezas de esta extraña aventura, quizá el otro yo está bailando desnudo a la luz de la luna, por todo lo que sé.

Tan perturbadora imagen mental hizo mella en todos los allí presentes, que se pusieron un poco pálidos de la impresión. Varda tuvo un poco más de presencia de ánimo que los demás, y como sabía cómo iban las películas, dijo:

\- Eeeehhh, noooo. Eso no es lo que paaasa…

\- ¡Afortunadamente!- nadie supo decir exactamente quién había dicho eso, pero hay que reconocer que todos estaban de acuerdo.

\- Si queréeis lo podemos -hip- veer…- dijo la Dama de las Estrellas, apretando botones al azar en el mando a distancia (que es una técnica sorprendentemente eficaz y muy extendida entre los que no dominan la tecnología).

La tele perdió el sonido, se cambió el canal a uno de anuncios de productos extraños japoneses, y luego milagrosamente se estabilizó de nuevo en una imagen de Gandalf, Saruman, Elrond y Galadriel, para desconcierto de los implicados que se encontraban allí. Les vieron hablar de cosas muy serias, dragones y Nigromantes y demás, todo muy sorprendente para ellos no porque desconocieran lo que allí se hablaba, sino porque estaban bastante seguros de que ese Concilio no se había producido. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención a Elrond fue una cosa bien distinta:

\- Mithrandir, muchas miraditas le echas en esa pantalla a la dama Galadriel, rufián- dijo el elfo, aprovechando la oportunidad de vacilar que había estado esperando.

\- Ehh, nooo, qué va, yo no. Es todo completamente normal. NORMAL.

\- Ya, ya. ¿Te tengo que recordar que está casada, eh, pilluelo?

\- No sé qué estás insinuando, Elrond.

\- Pues entonces no te importará que vaya a hablarle de esto a Celeborn, ¿no? – dijo el señor de los elfos, con una sonrisilla traviesa.

\- ¡NO, POR FAVOR! Esto, digo… nooo, no hace falta, si estamos aquí todos la mar de bien, eh, jaja, jajá.

Elrond se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Estaba disfrutando como un niño, el condenado.

\- Pero hombre, él también se merece que le invitemos, ¿no? Y ya de paso, si está por ahí la dama Galadriel, pues le digo que se venga también…

\- ¡NOOOOOO, ESPERAAAA!- gritó el mago, saliendo a toda prisa del bar en pos del elfo, todo colorado, y dejando un mar de risas a sus espaldas.

* * *

Cuando Ana volvió en sí, lo primero que notó fue estar en movimiento. Lo segundo que notó fue que se encontraba en una posición así como horizontal, que ya le pareció bastante raro. Y lo tercero que notó, para su incomodidad y confusión, es que uno de los enanos la llevaba al hombro, como si fuera un saco de patatas. Además, la primera imagen que recibieron sus ojos nada más abrirlos fue la de una espalda, seguida de un culo, seguida de unas piernecillas robustas en movimiento sobre un camino alarmantemente estrecho. No es lo más agradable que ver así de primeras, pero qué se le va a hacer.

Le daba algo de vergüenza que la llevaran así, pero oye, al menos no tenía que moverse por sí misma, lo cual era de agradecer, sobre todo en un camino tan minúsculo y con un cierto mareíllo que aún le quedaba después del golpe que se había dado. Tenía la vaga sensación de que tal vez debería estar disgustada porque la hubieran alejado de la gente que quizá podría haberla ayudado a salir de allí, pero visto el caso que le había hecho Elrond cuando le había contado su historia, y sabiendo además que los diosecillos esos seguramente se empeñarían en que siguiera con la Compañía, tampoco iba a lamentarse mucho. Había que saber elegir las peleas y aprovechar las oportunidades. Además, si era del todo sincera consigo misma, no podía negar que sentía un cierto alivio al alejarse de cierto elfo y sus canciones…

\- ¡Señorita Ana, está despierta! ¡Gloin, bájala!- dijo Dori, tan atento como siempre.

"_Vaya, parece que ya se me ha acabado el chollo" _se lamentó Ana, mientras la ponían de pie en el suelo.

\- ¡Disculpe nuestros modales, pero no podíamos dejarla con esos torturadores sinvergüenzas! ¡Hemos salido apresuradamente y no hemos podido improvisar una manera mejor de transportarla!

\- No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Pero contadme, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?

La parte de la Compañía que la rodeaba, quizá en shock porque Ana no les hubiera pegado ni un solo grito como venía siendo su costumbre, tardó un poquillo en contestar.

\- Esto… sí, em, resulta que Thorin consiguió sacarles a esos elfos traicioneros el significado del mapa de Thrór, así que en cuanto nos reunimos todos nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo hacia la Montaña Solitaria, y como usted seguía inconsciente después de perseguir a ese elfo malhadado, no podíamos dejarla atrás…

\- ¡Ni un instante más en compañía de esos torturadores!

\- ¡Hacia la gloria!

\- ¡Hacia la patria!

\- ¡A recuperar lo que nos fue arrebatado!

\- ¡A fastidiar a un dragón!

\- …

\- Vaya cosas se te ocurren, Bilbo.

\- Pues sí, no tenías porqué recordarnos ese detalle.

\- Lo siento, me he dejado llevar…

\- …

\- En fin, señorita Ana, para que usted se oriente, lo más inmediato que tenemos que hacer es cruzar las Montañas Nubladas, y de ahí, veremos.

\- ¿Y el mago, dónde está?

\- Nadie lo sabe, no le encontramos y se ha debido de retrasar. Quizá nos alcance por su cuenta.

"_Al menos así no tenemos que aguantar sus humos. En todos los sentidos." _El tema del mapa que les tenía que servir de guía había salido a colación alguna que otra vez a lo largo del viaje. Además, Ana recordaba vagamente que, según la película, mientras algunos enanos le quemaban medio mobiliario a Elrond (y de muebles de los buenos, encima, que no se reponen con ir a _Ikea_), los demás se habían dedicado a hacer algo útil con sus vidas, buscando ayuda para descifrar el famoso mapa en Elrond, ni más ni menos. Anda que no habían pasado cosas interesantes mientras ella soportaba incidentes tan épicos como que le cantaran canciones o quedarse inconsciente. En fin. Pero mirando el lado bueno de las cosas, lo que le acababan de decir parecía cuadrar con lo que ella recordaba de las películas, y había hecho que se le ocurriera una idea…

\- ¡Pues nada, estupendo! Creo que puedo andar sola, no os preocupéis por mí. ¡A la victoria, ¿eh, compañeros?!

Como tanto optimismo y tanta falta de gritos era inusual en ella, la Compañía la dejó alejarse unos pasos, por si acaso, para tenerla a una distancia prudencial. Se estaban preguntando muy seriamente si esos viles elfos no le habrían dado alguna sustancia además de cantarle sin piedad, pero no, la realidad era muy distinta. Y es que Ana, simplemente, estaba de mejor humor que lo habitual. Para empezar, el paisaje era impresionante, cosa que siempre se agradece. Pero sobre todo la animaba la idea de que se le había ocurrido una forma de vacilar a cierto señor enano que siempre la miraba mal. Venganza, oh dulce venganza. Y eso siempre consuela. Además, no era algo que las Mary Sues tuvieran por costumbre hacer, así que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Así, observada por los ojos incrédulos del resto de la Compañía, se acercó alegremente a la cabecera de la expedición, donde marchaban Balin y Thorin, que se habían mantenido al margen hasta entonces, y le soltó al rey:

\- ¿Qué pasa, Thorin, qué tal estamos? Mira, me estaba preguntando una cosa, a ver si me lo puedes aclarar, ¿cómo es que un señor enano, hecho y derecho, le ha tenido que acabar pidiendo ayuda a un _elfo_, de todas las cosas, para descifrar su mapa?

Él, sorprendido y extrañado de que así de pronto le tratara con tanta familiaridad, empezó por echarle una _Mirada Confusa pero Regia®_. Pero no podía dejar pasar que se intentaran reír de él así como así, claro:

\- Para su información, señorita, las runas sólo eran visibles a la luz de una luna concreta en el mismo día en que fueron escritas, así que es puramente una coincidencia culpa del mago que haya sido un elfo quien las haya descubierto.

\- ¿Así que debo entender que al Gran Thorin, Señor de las Miradas Despectivas, no se le había ocurrido mirar el mapa por la noche?

\- ¡No es tan sencillo! ¡Sólo aparecen en una noche concreta! ¡Y el elfo tenía una mesa especial!- dijo él, empezando a perder la compostura. Al fin y al cabo, a él mismo le reconcomía no haber descubierto las runas por sí mismo.

\- ¿Y cómo es que un elfo puede leer runas enanas antiguas y todo un señor enano no puede, eeeehhh? – le respondió ella, meneando las cejas socarronamente. Estaba disfrutando más de lo que era normal haciendo sufrir al pobre Thorin, pero en fin, en su defensa hay que decir que le había lanzado miradas _muchas_ veces.

\- ¡Basta ya! ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Y no tengo por qué darle más explicaciones, señorita!- exclamó él, hecho una furia. Acto seguido se cruzó de brazos y echó a andar más rápido, resoplando indignadísimo. Ana miró de refilón a Balin, y podría haber jurado que esa tos que se le escapó justo entonces intentaba disimular una risilla, pero quién sabe. No había que ofender al Rey de uno, al fin y al cabo.

Ella, por su parte, sí se estaba riendo. Abiertamente. _"Esto va a ser divertido…"_

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡hola de nuevo a todos! Sí, sé que soy una persona horrible, que me merezco que Thorin me eche una o dos de sus _Miradas®_ por no actualizar en meses, pero qué os voy a decir. He tenido menos tiempo libre del que es recomendable para mantener la cordura XD En cualquier caso, aquí os dejo el más reciente capítulo de las desventuras de estos pobres personajes, que no van a ganar para psicólogos después de lo que les hago pasar, BWAHAHAHA. Y os aseguro que la historia no está abandonada, ni mucho menos, así que no os preocupéis, que los capítulos irán llegando. En fechas impredecibles, pero llegarán XD

Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer, y también por comentar! ¡Y por los favoritos y los follows! Siempre es muy útil saber lo que pensáis de la historia, además de que me alegráis el día con vuestros comentarios hasta límites insospechados ;D

Así que ya sabéis, decidme todo lo que se os pase por la cabeza en un review. Si os ha gustado la aparición estelar de Elrond en el bar, si queréis que ocurra alguna otra aparición estelar (nunca se sabe), si a partir de ahora no vais a ver las canciones élficas con los mismos ojos, o si se os han quitado las ganas de comer verduras de por vida. Todo lo que queráis comentarme sobre la historia y los personajes os lo agradeceré infinitamente. Además, dejar un review sigue siendo gratis y lo recomiendan 12 de cada 10 dentistas.

Que os vaya bien, ¡y hasta el próximo capítulo! ;D


	8. Oda a Eleuterio, el Trasgo Pacifista

La Compañía llevaba ya un tiempo marchando sin contratiempos, alcanzando ya las estribaciones de las Montañas Nubladas, por caminos que en opinión de Ana eran más apropiados para cabras que para gente. Pero aparte de las estrecheces, la chica estaba empezando a permitirse disfrutar de la experiencia. Ahora que había aceptado su situación (a regañadientes, todo hay que decirlo), estaba más animada. Los paisajes que atravesaban cautivarían a cualquiera, y además últimamente estaba disfrutando mucho más de la compañía de los miembros de la Compañía (valga la redundancia). Si esos supuestos diosecillos se empeñaban en que alguno de los pobres diablos cayera rendido bajo el influjo de la MMS, poco podía hacer ella para evitarlo, lo que no significaba que no fuera a intentar contrarrestarlo por todos los medios que se le ocurrieran. Desde que había tomado esta decisión estaba mucho menos a la defensiva (y la cantidad de gritos había descendido exponencialmente, para alivio de los tímpanos de todo el mundo). Además, en el fondo eran todo majísimos, exceptuando cuando intentaban halagarla mencionando su abundante peso o su gran figura (los pobres aún no entendían qué estaban haciendo mal). Sobre todo se había hecho más colega de Bilbo, que al pobre lo había pasado un poco por alto hasta entonces pero en el fondo era un cacho de pan, más majo que las pesetas una vez que se le conocía un poco; y además, si hacía memoria, era uno de los pocos miembros, junto con el Señor Rey de las Miradas® Asesinas, que no había intentado tirarle los tejos ni una sola vez, lo cual en su humilde opinión era de agradecer.

Sin embargo, tanta calma era inusual. Por eso, cuando Ana vio una tormenta terrible en el horizonte y comprobó que los enanos iban tan contentos de cabeza a meterse dentro, supo que se le había acabado la paz.

Recordaba bastante bien esta parte de la película. Gigantes peleándose, drama, buscar una cueva, más drama, caerse por una rampa hasta los dominios de los trasgos (cosa que no le hacía especial ilusión), peleas, persecuciones, afanamiento de joyas mágicas, etc, etc, etc. Ahora que estaba más o menos convencida de que lo que le pasaba era real y que le había cogido (relativo) cariño a la Compañía, pues no le hacía demasiada gracia que tuvieran que pasar por todas esas cosas desagradables. Por no mencionar que le daba una pereza tremenda sólo de pensar en todo el esfuerzo que iba a tener que hacer al huir de los trasgos, pero sobre todo por el tema del sufrimiento ajeno, claro que sí, que ella no era egoísta ni nada. Así que por primera vez en el viaje se preguntó si no debería decir algo de lo que sabía, o intentar evitar el berenjenal en el que se iban a meter de alguna manera.

* * *

Mientras Ana cavilaba sobre las paradojas espacio-temporales, líneas temporales alternativas, efectos mariposa y demás consecuencias imprevistas que podría tener el hecho de intentar cambiar el curso establecido de una historia, en cierto bar para no fumadores algunos parroquianos estaban expectantes.

\- Chiiiicooos, chiiicooos, atendeeed. Se acerca el momento. Nuestra Mary Sue se enfrenta al Dileemaa – dijo Varda, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

Los menos iniciados de entre los presentes, que no entendían muy bien por qué los Valar y todos los que llevaban por allí un tiempo se habían puesto tan solemnes de repente, se quedaron bastante desconcertados:

\- ¿Cuál es ese dilema, Señora?

\- El Dileemaa, querido Ori. Con mayúscula. Es el momeeento en el que una Mary Sue que conoooce la historia se planteeea si intervenir y hacer uso de lo que saabe, o nooo.

\- ¡Y anda que no le ha costado tiempo a la nuestra, qué lentita es la chavala! – intervino Melkor, tan majo como era su costumbre - Normalmente suelen ingeniárselas para que gracias a su intervención milagrosamente todo el mundo sobreviva y viva feliz para siempre…

\- Pero veo en vuestras caras que no vais a dejar que sea así, ¿verdad? – dijo Bilbo, con cara de resignación.

-Verdad, chaval, veo que ya nos vamos conociendo todos. Pero no os ofendáis, no es nada personal. Sólo es para darle una lección a esa creadora de Sues. Para dar ejemplo. Y por las risas, para qué lo vamos a negar.

Risas había que reconocer que hasta entonces se estaban echando unas cuántas. Así que, a pesar de que ni siquiera las versiones alternativas de ellos iban a poder vivir felices para siempre, la Compañía no se quejó demasiado (después de ser invitada a una nueva ronda de cerveza, por supuesto). El hecho de que no acabaran de reconocerse en esas versiones alternativas de sí mismos ayudaba bastante. Así, todos los allí presentes pudieron seguir disfrutando del espectáculo, a la espera de ver cómo iban los Valar a frustrar los planes de Ana respecto a su Dilema.

* * *

Ana seguía sin decidirse sobre qué hacer. Por una parte estaría bien advertir del peligro, pero quién sabía qué consecuencias desastrosas podía tener cambiar los acontecimientos. Además, puede que no la creyeran, y siempre quedaba el tema de cómo explicar por qué sabía algunas cosas que iban a pasar. Dudaba mucho de que decir "soy capaz de ver el futuuuuroooo" fuera a convencerles. Aun así, quería hacer algo. Así que empezó sutilmente, para probar, y se dirigió a Balin como guía del grupo que era en esos momentos:

\- Disculpa, Balin, ¿seguro que es una buena idea meterse de cabeza en una tormenta?

Así dicho sonaba hasta bastante razonable, creía ella.

\- No se preocupe, señorita Ana. La tormenta aún está lejos.

\- Pero de verdad que no creo que debamos meternos por caminos tan estrechos en medio de una tormenta, ¿no? ¿Y si acampamos por aquí y esperamos a que se pase, eehh?

\- Puede estar tranquila, señorita. Sabemos lo que hacemos, y el tiempo apremia.

\- Pues yo sigo teniendo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar, que conste.

Balin le echó una miradita cargada de infinita paciencia, como quien mira a un niño un poco cansino al que se ve obligado a soportar. Y como a tal, para contentarla, le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué teme usted exactamente, señorita Ana?

\- A mí esa tormenta no me parece ni medio normal, yo creo que ahí hay algo más.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Algo como qué, si me permite la pregunta?

\- ¡Algo como… algo! Yo sólo digo que esa tormenta me parece muy sospechosa cuando todo alrededor el cielo está despejado…

\- Estas cosas son normales en las montañas, señorita. ¡Nadie como un enano para guiarla entre la piedra de las montañas, puede estar tranquila!

Como sabía lo que iba pasar, Ana no pudo evitar soltar una risilla por lo bajini, lo cual dejó a Balin mirándola entre ofendido y preocupado por las posibles secuelas de los tratamientos élficos (¡malditos sean!).

El siguiente paso lógico habría sido acercarse a Thorin como líder de la expedición que era, aunque los enanos solieran hacerle menos caso que a una ensalada de lechuga, y explicarle la situación de la forma más sutil posible. Y digo habría sido, porque en cuanto él percibió que Ana miraba en su dirección, miró al frente y echó a andar más rápido, forzando a Ana a corretear detrás de él si quería decirle algo. Sin dignarse a lanzarle una _Mirada®_ ni nada. Qué maleducado. Puede que tuviera algo que ver el hecho de que en la última conversación que habían tenido Ana se hubiera metido con él por recurrir a elfos para leer runas enanas, o puede que estuviera teniendo una digestión pesada y quisiera hacer ejercicio, quién sabe.

De todas maneras, Ana tampoco ha destacado nunca por hacer las cosas de manera lógica, así que sin más ni más se dejó caer en medio del camino llevándose una mano a la frente, muy dramáticamente y al grito de "Oh, no puedo seguir avanzando". Con esta pequeña actuación de damisela en apuros esperaba que la MMS actuara a su favor por una vez y que los enanos, mientras se preocupaban por ella y acudían en su ayuda, dejaran pasar algo de tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmaran más adelante en el paso de las montañas. Y así, con un poco de suerte, podrían evitarse todo el tema de la Ciudad de los Trasgos, que tanta pereza le daba.

Por supuesto, no había tenido en cuenta que los enanos son muy suyos, y que ante una damisela en apuros no se les ocurrió mejor cosa que cargársela al hombro sin dejar de avanzar, mientras le hacían oler cosas que iban teniendo a mano a ver si recuperaba el sentido. Era éste un antiguo remedio enano que solía funcionar bastante bien, normalmente echando mano de olores que harían despertarse a todo buen enano, como un asado o todavía mejor, dos asados. Pero circunstancias extremas daban lugar a medidas extremas, y en medio del campo lejos de la civilización y de cualquier asador que se mereciera ese nombre, Ana tuvo la mala suerte de que lo que tenían más a mano resultara ser calcetines usados. Al segundo par la pobre chica había tenido bastante, y se reanimó tanto que se olvidó de todo peligro y echó a correr internándose en las montañas (los enanos pensaron que su remedio había funcionado tan bien que le había renovado las energías, pero en realidad lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Ana era respirar aire puro). Hasta adelantó a Thorin, que al verla pasar tan veloz le echó encima una _Mirada Confusa Pero Regia®_ a pesar de que se había propuesto firmemente no hacerle ni caso.

Ana se dio cuenta de que se había metido de cabeza en el problema que intentaba evitar cuando sintió las primeras gotas de agua en la cara. Seguidas de unos rayos y unos truenos que le hicieron desear tener una manta para poder esconderse bajo ella. Mientras ella se quedaba paralizada sin saber qué hacer, la Compañía la alcanzó y entre gritos se fueron dando cuenta de que aquello no era una tormenta normal. Ni mucho menos, oiga. Mientras los gigantes de piedra jugaban a tirarse piedras del tamaño de casas los unos a los otros (no podemos juzgarles por querer divertirse, pobrecillos), la Compañía entró un poquito en pánico, como es normal. La montaña se hacía trocitos a su alrededor, separando al grupo y haciendo que el pobre Bilbo se quedara colgando al borde del abismo, que ya es mala suerte.

Sorprendida por seguir de una pieza todavía, y tal y como habían ido las cosas hasta entonces, Ana veía tres posibilidades. Le daba la impresión de que éste era un momento ideal para que una Mary Sue sorprendiera a todos con una actuación estelar, o bien cayéndose también y teniendo que ser dramática e intensamente rescatada por el aguerrido enano que a los diosecillos les viniera en gana, o bien desarrollando de la nada habilidades acrobáticas directamente salidas del Circo del Sol y salvando a Bilbo sin despeinarse. La tercera opción, con su suerte, era que un gigante la confundiera con un trozo de roca y la usara como proyectil, lo que casi sería de agradecer en comparación.

Así que ella, como era una mujer de recursos, optó por la cuarta opción. Que, por supuesto, fue tumbarse en el suelo y hacerse una bola pequeñita mientras pensaba en cosas alegres, con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida. No era una opción particularmente valiente, no era una opción heroica, pero sí era la única opción que en principio no acababa con ningún enano rendido a sus pies ni con ella atravesando el aire a toda velocidad directa a impactar en el ojo de algún gigante.

Así que le tocó a Thorin tirarse a rescatar dramática e intensamente a Bilbo, y justo cuando Ana pensaba que igual el Rey de las Miradas Despectivas no era tan mala gente como ella se había creído, al susodicho no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que decir que empezar a hablar mal del hobbit y decirle que nunca debería haber venido y que no tenía lugar entre ellos.

Y así se fue por el retrete la buena impresión que le había causado a Ana. Antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de protestar por tan maleducado tratamiento, el Rey de las Contestaciones Malhumoradas ya había echado a andar en busca de una cueva para guarecerse, y todos los demás no tuvieron más remedio que seguirle. Aunque igual hemos sido demasiado rápidos al juzgarle y simplemente estaba de mal humor porque la lluvia hace que se le rice el pelo, nunca lo sabremos.

Bofur y Ana intentaron consolar al alicaído hobbit, al parecer sin mucho éxito por la pinta de alma en pena que tenía el pobre cuando se dejó caer en el sitio que le habían dejado en la cueva. En medio de un ambiente tan depresivo que hay que agradecer a cierto señor enano al que habría que darle una charla sobre liderazgo positivo, todos los demás se fueron yendo a dormir poco a poco. Todos menos Bilbo, que comprensiblemente quería escabullirse de vuelta a Rivendel; Bofur, que le tocaba estar de guardia y demostrar que era más majo que las pesetas al intentar convencer a Bilbo de que sí era uno de los suyos; y Thorin, cuya majestad le impedía dormir como las personas normales, circunstancia que aprovechaba para espiar disimuladamente las conversaciones de los demás cual maruja incorregible.

Ana estaba ajena a todo esto, por supuesto, porque ella era una de esas personas con gran facilidad para quedarse dormida rápidamente en cualquier sitio. Y ahí estaba, roncando a pierna suelta, cuando tuvo el gran placer de despertarse al sentir una marcada falta de suelo bajo su cuerpo, seguida de una desagradable sensación de estar cayendo, rematada por la nada placentera circunstancia de acabar estampada siendo parte de un sándwich de enanos. Más o menos por entonces, todos estos estímulos sirvieron para recordarle que, oh vaya, había caído en la Ciudad de los Trasgos. Justo lo que quería evitar. Ante el fracaso absoluto de su primera tentativa de usar sus conocimientos de lo que estaba por venir para ayudar a la Compañía, Ana se prometió a sí misma que volvería a intentarlo, antes o después. Y esta vez con menos sutilezas. Y si a los diosecillos no les parecía bien, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que sea que ingeniaran para pararla. Pero mientras tanto, un vistacillo a sus alrededores la obligó a concentrarse en su situación actual. No podía haber caído en el Pueblecito de las Mariposas, o en el Asentamiento de los Bebés Panda o algo así, nooo. El día que repartieron la buena suerte Ana debía de estar ocupada.

Para añadir a la confusión general, no tardaron en llegar unos seres bajitos y rematadamente feos desde el punto de vista humano (nadie les ha preguntado nunca a los trasgos por sus cánones de belleza y seguro que por eso son tan hostiles). Les rodearon y les quitaron todas las armas, no sin empujarlos, zarandearlos, y dedicarles lindezas a la altura de "me voy a comer tus higadillos a las finas hierbas" (porque podían ser un poco brutotes, sí, pero eso no quita que también hubiera trasgos sibaritas, no nos dejemos cegar por los prejuicios). El bueno de Bilbo, el más espabilado de todos los presentes por lo que se ve, aprovechó el alboroto para escabullirse disimuladamente sin que ni enanos ni trasgos lo notaran, con notorias excepciones. Nori lo vio y se quedó calladito, que no era cuestión de meter en más problemas al pobre Bilbo.

Pero también lo vio otro ser. Aquí empieza la desgarradora historia de Eleuterio el Trasgo, que había presenciado los hechos y, siendo como era uno de esos raros trasgos pacifistas incomprendidos por la sociedad en la que vivía, de los que pensaban que tanta brutalidad con los prisioneros era innecesaria, se fue a saludar a Bilbo antes de que nadie se lo impidiera. No se le había ocurrido que las diferencias culturales pudieran ser tan abismales, y que el simple gesto de saludo que estaba ejecutando pudiera ser visto por el hobbit como una amenaza. En honor a la verdad hay que decir que lo que los trasgos entendían por saludar era sacar la espada y agitarla de forma amenazante, así que por otra parte es normal que Bilbo se lo tomara a malas, se defendiera, y acabaran los dos pegándose y cayéndose al abismo. Aquí acaba la corta historia de Eleuterio el Trasgo, pacifista y amigo de sus amigos. Descanse en paz. Por suerte la historia de Bilbo no acaba aquí, de momento le dejamos en las profundidades de las montañas para que vuelva a aparecer cuando menos se le espere.

Mientras tanto, el resto de la Compañía seguía siendo llevada de muy malos modos, por qué no decirlo, atravesando túneles y puentes de madera que sobrevivían milagrosamente al peso de tanta gente a la vez. Con sutileza, Ana se había ido desplazando hacia el centro del grupo de los enanos, usándolos como escudo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza hasta tener una barrera de enanos malhumorados entre ella y los trasgos por los cuatro costados. No le hacía ninguna gracia que esos seres la tocaran, que no tenían pinta de ser los seres más limpios del mundo y a saber qué clase de gérmenes llevaban encima.

Pensar en gérmenes, enfermedades infecciosas y amebas que se comen tu cerebro (porque sí, porque Ana era un poquito dramática y exagerada a veces) no ayudaba en nada al pánico que estaba empezando a notar. Se había enfrentado en el pasado a trolls y orcos, aunque los descreídos digan que lo único que hizo fue gritar y correr, pero esto ya era otro nivel. Para empezar, había muchos más trasgos que cualquier otro enemigo al que hubiera tenido que hacer frente nunca. Para seguir, estaban en desventaja por estar en la guarida misma de sus adversarios. Y para rematar, allí olía a mil demonios, que el concepto de un buen baño no debía de causar mucho furor entre los trasgos.

Hay que decir que el pánico y Ana nunca se habían llevado bien, como se ha podido demostrar a lo largo de esta historia. O bien se quedaba paralizada, o bien empezaba a parlotear sin sentido. Al acercarse por fin a su destino, la visión del trasgo más feo de entre todos los trasgos, que de tan gordo era más fácil saltarle que rodearle, sentadito en su trono con todas esa masa de papadas meneándose sin razón aparente, fue la gota que colmó el vaso y la decantó por la segunda opción:

\- Bueno chicos, ¿cuál es el plan de acción, eh? ¿Cómo nos vamos a enfrentar a ellos? ¡¿EEEEHHH?!

\- ¡Ssshhh! ¡Señorita, cállese! ¡No atraiga la atención!

\- ¿No tenéis un plan? ¡Yo tengo un plan! ¿Queréis que os lo cuente, hm?

\- ¡Por la barba de Durin, señorita! ¡Calle!

\- ¡Podemos vacilarles! Si les desafiamos y actuamos como macarras igual no nos hacen nada, ¿no? ¿NO? ¡Es infalible!

Ana no se dejó achantar ante la falta de entusiasmo de los enanos por su brillantísimo plan, ni mucho menos. Resuelta y embargada por un arranque de valentía, o quizá en pleno brote de locura transitoria (porque hay límites de miedo que una mente puede soportar antes de resquebrajarse, y quizá la de Ana los había sobrepasado hacía rato), avanzó hacia la delantera del grupo hasta que Thorin tuvo el buen juicio de pararla, se quedó mirando muy fijamente al Gran Trasgo y soltó:

\- Venga chicos, empiezo yo. ¡Eh, tú, chaval! ¡Como me caliente te suelto dos hostias que se te van a saltar hasta los empastes! ¡En tu barrio te vacilo y en el mío marco estilo!

Tan impactantes declaraciones fueron recibidas con el más absoluto silencio. Por parte de los enanos, era un silencio del tipo resignado, porque no era la primera vez que aguantaban las tonterías de Ana y ya les empezaba a parecer medio normal. Por parte de los trasgos, era un silencio confuso, ya que ninguno de ellos había profundizado lo suficiente en los misterios del cuidado dental como para saber lo que era un empaste. Thorin, por su parte, le estaba echando a Ana una esmeradísima _Mirada Majestuosa de Cállate la Boca de Una Maldita Vez®_.

\- ¡Buena idea, Thorin! ¡Podemos mirarles mal hasta que nos suelten! ¡Vamos, chicos, aprended del maestro! – dijo ella, animando a los demás a imitarle. No tuvo demasiado éxito, la verdad. Aunque el ataque de pánico le impedía ver la situación tal y como era.

\- ¡Hay que reconocer que das mucho miedo! ¡Pero Thorin, que esto sólo funciona si miras a los trasgos, no a mí! ¿Cómo consigue tu entrecejo soportar la presión de mirar tan mal todo el rato? ¿Es cosa de familia? ¿Pueden hacerlo Fili y Kili?

Los susodichos no querían tener nada que ver en esto, así que disimularon y miraron para otro lado como gente sensata que son (a veces). A juzgar por la intensidad de la _Mirada®_, Thorin se estaba planteando muy seriamente si ofrecer a Ana como sacrificio. Afortunadamente, antes de que ésta pudiera seguir parloteando y de que al señor enano le diera tiempo a sacrificarla, una voz salió de algún punto de la masa grasa que era el jefecillo de los trasgos:

\- ¿Quién es esta gente que osa desafiarme?

\- Parecen enanos, Vuestra Malevolencia.

\- ¿Enanos? ¿Es que ya no respetan nada? ¡Que estaba echándome la siesta, maldita sea!

Su parte de razón tenía, que despertar a alguien de la siesta es de mala educación y pone de muy mal humor.

\- ¿Y qué es esa especie de enano depilado que ha osado hablarme de tan malos modos?

La Compañía se quedó boquiabierta y ojiplática ante la mera idea de que un enano se depilara. ¡Oh, el sacrilegio! Los más débiles de corazón a punto estuvieron de desmayarse, mientras que el resto veía como se renovaba su furia contra los trasgos y su jefe simplemente por sugerir semejante abyecto horror. Ana, por su parte, seguía en la cresta de la ola de su locura transitoria:

\- ¡Me llamo Ana, y cuando la Ana te vacila tú te callas y lo asimilas! ¡Que eres más feo que pegarle a un padre!

Los trasgos no entendían qué tenía de feo pegarle a un padre, ya que esa era una de sus formas de demostrarse afecto, así que mientras Ana se lanzaba a deleitar a todos con una retahíla de insultos muy bien escogidos que quedarán a la merced de la imaginación del lector, los trasgos simplemente asumieron que ese extraño enano depilado no estaba muy bien de la cabeza. Lo cual no se alejaba mucho de la verdad, no nos engañemos. Acto seguido, procedieron a ignorarlo como buenamente pudieron, una sabia decisión sin duda, y el Gran Trasgo centró su limitada atención de nuevo en los demás miembros de la Compañía.

\- ¿Y qué hacéis en mis dominios a la hora de la siesta, eh? ¡Hablad!

Ninguno de los enanos parecía muy por la labor de obedecer, hasta que empezaron las amenazas de desmembramiento y otras lindezas. Nada como la tortura para favorecer la comunicación, oiga.

\- ¡Bueno, pues nada! ¡Ya me habéis arruinado la siesta! ¡Os lo habéis ganado! Rompedles un par de huesos a ver si hablan, y empezad por el más joven- dijo el Gran Trasgo, señalando a Ori.

* * *

En un bar para clientela selecta, una vocecilla interrumpió el silencio de concentración en que se había sumido la sala ante los últimos acontecimientos de la pantalla:

\- ¡Eh, un momento! ¡Yo no soy el más joven! ¡El más joven es Kili!

\- Pero hay que reconocer que lo pareces, amigo Ori.

\- Con esa carita y esos mofletitos tan adorables, ¡oish! – dijo Aulë, estrujando los susodichos mofletes, y es que cuando le mentaban a cualquiera de sus creaciones le salían sus instintos más de madre y no lo podía evitar. Ori estaba muerto de la vergüenza, pero a ver quién era el guapo que le negaba nada a su creador, oiga. El resto de enanos le miraban con diversos grados de lástima, aunque siguiendo ancestrales instintos de conservación ninguno hizo nada, no sea que ellos fueran los siguientes.

Cuando Aulë se hubo quedado a gusto, todos fingieron que allí no había pasado nada y siguieron mirando la pantalla justo a tiempo de ver que cuando los trasgos ya estaban echando mano de Ori por ser el más joven e inocente (o al menos parecerlo), el señor Rey de las Miradas Despectivas decidió que ese era el mejor momento para intervenir. De forma majestuosa, por supuesto. Tan majestuosa que Melkor no pudo evitar la malvada tentación de romper el momento:

\- ¡Pausa para ir al baño, chavales!

Y como la invocación del derecho ancestral de atender a la llamada de la naturaleza en una reunión de amigos es incontestable, Varda no tuvo más remedio que darle al botón de pausa, dejando al Thorin de la pantalla con la palabra en la boca. Y así los dejamos, unos refunfuñando por ver su diversión interrumpida y otros riéndose de los demás, hasta que las llamadas de la naturaleza sean atendidas.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡ey, podría parecer que no por la larga ausencia, pero sigo viva! No es excusa y debería planificarme mejor, pero he estado enterrada entre montañas de trabajo y cosas que hacer y me ha llevado mucho tiempo acabar el capítulo a base de escribir en ratitos pequeños. ¡Pero aquí está, espero que os guste y os hayáis echado unas risas para que la espera haya merecido la pena! ;D

Descanse en paz, Eleuterio el Trasgo, siempre te recordaremos. Y como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me encanta leer lo que pensáis de las chorradas que escribo :)

Así que ya sabéis, si vosotros también queréis estrujarle los mofletes a Ori, queréis que Thorin me eche una Mirada® por tardar tanto en actualizar, o cualquier cosa que se os pase por las cabezas, dejádmelo en un review y me daréis un alegrón. Sigue siendo gratis y esta vez lo recomiendan un 111% de los encuestados (y como todo el mundo sabe, las estadísticas que salen en internet son sin duda verdad verdadera).

Que os vaya bien, ¡y hasta el próximo capítulo! ;D


	9. Las águilas no son taxis

Habíamos dejada a la Compañía a punto de probar las delicias de una buena tortura a manos de los trasgos, una experiencia que aparece en todas las guías turísticas de la Tierra Media y sin duda no les habría dejado indiferentes. Sin embargo el aguafiestas de Thorin no quería que sus compañeros disfrutaran de la hospitalidad local, vete tú a saber por qué. Así que ahí estaba él, adelantándose para encararse al jefe de los trasgos. La autora está segura de que tenía algo muy épico y majestuoso que decir para librar a Ori y a los demás de ser torturados. Seguro que sí. Pero nunca lo sabremos, porque al ver claramente y reconocer al rey enano, sucedieron varias cosas muy extrañas en torno al Gran Trasgo. La primera es que se le escapó una especie de chillido agudo que ningún mortal debería ser capaz de emitir, acompañado por un tembleque generalizado de todas sus papadas y en consecuencia de todo su cuerpo (por pura inercia). La segunda es que tanto tembleque provocó un pequeño temblor de tierra que hizo que un trasgo temerario que estaba demasiado cerca del borde fuera a reunirse con Eleuterio en el abismo. La tercera es que todos los allí presentes se quedaron calladitos de la impresión, incluso Ana se calló a pesar de que se le habían ocurrido otras tres amenazas a la altura moral de las anteriores. Y la última, pero no por ello la menos importante, es que entre tanto chillido y tanto tembleque, el Rey de las Miradas Despectivas se había quedado patidifuso. Estupefacto. Y, por qué no decirlo, con el culo torcido. Y su confusión no hizo más que aumentar cuando oyó lo siguiente:

\- Ayyyyy madreee mía. ¿Thorin? ¿Thorin el Rey Bajo la Montaña? No me lo puedo creer. ¡Soy súper fan tuyo!

En un alarde de elocuencia sólo digno de alguien majestuoso como Thorin, a tan ferviente declaración de admiración el rey enano respondió:

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que sí hombre, que sí, que soy muy fan. Me sé todas tus hazañas. Que si batalla por aquí, que si asesinato en masa de orcos por allá. Es que eres muy chungo, ¿eeehhh, señor Escudo de Roble?

Puede ser que estas palabras fueran acompañadas por un sugestivo meneíto de cejas. Puede ser, o puede que no, la autora prefiere no detenerse demasiado en esa imagen mental en particular.

\- P-pero si somos enemigos, ¿no?

\- ¡Claro que sí, hombre! ¿Pero desde cuando no puede un trasgo admirar a sus enemigos, eh? ¿EH?

Nadie tuvo la valentía de discutirle esa afirmación, así que el Gran Trasgo siguió con su discurso sin impedimentos y, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito adorable al que no se le puede negar nada (que en él tenía un efecto bastante terrorífico, pero bueno), le pidió a Thorin lo inevitable:

\- Thooorin, ¿me firmas un autógrafo? Anda, porfiii. Un autógrafo de nada en mis máquinas de tortura, anda, qué te cuesta.

\- Erm… esto… ¿no?

\- ¡Jooooo! ¡Venga, sólo una firmita pequeña! ¡Poooooorfiiiiiiii! ¡Y te prometo que no le diré nada a Azog de tu paradero!

\- ¡Que no he dicho! Y además, Azog el Profanador está muerto.

\- ¡Já, eso es lo que tú te crees! ¡Anda que te costaba mucho echarme una firmita, desgraciado! ¡Cutre, que eres un cutre! Pues nada, si no quieres ser majo conmigo… ¡matadles a todos, muchachos!

Y así el Gran Trasgo se sentó en su trono, murmurando obscenidades sobre enanos maleducados. El pobre había sufrido una gran decepción al conocer a su ídolo, con la ilusión que le hacía. Y encima le habían amargado la hora de la siesta. En días como ése, el pobre trasgo no ganaba para disgustos. Pero mientras él intentaba lidiar con su sufrimiento, los demás trasgos se cernían sobre la Compañía con toda clase de objetos afilados de aspecto nada placentero. Thorin por su parte intentaba ignorar las miradas de espanto de sus compañeros al negarse a una solución tan sencilla que quizá podría haberles librado de la tortura, pero es que tenía que mantenerse en sus trece, que la dignidad y la imagen de rey enano chungo no se mantienen solas, oiga. Y así las cosas, el futuro pintaba cada vez más negro para la Compañía, cuando de pronto hubo una explosión cegadora de luz y todos los presentes disfrutaron de primera mano de los placeres de no poder ver ni torta. Según se fueron acostumbrando, se dieron cuenta de que en medio del resplandor había un señor de sombrero puntiagudo con cierta afición por la pirotecnia y los espectáculos de luz, por lo que se ve. El bueno de Gandalf había aparecido justo a tiempo, y empezó a repartir hostias como panes, como a él le gustaba. No había quien le ganara a entradas triunfales cuando se ponía en serio a ello, está claro.

Aprovechando la distracción, los enanos se lanzaron a por sus armas, que convenientemente ningún trasgo previsor había pensado en llevarse lejos del alcance de los prisioneros. Acto seguido, ellos también empezaron a repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro, con una ferocidad tal que Ana por fin recordó su plan brillante de insultar a todo lo que se le pusiera por delante. Las armas no se le daban demasiado bien, pero lo que es insultar a la gente desde detrás de una saludable capa de enanos lo dominaba, oiga.

Hay que decir en honor de los trasgos que no debían de tener muchos problemas para reproducirse, porque había trasgos a puñados, para aburrir. Tantos que si se cargaban a uno aparecían todos sus primos para vengarle. Total, que la Compañía decidió que igual el curso de acción más sabio era salir por pies de allí, porque por muchos que despachaban los trasgos parecían no tener fin. Así que con Gandalf a la cabeza echaron a correr como condenados por puentes que nunca habían oído hablar de lo que era una barandilla. Las instalaciones jamás habrían pasado una inspección de riesgos laborales, pero a los trasgos ese tema no parecía importarles mucho, vaya usted a saber por qué. A pesar de que Ana seguía en pleno arranque de violencia verbal, alguien tuvo la sensatez de agarrarla del brazo y tironear de ella hasta que echó a correr con los demás. Sin embargo, nuestra ligeramente perturbada protagonista seguía haciendo gestos amenazantes aun cuando se la llevaban a rastras. Si los trasgos hubieran entendido el significado de los cortes de mangas, más de uno se habría sentido muy muy ofendido, seguro.

Hay que reconocer que Ana le ponía mucho ímpetu a sus gestos amenazantes, y muy poca atención a por dónde pisaba. Juntando esos dos factores no es de extrañar que, en un corte de mangas particularmente vehemente, se tropezara un poquito y se precipitara al abismo sin que enanos ni barandillas detuvieran su caída. Afortunadamente para ella, se llevó por delante a un trasgo que le amortiguó el golpe muchos metros más abajo, por desgracia para él, ya que después de esa experiencia se quedó bastante muerto.

Un conocimiento tan íntimo y repentino del suelo había dejado a Ana un tanto inconsciente, todo hay que decirlo. Cuando volvió en sí tampoco tenía mucha prisa por moverse, ya que al fin y al cabo acababa de caer desde una altura considerable y, por mucho que un trasgo aleatorio le hubiera servido de cojín y hubiera evitado su muerte, eso no quitaba que le dolieran hasta las raíces del pelo. Por no hablar de los mil cortecitos y magulladuras varias que estaba empezando a notar por todo el cuerpo. Vamos, que la caída había dejado hecha un cuadro a la pobre chica. Eso sí, cuando fue consciente de que estaba usando a un trasgo maloliente como camilla, ahí ya sí se apartó todo lo rápido que pudo, sin dejar de pensar en el montón de gérmenes que seguro que había pillado por el simple hecho de estar en contacto directo con tal ser. Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le reveló a la chica que, efectivamente, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba más allá de que seguía bajo tierra en una caverna cualquiera. Renqueando, Ana empezó a andar en una dirección aleatoria, porque al fin y al cabo estaba un poco aturdida y tampoco es que tuviera la más remota idea de por dónde quedaba la salida. Podríamos pensar que lo más lógico en su situación habría sido que se perdiera y deambulara por grutas y pasadizos subterráneos hasta morir. Podríamos pensarlo, pero entonces no tendríamos historia y los Valar no se podrían reír de nadie. Y ellos no renuncian así como así a su fuente de diversión. Así que llamémoslo suerte o intervención divina, pero el caso es que tras un ratito corto de avanzar por donde la llevaran los pies sin una dirección concreta, Ana se encontró llegando a la orilla de un pintoresco lago subterráneo. Se habría lanzado de cabeza a intentar lavarse los restos del trasgo de encima, si no fuera porque estaba cara a cara con una escena que le resultaba familiar. La verdad es que, con lo poco que se acordaba de esta historia, ya es raro que recordara algo… pero es que acababa de ver a uno de los pocos personajes que se le había grabado a fuego en la memoria.

Y es que había llegado justo a tiempo para ver cómo Gollum se daba cuenta de que había perdido su querido Anillo, mientras Bilbo asistía atónito a la escena. Tenéis que entender algo, y es que una de las pocas cosas que Ana había sacado en claro de ver las películas es que Gollum le parecía un adorable ser incomprendido. Tenía debilidad por él y cada vez que lo veía en la pantalla sentía la inexplicable necesidad de abrazarle y susurrarle que hay solución para las adicciones a la joyería. Quizá creáis que está loca, que es excesivamente compasiva, o que empatiza con él porque ella de pequeña perdió su chulísimo anillo favorito recubierto de purpurina y eso le dejó un trauma imborrable. Todas las opciones son igualmente probables, la verdad. Pero el caso es que, al ver a Gollum en vivo y en directo, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por sus emociones y olvidándose de todas sus dolencias se lanzó al agua con toda la intención de expresarle sus sentimientos en forma de reconfortante abrazo.

\- ¡Gollumcito de mi alma, no te preocupes! ¡Todo irá bien! ¡Yo te ayudaré a superar lo de tu anillo!

Y Gollum, al ver a una extraña desconocida salida de la nada que parecía conocerle acercándose a él con los brazos abiertos y una perturbadora sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara, como no puede ser de otra manera recurrió a la única opción razonable que tenía. Le tiró la primera piedra que encontró, claro. Le dio sólo de refilón, igual por los nervios al encontrarse en una situación tan rara, pero eso bastó para dejar a Ana momentáneamente aturdida y así Gollum pudo centrarse en acusar a Bilbo de ser un vil ladrón y lanzarse a por él.

Hay que decir en favor de Bilbo que se le pasó por la cabeza ayudar a Ana, que tan inesperadamente había aparecido y había conseguido ganarle algo de tiempo (aunque sin pretenderlo). Lo pensó durante aproximadamente la mitad de un segundo, pero luego vio que Gollum no parecía tener muy buenas intenciones hacia él y puso pies en polvorosa sin perder ni un instante. Mientras nuestro querido hobbit desaparecía en menos que canta un gallo, con Gollum siguiéndole a poca distancia, Ana intentaba librarse de los efectos secundarios del aturdimiento por pedrada que sufría. Tuvo la suficiente entereza como para recordar por qué pasadizo se habían ido los otros dos, y cuando vio que el mundo dejaba de darle vueltas los siguió porque no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse sola en medio de la nada. También porque tenía la impresión de que Bilbo al final conseguía escapar de allí y pensaba que no estaría mal seguir sus pasos y volver a ver la luz del día. Y no menos importante era que Gollum la había ofendido profundamente y pensaba vengarse, como mínimo sacándole la lengua y haciéndole burla un rato (que era vengativa, sí, pero sádica casi nunca). Guiándose sobre todo por las maldiciones e insultos que iba soltando Gollum, que seguramente le habrían ganado una buena regañina de su madre si hubiera podido oírle, los alcanzó y desde una distancia prudencial llegó justo a tiempo para ver, o más bien para dejar de ver, a Bilbo, porque el Anillo se le acababa de deslizar en el dedo y le había hecho invisible. Gollum tampoco veía nada, pero el pequeño bastardo debía de tener buen oído o algo porque se las apañó para perseguir a Bilbo otro poco aún sin verle, guiándoles a todos hasta la salida sin siquiera darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica, centrado como estaba sólo en recuperar su Anillo. Ajena al dramatismo que había tenido lugar mientras un invisible Bilbo decidía si perdonarle la vida a Gollum o no, en cuanto Ana vio los tenues rayos de luz del sol que se filtraban por el agujero en la roca se abalanzó como una loca hacia allí, y a juzgar por la masa invisible con la que se chocó Bilbo debía de haber hecho algo parecido. Afortunadamente para ellos, fueron capaces de coordinarse lo suficiente como para escapar de allí relativamente intactos, y Gollum no se atrevió a seguirles a la luz del sol. Sí se atrevió a declararles su odio incondicional e imperecedero, por supuesto, ante lo cual Ana se giró y le sacó la lengua con muy malos modos. Venganza cumplida.

Eso sí, en cuanto se le pasó el subidón de adrenalina, Ana volvió a notar todos sus golpes y magulladuras. También estaba bastante cansada de tanto corretear, y podemos decir sin temor a equivocarnos que resoplaba como una locomotora. Además, Bilbo seguía siendo bastante invisible y tenía la ligera impresión de que el hobbit corría más rápido que ella porque no oía ni sus pisadas ni nada. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que avanzar mucho más antes de oír las angelicales voces de los enanos. Se apoyó en un árbol para retomar aliento y saludarles a todos, pero no pudo evitar escuchar lo que estaban diciendo y entonces dejaron de parecerle tan angelicales. Incluso le parecieron un poquito cabroncetes, por qué no decirlo. Ahí mal hablando del pobre Bilbo, diciendo que seguro que se había ido de vuelta a su hogar y les había dejado allí tirados y otras lindezas por el estilo. También es verdad que ellos no tenían ni idea de todo lo que había tenido que pasar el hobbit desde que se separaron, pero eso no era excusa para marujear a sus espaldas. Ana estaba a punto de salir en su defensa si no fuera porque el propio Bilbo se le adelantó y enterneció los corazones de todos los allí presentes con su discurso sobre el hogar y su promesa de ayudar a los enanos a recuperar el suyo.

La cosa podría haber quedado así, impregnada de ternura, si no fuera porque los enanos llevaban un tiempo sin estar directamente expuestos a la fuente de la MMS. Y claro, los efectos habían perdido algo de fuerza. Así que no se les ocurrió mejor idea que empezar a meterse con Ana, diciendo que no tenían muy claro que pintaba en medio de su aventura (argumento en realidad bastante lógico, si se piensa). Cierto es que Ana tampoco lo tenía muy claro, pero después de todas las situaciones en las que se había puesto a prueba su estabilidad mental no estaba dispuesta a que la ningunearan. Así que salió desde detrás de su árbol a cantarles las cuarenta a esa panda de desagradecidos:

\- ¡Vamos a ver, desgraciados! Con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ¿y tenéis la desfachatez de hablar así de mí a mis espaldas? ¡Ojalá un huargo se os coma la barba!

Tras tan impactantes declaraciones, todo el mundo se quedó calladito. Puede que porque realmente lo que dijo Ana les hiciera reflexionar. También pudiera ser que la aparición súbita de la fuente de la MMS les dejara en shock tras algún tiempo sin haber estado bajo su yugo. O, más probablemente, se quedaron todos en silencio porque oyeron unos aullidos muy amenazadores lo suficientemente cerca como para resultar alarmantes. Y es que se ve que los huargos tienen un gran sentido de las entradas dramáticas en escena y en cuanto se los nombra, aprovechan la oportunidad.

\- ¡Retiro lo que he dicho, ojalá que nadie se os coma la barba! ¡Socorro!

\- ¡Corred, CORRED!

Como bien gritaba el mago, echaron todos a correr ladera abajo como posesos. Imaginaos la cara de tontos que se les debió de quedar al ver que estaban corriendo hacia un precipicio, que los pobres no dan pie con bola. No les quedó más remedio que subirse a unos árboles que oportunamente habían decidido crecer justo al borde (para disfrutar mejor de las vistas) y así poder evitar ser la merienda de los huargos. Y de sus jinetes también, que seguramente no le habrían hecho ascos a la carne de enano, hobbit, humano o mago porque esta gente come de todo como parte de su dieta completa y equilibrada. Ríete tú de la dieta mediterránea, vamos.

En fin, que con mucho tropezar y resbalar por los troncos, y con más de una barba siendo usada como asidero, toda la Compañía consiguió subir a la seguridad de los árboles. Ahora quedaba la pregunta de qué puñetas pretendían hacer una vez allí. Con un montón de huargos que no querían precisamente darles un abrazo por un lado, y una caída que les dejaría más planos que una tortita por el otro, podemos afirmar sin temor a equivocarnos que estaban bastante atrapados. En esas estaban cuando a Gandalf no se le ocurrió mejor idea que empezar a soplarle a una polilla que había aparecido por allí, para extrañeza de los de su alrededor. Más tarde les contó a todos que ese era su medio de comunicarse con las águilas, lo cual a algunos descreídos les sonó a excusa barata y pensaron que finalmente los humos de lo que fuera que fumaba constantemente le estaban afectando a la cabeza. Que cada cual decida qué explicación le parece mejor.

Menos mal que apareció un orco paliducho y grandote en escena, porque si no Gandalf se habría tenido que enfrentar a un montón de preguntas sobre sus malos hábitos. Al ver al orco, a Thorin le debió de dar una bajada de tensión o algo por la cara descompuesta que se le quedó. Ana pensaba que el orco era feo, sí, pero tampoco era como para reaccionar así, que se podía ofender o algo…

\- ¡Azog! No puede ser…

Y ante una observación más detallada (y una explicación susurrada por parte de Balin) entendió que Thorin y el orco ya se conocían de antes y debe ser que precisamente bien, lo que se dice bien, no se llevaban. Incluso es posible que al orco lo creyeran muerto, de ahí la sorpresa…

* * *

\- ¡Eh, eh, un momento! ¡Un momento! ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué hace Azog ahí? ¡Si estaba muerto! ¡Nosotros nunca nos lo llegamos a encontrar, ni nos enfrentamos al enemigo ahí!

\- Lo sabemos, chaval. Sabemos que os limitasteis a esperar muy heroicamente en los árboles a que las águilas os recogieran, ¿eh? Pero esto es lo que se llama una licencia artística, Dwalin – dijo Melkor, siempre dispuesto a dar un poquito por saco, por mucho que Aüle le mirara mal por insinuar que sus queridas creaciones eran unos cobardes.

\- Pues puestos a comentar "licencias artísticas", ¡me gustaría decir que cuando salí de esos túneles tuve que enfrentarme a muchos más trasgos de los que aquí hemos visto! – dijo Bilbo, en un intento de defender su honor.

\- Y cuando dices "enfrentarme" quieres decir "hacerme invisible y salir corriendo", ¿no, Bilbo?

\- ¡Pues ésa es una técnica de enfrentamiento tan buena como cualquier otra, Kili, que lo sepas!

\- De todas maneras, hay algo que nunca nos llegaste a explicar, ¿cómo conseguías hacerte invisible?

\- Errrrmm, esto… sí, ejem ejem…

En realidad la mayoría de los allí presentes ya conocían la existencia del Anillo y de todo el lío que se había montado en torno a él, ya fuera de primera mano o porque el vecino de alguien que conocía al primo de uno que había visto de refilón a Frodo alguna vez se lo hubiera contado. Y es que en el más allá la gente se aburre bastante y los rumores circulan como la pólvora. Pero aun así, les parecía divertido ver lo incómodo que se ponía Bilbo cada vez que le sacaban el tema. Afortunadamente para él, el alma caritativa (y un poco quejica) de Fili salvó a Bilbo de mayor bochorno:

\- Y digo yo, ¿por qué el Gran Trasgo parecía admirar tanto a Thorin? ¡Y no recuerdo que habláramos tanto con él! ¿Y por qué no ha salido nuestro escape de los trasgos, eh? ¡Eso sí que fue épico, maldita sea!

\- Looo sentiiimooos, chiiicooos, pero esta historia sigue a nuestra Maary Suuue, ¿comprendéis?

Y harta ya de tanta interrupción, Varda le quitó la pausa a la historia sin media palabra más.

* * *

Mientras Thorin y Azog estaban ocupados en mirarse muy dramáticamente, los huargos habían empezado a saltar sobre los árboles intentando capturar a los miembros de la Compañía. Y está claro que los huargos debían de tener una dieta tan abundante y equilibrada como sus jinetes, porque cada vez que se lanzaban contra los árboles les metían un meneo como si les hubiera embestido un rinoceronte. Mientras todos se preocupaban de no caerse del árbol, Ana decidió tomar la iniciativa con otro de sus brillantes planes:

\- Vamos a ver, chicos, estas cosas son básicamente perros muy creciditos y un poco agresivos, ¿no? ¡Pues hay que educarles! Vamos, ¡miradles fijamente y demostradles que no les tenéis miedo!

Dicho y hecho, Ana se puso a taladrar con la mirada al huargo más cercano, al grito de "¡Sit! Perro malo, ¡sit!". Sobra decir que sus avanzadísimas técnicas de encantamiento de perros no funcionaron, y que de hecho el huargo se sintió tan ofendido que arremetió contra el árbol con especial fuerza, de forma que le levantó las raíces del suelo, lo derribó y desencadenó un efecto dominó. La Compañía fue saltando como buenamente pudo de un árbol a otro hasta quedarse todos en el último árbol que resistía, al mismísimo borde, y sin perder la oportunidad de fulminar con la mirada tanto al huargo como a Ana a partes iguales. Gandalf los veía ya a todos en las últimas, así que puso en marcha otro plan brillante consistente en coger piñas del árbol, prenderles fuego, y lanzárselas a los huargos. Fue efectivo para dos cosas: la primera, los huargos se asustaron mucho y dejaron de acercarse; la segunda, todo el puñetero bosque se prendió fuego. Un genio, este Gandalf. Con tanto que le gustan los fuegos artificiales y demás, deberíamos haber sospechado desde el principio que tenía una faceta oculta de pirómano. Y ya como la gota que colma el vaso, el árbol en que estaban empezó lentamente a inclinarse más y más hacia el suelo, de forma que al final se quedó completamente horizontal. Justo sobre el abismo. Lo que se dice una situación ideal, vamos. Dori y Ori casi se hacen papilla contra el suelo si no fuera porque pudieron agarrarse en el último momento a la vara que les tendió Gandalf.

Y en esas estaban cuando Thorin decidió darle más drama todavía al asunto y se fue a enfrentarse a Azog con cara de muy malas pulgas. Todos los demás lo miraban atónitos desde el árbol, sin poder ayudarle porque, básicamente, estaban colgando de un árbol y luchando por no caerse. Si hubiéramos podido leerles los pensamientos, nos habríamos encontrado desde _"Qué valiente es"_ hasta _"Qué cojones hace ahora el gilipollas éste"_. Y es que ir a enfrentarte a una muerte casi segura en forma de muchos huargos con muchos orcos encima, y armado sólo con una espada y un trozo de madera, no parece un comportamiento muy racional que digamos. Y menos racional todavía les pareció cuando vieron cómo el huargo de Azog casi se come a Thorin con patatas. Un buen mordisco por lo menos sí que le dio, pero no debía de ser un enano muy sabroso porque seguidamente lo lanzó a varios metros y ahí se quedó Thorin cual hamburguesa despreciada, medio inconsciente en el suelo. Iban a rematarlo cuando a Bilbo también le invadió el dramatismo y se las apañó para correr a toda pastilla y llegar a tiempo para interponerse entre Thorin y la espada que se dirigía a separarle la cabeza del resto del cuerpo…

Y ahí ya sí que se lio pardísima. Que si los huargos y los orcos rodean a Bilbo y a Thorin por todos lados; que si Fili, Kili y Dwalin se las apañan para milagrosamente escapar del árbol y liarse a espadazos contra todo lo que se meneaba; que si el huargo de Azog casi se come a Bilbo también (debía de tener hambre el pobre); que si Dori y Ori se caen al abismo… muy dramático todo, y más dramático habría sido si de verdad llega a morir alguien. Alguien importante, quiero decir, a nadie le importan los trasgos sin nombre o los pobres árboles anónimos que murieron quemados por las tendencias pirómanas de Gandalf. Menos mal que las águilas no estaban para tonterías y se dignaron a aparecer por allí y resolver el conflicto como sólo ellas sabían. Es decir, llevándose a los contendientes de la escena. Que con tanto pelearse y tanto quemar bosques estaban armando mucho jaleo y no les estaban dejando dormir la siesta en paz, oiga.

Así que ahí tenemos a la Compañía surcando los aires con mayor o menor grado de tranquilidad. No se podía estar más tranquilo que Thorin, porque el muy dramático había decidido quedarse inconsciente del todo para que todos los demás se preocuparan por él. Dori y Ori se agarraban al plumaje de su águila como si no hubiera un mañana, al fin y al cabo caerte desde tanta altura y creer que estás a punto de morir sólo para aterrizar en el blando lomo de un ave gigante tiene que ser una experiencia, cuanto menos, curiosa. Fili y Kili estaban disfrutando como nunca, Bilbo era incapaz de mirar al suelo y para compensar se entretenía disfrutando de las vistas, y el resto de los enanos se estaban tomando su primera experiencia aérea con bastante estoicismo, la verdad. Si alguno de ellos se mareó, no se quejaron, que son gente resistente. Mientras tanto Ana, que había volado alguna que otra vez en su vida y estaba más acostumbrada, iba pensando en otras cosas más prácticas. _"Y digo yo, si las águilas éstas aparecen cada vez que se las necesita, ¿por qué no montan una empresa de transporte y ya está? A ver, les hace falta mejorar un poquito la comunicación con sus clientes y la imagen corporativa, pero de aquí se puede sacar negocio… voy a decírselo a mi águila, a ver qué opina"._

\- ¡Saludos, mi buen águila! ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sólo le respondió el silencio, y como éstas águilas son seres bastante inteligentes, es de suponer que el águila entendía perfectamente a Ana pero la estaba ignorando. Lo cual a Ana no le iba a impedir en lo más mínimo seguir inquiriendo sobre las inclinaciones empresariales del águila:

\- Bueno, te llamaré Maria Antonietta entonces. A ver, ¿qué te parecería a ti y a tus compañeras águilas montar una empresita de transportes en la Tierra Media, eh? Algo pequeño al principio, claro, pero luego podríamos ir expandiéndonos y, ya que la idea ha sido mía, podríamos llevar los beneficios al 50%... y te pagaré un buen sueldo, por supuesto…

Nunca sabremos cuál era la opinión exacta del águila Maria Antonietta al respecto. Pero, si tuviéramos que juzgar por la forma en la que lanzó con muy mala leche a Ana sobre la roca al llegar a su destino, mientras que a todos los demás sus águilas los depositaron suavemente y con delicadeza, podríamos decir que el águila se sintió bastante ofendida. Porque al fin y al cabo, las águilas no son taxis.

\- Supongo que eso es un no, entonces.

Mientras Ana se recuperaba de su accidentado aterrizaje y de sus planes de negocio frustrados, todos los demás se habían reunido en torno al inconsciente Thorin. Por una vez, Gandalf estaba haciendo cosas serias de mago y consiguió traer de vuelta al rey enano. O eso o le echó el aliento en toda la cara, que eso seguro que espabila a cualquiera, pero la autora prefiere pensar que fue magia. Nada más despertarse el Rey de las Miradas Despectivas preguntó por Bilbo y, como venía siendo habitual, empezó a echarle la bronca:

\- ¡Tú! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has visto que casi te matan? ¿No te dije que serías un estorbo, que no sobrevivirías en las Tierras Salvajes? Que no sabía qué hacías aquí…

El pobre Bilbo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, no se molestó en defenderse, sólo puso cara de resignación. Eso sí, la resignación se volvió sorpresa ante las siguientes palabras del rey:

\- En mi vida he estado más equivocado.

Y más sorprendidos se quedaron todos cuando Thorin abrazó a Bilbo con mucho sentimiento. Demostrar emociones no había sido nunca uno de los puntos fuertes del rey enano, y los que le conocían desde hace mucho se estaban preguntando en ese momento si no habría sufrido algún golpe grave en la cabeza del que nadie se había dado cuenta. Pero como parecía un abrazo sincero, y Bilbo después del shock inicial se lo devolvió, todos los allí presentes se alegraron mucho de que después de todo el estrés que habían pasado hubiera al menos un acontecimiento feliz, emotivo, y en el que ninguna vida corriera peligro (a no ser que Thorin le reventara alguna costilla al pobre Bilbo con la fuerza de su abrazo, nunca lo sabremos). Ana, por supuesto, también se encontraba entre las filas de los emocionados espectadores. _"¡Ay, qué bonito! Por cosas como éstas la gente os shippea". _

Y así, entre vítores y artísticos planos de la Montaña Solitaria al fondo, los dejamos de momento a la espera del resto de la aventura.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¡buenas! ¡Sigo viva, sigo con mil cosas que hacer, pero os traigo un nuevo capítulo de este locurote! Espero que os guste y que las risas no decaigan ;)

Y con esto llegamos al final de la primera película, ¡qué emoción! ¿Descubriremos alguna vez qué fuma Gandalf? ¿Alguien tendrá en cuenta alguna vez los sentimientos de las águilas sobre ser usadas como medio de transporte? ¿Llegaremos a saber si el Gran Trasgo tenía las paredes de su dormitorio cubiertas con posters de Thorin? Todo esto y mucho más en próximas entregas ;)

¡Y muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! Siempre es una alegría ver lo que pensáis, y además es muy motivador. Así que ya sabéis, ¡decídselo a vuestros amigos y conocidos, y a extraños por la calle! Y ya de paso comentadme lo que os parece el capítulo y la historia, y en general cualquier cosa que se os pase por la cabeza (incluidas propuestas comerciales indecentes hacia las águilas XD).

Que os vaya bien, ¡y hasta el próximo capítulo! ;D


End file.
